Silent Ghosts (T2)
by Le Luthon
Summary: Tome 2 et suite de Screaming Ghosts. Will et Nico entrent au lycée avec tout ce qui s'ensuivra. De bien comme de mal... Il faut savoir trouver ses marques, ses répères à l'heure où tout change si vite.
1. LEÇON 1 : Welcome bac…! Ta gueule !

**Taaaaaada ! ^^ La suite ! Alors les personnes à remercier sont : Jylle et AlexandraPhysalis. Mes diaboliques (et frustrées) camarades de chambre.**

 **Bonne lecture !^^**

* * *

 **LEÇON 1 : Welcome bac... ! Ta gueule !**

Le réveil infernal sonna. Deux mois. Deux mois sans cette insupportable sonnerie. Deux mois finis si abruptement.

Nico grogna. Et se précipita d'éteindre ça.

Il repoussa mollement les couvertures avec ses pieds, alluma sa lampe de chevet qui lui grilla les mirettes et se laissa rouler hors de son lit.

Il s'habilla le plus lentement du monde. En noir.

En voulant sortir de sa chambre, il se heurta à quelque chose et manqua de tomber. Il grogna. Encore.

Il jeta un regard meurtrier à l'instrument de sa tentative d'assassinat.

Ah oui.

Josy.

Sa valise.

C'était lui qui l'avait placé là pour ne pas l'oublier en descendant ce matin. Quelle bonne idée, Nico...Ça t'arrive souvent de vouloir t'auto-suicider comme ça ?

Il descendit donc, Josy avec lui, au rez-de-chaussée prendre son petit-déjeuner,. Sa sœur le rejoint peu après, la tête dans le gaz.

Leur Oncle les déposa à la gare. Il faisait encore nuit dehors. La veille, Nico s'était levé à près de onze heures.

Il soupira et continua sa nuit dans le train, très vite imité par sa sœur.

Le soleil s'était enfin levé quand ils arrivèrent à leur terminus. Pourtant, il ne s'était passé qu'une heure et demie depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

Hazel et son frère prirent un bus pour aller jusqu'à leur établissement. Ils posèrent leurs valises à la bagagerie et se dirigèrent vers les listes accrochées aux fenêtres du bâtiment principal.

A l'heure qu'il était, il y avait peu de monde devant.

\- Je suis avec Frank ! s'exclama Hazel.

\- Cool, répondit Nico s'en aucune conviction.

Son cœur accéléra cependant alors qu'une pensée atroce se frayait un chemin. Et si...

Il trouva son nom dans une des listes mais poursuivit jusqu'aux S, immédiatement.

Solace. Will.

Et il soupira, le cœur soudain plus léger.

Ils étaient dans la même classe. Cette année encore.

Il s'accorda un demi-sourire avant qu'une autre idée ne se fraye un chemin.

Comment allaient-ils faire? Ils ne pouvaient pas se mettre l'un à côté de l'autre, comme ça ! Tout le monde le remarquerai, à coup sûr. Un Nico en présence de quelqu'un ça attire forcément les regards !

\- Pourquoi tu grognes comme ça ? demanda Hazel, tirant son frère de ses pensées.

\- Pour...le prof principal.

\- C'est qui ?

Nico n'avait même pas regardé en fait.

\- Mme Katz. Je sais pas qui c'est. Et toi ? T'as qui ?

\- Mr Solyra.

\- Arf...Bonne chance.

 **\- S -**

Nico et Hazel s'était assis sur les marches du préau en attendant l'heure.

Frank était arrivé quelques minutes après eux et Hazel et lui étaient allés roucouler un peu plus loin, laissant un Nico seul, grognon, stressé de retrouver un certain type.

Il sentit qu'il avait touché le fond quand il se mit à guetter chaque toison blonde passant le portail de l'établissement, le cœur battant.

Il en était presque à se résoudre à envoyer un message à Will quand deux bras puissants l'enserrèrent.

Il sursauta instinctivement et lança un regard circulaire.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura Will au creux de son oreille.

Nico se dégagea, mal à l'aise et se tourna vers la blond.

\- Will. Il y a des gens.

\- Je sais ! Mais personne nous voit !

\- On est au milieu de la cour. Et il y a ma sœur pas loin...Je...Je préfèrerai lui en parler avant...avant qu'elle découvre quoique ce soit par elle-même.

\- Je comprends...

Will prit place à côté de lui et reprit :

\- Tu lui en parleras quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas...J'ai peur de la choquer.

\- Pourtant ce serrait la manière la plus douce qu'elle aurait de l'apprendre. Si c'est toi qui lui en parle.

\- Je sais...

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux que Will rompit après un petit temps :

\- On se met à côté ce matin ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Nico ne voyait pas comment lui refuser ça, à présent.

Il hocha la tête et ajouta aussitôt :

\- Mais au fond alors.

\- Vendu ! fit Will, trop content.

Il allait se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser mais se retint de justesse. Nico l'en remercia mentalement.

Ils auraient tout le loisir des s'embrasser dans la chambre ce soir.

 **\- S -**

Cecil était arrivé et Lou les rejoint peu après, toute contente :

\- Salut, les moches ! Vous allez bien ?! lança-t-elle.

\- Ouais, répondit Will. Et toi la laide ?!

Lou lui tira la langue avec un sourire.

\- Ouais, sale blond.

La cloche ne tarda pas à sonner et ils allèrent se ranger.

\- Au fait ? C'est qui notre prof principal ? demanda Lou.

\- T'es sérieuse ?! T'as pas regardé ?!

\- Ben, je m'en fiche un peu. Tant que je suis avec vous ! fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

La groupe d'élèves se dirigea vers les bâtiments. Lou, Cecil, Nico et Will suivirent machinalement.

\- Alors ? Vos vacances, les mecs ?

\- Longues, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Nico jeta un œil à Will, qui lui sourit.

Ils arrivèrent à leur salle de classe et s'installèrent tous les quatre au fond et continuèrent à parler.

Mais Lou semblait inquiète. Elle se mis sur la pointe des pieds. Et soudainement se baissa jusqu'à s'asseoir sous sa table.

\- Lou ? s'étonnèrent Will et Cécil. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Chut ! Je suis pas là ! Oubliez-moi ! Vous ne m'avez jamais connu !

Elle leur adressa un "hasta la vista, baby." avant de joindre les mains en prière.

\- Lou ? Tu connais la prof, c'est ça ? demanda Will.

\- Non pas du tout. Je vois pas...

\- Lou, fit Will un peu plus menaçant.

Elle ouvrit un œil et lui lança un regard plein de pitié.

\- C'est ma mère, lâcha-t-elle avant de refermer son œil et de se remettre à prier.

\- QUOI ?! firent les trois garçons.

Ils s'assirent voyant que tout le monde autours faisait pareil.

Leurs regards se portèrent immédiatement de la prof à Lou et des leur amie à Mme Katz.

Bon, certes la ressemblance était frappante.

\- Di Angelo, Nico, appela la professeure.

L'interpellé leva la main.

\- Je préfère qu'on réponde à son nom. Vos parent ne vous ont jamais enseigné ça ?

Nico se raidit sur sa chaise. Mme Katz retourna à sa liste comme si Nico n'était pas digne d'intérêt. La colère gronda au creux de son estomac. Il vit du coin de l'œil Will se tourner imperceptiblement vers lui. Il lui glissa :

\- Laisse couler. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Nico ravala toutes les insanités qu'ils avait voulu proférer et s'adressa à Lou, sous la table devant lui :

\- Je hais ta mère.

\- Moi non plus, répondit-elle.

D'autres noms de la liste passèrent, jusqu'à...

\- Louloute ?

Lou écarquilla les yeux sous sa table. Un murmure parcourut la salle.

\- Elle a pas...? commença Lou à voix basse.

\- Si, lui répondit Cecil.

\- Louloute ?

Rire de l'assistance cette fois.

Lou sortit la tête de sa cachette, pointa un doigt vers la professeure et cracha :

\- Je ne réponds pas à ce nom !

La classe entière se tourna vers elle.

Elle défia du regard quiconque oserait de rire. Mais personne n'avait envie de ramasser ses dents sur le trottoir.

\- Présente, donc. On continu...

Lou ragea et se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et passa le reste de la matinée à fusiller sa mère du regard.

 **\- S -**

A midi sonna l'heure de la délivrance. Tout le monde sortit en silence de la salle avec la même pensée à l'esprit.

Mme Katz était entrée sur le podium des pires profs du bahut.

Elle arrivait juste derrière Mme Caprotine, la Méprisante avec le surnom officiel de la Tranchante.

Certains avaient essayé de charrier Lou sur son surnom lors du repas mais ils avaient vite arrêté après que l'un d'eux eu prit un " Ta gueule ! " bien pesé et un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Will se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait héritée de ce côté acéré de sa mère - en plus de sa couleur de cheveux - mais garda ça pour lui. Lou se serait fait une joie à passer ses nerfs sur lui.

Alors, ils étaient tout les quatre - Lou, Cecil, Will et Nico - allés chercher leur valise à la bagagerie, sans échanger un mot.

Nico était revenu d'aller chercher son numéro de chambre, quand les portes des internats s'ouvrirent.

Avant que le petit groupe ne se sépare, Cecil se tourna vers son amie.

\- Ça va aller, Loulo...Lou ? commença-t-il

Elle lui décrocha un regard noir de pure colère et partie, furieuse, vers l'internat des filles.

\- Attends ! Lou ! Je voulais pas...!

Cecil s'élança à sa suite, laissant Will, Nico et sa valise en plan.

\- La pauvre, commença Will.

\- Ouais. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? répondit Nico.

\- On ne va surtout pas lui parler. Cecil va s'en mordre les doigts, il aurait pas dû...

\- Quoi ?! De quoi tu parles ?

\- De Lou. Tu parles de quoi toi ?!

\- Bah, de la valise de Cecil, fit Nico le plus normal du monde.

Will partit d'un fou rire incontrôlable - surement une rire nerveux plus qu'authentique.

\- Attends. Tu te soucies plus d'une valise que d'un être humain ? s'étonna Will, soulevant un sourcil.

\- Non pas forcément. Je ne la connais pas encore assez mais je sais que Lou finira par s'en remettre. Avec ou sans l'aide de Cecil. Mais la valise...

Will sourit en secouant la tête.

\- On va la prendre et je lui envois un massage lui disant qu'elle est dans notre chambre.

\- D'acco...Attends ?! Ta bien dit " _notre_ chambre" ?!

Will sourit de plus belle.

\- Ouais ! fit-il, avec un clin d'œil.

\- T'as demandé, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais ! fit Will avec un grand sourire, fière de lui.

Puis il ajouta, se penchant un peu plus vers son oreille.

\- Je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle, mon canard.

Il lui vola un baiser avant de partir devant.


	2. LEÇON 2 : Agence matrimoniale

**Coucou mes petits loups^^ Prêts pour la suite ?** **Attention, un nouveau personnage inutile se cache dans ce chapitre. Saurez-vous trouver de qui il s'agit ? ;)**

 **Allez ! On démarre... ;) Nico ne va quand même pas laisser passer une TELLE CHOSE vous pensez bien !**

* * *

 **LEÇON 2 : Agence matrimoniale**

\- Tu m'as appelé _comment_ là ?!

Nico déboula dans la chambre.

A peine eût-il mit un pied dans la pièce, que Will l'attira sur le côté, claqua la porte derrière lui et embrassa sauvagement ses lèvres.

Le cœur de Nico s'affola alors que son cerveau cherchait frénétiquement le mode d'emploi de ses poumons.

Il mit fin au contact, rougissant.

\- Mais… ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend !?

\- Tu m'as manqué. Et…on est seul cette fois, fit Will, avec un petit sourire. Alors j'en profite. J'ai attendu toute la matinée de pouvoir faire ça. J'avais juste à t'énerver un peu pour qu'on arrive avant les autres dans la chambre.

\- C'est pour ça que t'as fait exprès de me donner ce surnom immonde !?

\- Mon canard ? demanda Will. C'est tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit. J'avais aussi mon poussin, mon autruche...

\- Mon autruche ? Mais...Mais c'est moche ! s'écria Nico.

\- Mais c'est drôle !

\- ...Certes... mon crapaud des vases, ajouta Nico avec un sourire en coin.

Le visage de Will se fendit d'un large sourire…juste avant que quelqu'un tente d'ouvrir la porte dans le dos de Nico.

Celui-ci fit un bon monumental, jusqu'au lit en face de celui que c'était attribué Will.

La seconde d'après, un latino fit irruption en lança à la cantonade :

\- Salut les mecs ! Ça va bien ou bien ?! Moi c'est Léo, le plus beau, le plus chaud !

Il aperçut le visage choqué de Nico.

\- Tiens ! Un visage familier ! Cool !

Un blond fit son entrée à la suite de Léo.

\- Euh….Salut, fit Nico. Léo. Jason.

\- Salut Nico ! Ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir dans ma chambre cette année. Je savais pas qui serait avec moi et Léo.

Il se tourna vers Will, qui semblait perdu.

\- Et toi tu dois être Will Solace, c'est ça.

\- Euh…Oui.

Will lança un regard interrogateur à Nico qui voulait dire « Tu lui as parlé de moi ? »

Nico n'eut pas besoin de démentir.

\- Le type aux renseignements m'a donné vos noms, s'expliqua Jason en tendant la main à Will.

\- Ah…Ok, répondit le blond en la serrant poliment. Vous êtes en quelles classes ?

\- Terminales. Tous les deux, répondit Jason et désignant Léo et lui-même.

\- Ch'ui en pro ! fit le Latino. Lui en S.

\- Et vous êtes en seconde, non ? reprit Jason.

Nico et Will hochèrent la tête,

\- Même classe ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

\- Vous vous connaissiez d'avant cette année, non ?

\- Depuis l'année dernière, répondit Will. Tu connais bien beaucoup de choses, toi…

\- Je suis très observateur et j'estime que c'est nécessaire quand on est délégué d'internat et membre du CVL – le Conseil de Vie Lycéenne.

Il avait dit ça en toute humilité pourtant.

Léo intervint :

\- Oui bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais la blondinette elle devrait arrêter de se faire mousser et d'essayer d'impressionner les plus jeunes. Elle devrait plutôt vider sa valise pour qu'on aille retrouver sa belle et ses charmantes amies.

\- Oui oui ! J'arrive !

 **\- S -**

Nico et Will avaient aussi rangé leurs affaires.

\- Je vais voir comment va Cecil, tu viens ? demanda Will.

Nico hocha la tête.

Ils étaient donc allés trouver le type des renseignements des chambres dans le but d'avoir celle de Cecil.

Sur le chemin, Will avait interrogé Nico à propos de leurs camarades de chambre.

\- Tu les connais d'où ?

Les souvenirs revinrent à la mémoire de Nico. Percy. Un ballon de foot.

\- Euh…De l'année dernière. Par un hasard.

Will n'insista pas d'avantage. Et Nico se rendit compte que penser à Percy ne lui faisait pas le même effet qu'avant. Il était plus…serein.

Ils avaient croisés le fameux type des renseignements au rez-de-chaussée en train de rassembler de nouveaux arrivants - des sixièmes majoritairement - pour une visite guidée de l'internat et de l'établissement.

Le grand chauve avec un arc-en-ciel tatoué sur le bras – mais enfin qui choisit de se faire tatouer ça !? A vie !? – et au T-shirt imprimé d'une hideuse tête de cheval souriante et de la mention « _Je peux pas, j'ai aqua-poney_ » au-dessus, leurs a indiqua le deuxième étage, chambre A 2-11.

Nico et Will ne se firent pas prier pour fuir ce type louche.

Ils trouvèrent la chambre de Cecil et frappèrent.

\- Entrez, fit une voix étouffée.

Ils poussèrent la porte et Cecil leur apparut sur sa chaise, la tête renversée en arrière. Les mouchoirs ensanglantés sur son bureau et un autre sous le nez.

\- C'est Lou qui t'as fait ça !? s'exclama Will.

\- Non, c'est ma grand-mère. Elle a pas aimé que je pioche dans sa gamelle…ironisa Cecil

\- Tu connais Lou pourtant. Pourquoi tu y es quand même allé ?!

Cecil haussa les épaules.

\- Une part de moi se disait sûrement que je l'avais mérité après avoir gaffé.

\- Mais justement ! fit Will. Tu as gaffé ! C'était involontaire !

\- T'es pas un peu dingue ?! demanda Nico.

Cecil haussa de nouveau les épaules.

\- Ou incroyablement amoureux, lâcha Will.

Cecil dévisagea Nico et Will avec un regard de fauve qu'on a piégé.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? soupira-t-il.

Will hocha la tête.

\- Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a donné un pain…pour me faire comprendre que ce n'est pas partagé ? Elle m'a grillé tu penses ?

Will secoua la tête.

\- Ne te pose pas toutes ses questions. Ça va t'empoisonner, crois-moi.

Cecil soupira.

\- Plus difficile à dire qu'à faire…

Un petit silence s'installa.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'ait grillé, commença Nico. Si ça peut te rassurer, moi j'avais rien vu.

Cecil eu un sourire triste :

\- Merci, mais on peut pas forcément dire que tu sois le plus calé en comportement humain. Pour mon ego, je te compterais dans ceux qui ne m'ont pas grillé. Félicitation, tu viens d'étrenner la catégorie.

\- T'as prévu de lui dire ? A Lou, demanda Will.

\- C'est un peu mort, je crois.

\- Mais non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Je vais arrondir les angles d'abord, ça va s'arranger ! Tu t'es excusé au moins ?

\- Elle m'en a pas vraiment laissé le temps…

\- Je vais aller lui parler et ce sera arrangé avant le dîner de ce soir, tu verras.

\- Bonne chance, soupira une nouvelle fois Cecil.

\- Resaisis-toi ! Ça ne durera pas ! Tu connais Lou, même si elle est bornée, butée et rancunière, elle te pardonnera ! Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en veut de t'avoir frappée. Allez ! J'y vais, je viens te faire un compte-rendu après.

Cecil avait acquiescé.

Et Nico et Will était descendu dans la salle commune. Dans les escaliers, Will avait appelé Lou sur son portable :

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux_ ? fit-elle froide.

\- Je te veux en bas. Tout de suite.

Et il avait raccroché pour l'empêché de protester.

Nico et lui avait campé devant la porte de l'internat de fille et enfin Lou était apparue.

\- Je t'écoute, fit-elle.

\- On va dehors ? Il fait soleil, profitons-en.

Elle passa devant et ils la suivirent. Elle alla se poser sur les marches du préau.

\- Bon, déjà, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de frapper Cecil ?! commença Will.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de la rouquine, mais Will fut le seul à le remarquer avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête.

Elle soupira.

\- Lou. Je sais que tu voulais pas.

Silence.

\- Avoue. C'est pas lui qui t'a énervé ?

\- C'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, répondit-elle, abrupte.

\- En fait, la personne à qui tu en veux le plus, c'est ta mère, je me trompe ?

Lou hocha la tête sans pour autant les regarder.

Nico restait scotché. Comment Will faisait pour voir tout ça ?

\- Elle m'a tellement mis la honte ! Je te jure ! J'ai des envie de meurtre rien qu'en pensant à elle ! explosa la jeune fille. Je vais la tuer ! Elle avait pas le droit !

Nico jeta un œil autour de lui voir si personne n'avait entendu les menaces de mort qu'avait proférées Lou. Il croisa le regard de sa sœur un peu plus loin, au bras de Frank et discutant tous les deux avec une blondinette.

Hazel fit un grand sourire à son frère.

Nico se remémora une discussion qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux pendant l'été.

Non...Elle était pas sérieuse, là ?!

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord, répondit Will, tirant Nico de ses pensées. Mais non tu ne la tueras pas.

\- C'est pas l'envie qui me manque pourtant.

\- Je m'en doute. Mais tâche de ne pas en vouloir à Cecil, il n'a pas fait exprès. Il a entendu ta mère t'appeler Louloutte (elle le fusilla du regard mais il n'y prêta pas attention) toute la matinée, c'était un lapsus. Rien de plus. Jamais il n'a voulu se moquer ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Et franchement, c'est mignon comme surnom je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas.

\- Comme tu l'a dit : c'est mignon. Et je ne suis pas l'élément « mignon » de notre groupe.

\- Non effectivement…T'es plutôt le volcan du groupe. Mais bon, c'est pas le sujet. Je te propose un truc : on t'appelle par ton surnom…

\- Jamais !

\- J'ai pas fini, enchaîna Will, on t'appelle par ton surnom comme ça personne ne verra que ça t'énerve et personne n'aura l'idée d'utiliser ça contre toi. Et puis, ça te permettra de te familiariser avec comme ça, au bout qu'un moment, tu finiras par l'accepter, tu verras. Et ta mère, sera bien embêtée pour t'humilier de nouveau.

Lou sembla réfléchir.

\- Elle en trouvera un autre encore pire.

\- Peut-être, mais on fera pareil, et ça ira. Alors, vendu ? demanda Will en lui tendant une main, un sourire réconfortant.

Elle jaugea le blond.

\- Vendu, grogna-t-elle sceptique en tapant dans la main du blond.

\- Bon dernière chose : faut te réconcilier avec Cecil avant d'aller dîner.

Lou grogna.

\- Depuis quand tu empreintes le langage de Nico, toi ? ricana Will.

\- Hé ! s'indigna le concerné, à demi-amusé.

Will lui tira la langue et Nico lui rendit la pareille.

\- Ça à l'air d'aller vous-deux, dites-moi. C'est le sevrage de cet été qui vous a fait du bien ou quoi ?

Le cœur de Nico ainsi que sa respiration s'affolèrent. Il écarquilla les yeux et lança un S.O.S à Will. Ils étaient grillés, fichus, cramés…

\- Calme, Nico. Elle était déjà au courant. T'inquiète.

\- Quoi ?! Comment ?! Pourquoi ?! Depuis quand ?!

\- En fait…C'est grâce à elle si on en est là. Elle m'a bien aidée.

\- Ouaip ! Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! renchérit Lou. T'inquiète, je suis restée muette comme une carpe. Même Cecil ne sait rien.

Nico se tourna vers Will.

\- Et tu m'as rien dit ?!

\- Euh…J'ai oublié, fit le blond en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Un geste tellement…séduisant. Stop, Nico. Calme.

\- Bon allez, je vais te chercher Cecil, fit le blond en se levant. Reste-là, Lou, je te l'envoie.

La jeune fille ne put protester, Will était déjà partit, Nico sur ses talons.

Sur le chemin vers l'internat, Will appela Cecil sur son portable pour lui dire de descendre rejoindre Lou aux marches du préau. Nico et Will croisèrent le jeune homme alors qu'il descendait les escaliers quatre à quatre en enfilant son manteau, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Will sourit. Il était presque 16h et il était sûr qu'il y avait au moins un homme heureux sur terre.

* * *

 **Will ou le type qui fait agence matrimoniale à mi-temps XD**

 **Voilà ! Bisouilles à vous ! :3**


	3. COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 1 : Attendez que je…

**A LIRE APRES LA LEÇON 2 DE SILENT GHOST !**

 **Hey ! Un type dont on entend jamais parler :D**

 **Alors en voilà un peu plus sur lui !**

 **Bises !**

* * *

 **COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 1 : Attendez que je vous présente : l'élément amoureux (et jaloux !)**

Le moral de Cecil était remonté en flèche quand Will lui avait annoncé que Lou l'attendait sur les marches du préau pour lui parler. Il avait attrapé son manteau au vol et avait descendu les deux étages en quatrième vitesse. Il avait ralenti la cadence en sortant de l'internat et avait marché rapidement vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Lou ne le vit pas arriver, elle avait le dos tourné.

Il se glissa à côté d'elle.

Elle l'avait entendu mais ne le regardait pas.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

Cecil ne savait pas comment engager cette conversation. Il n'était même pas sûr que c'était à lui de le faire.

\- Comment va ton nez ? demanda soudainement Lou, neutre.

\- Euh, bien. Un peu douloureux quand j'y touche mais sinon ça va.

\- Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière. Il est peut-être cassé ou…

\- T'inquiète ! J'avais prévu d'…

Lou fit volte-face vers lui. Enfin. Ses cheveux roux voltigèrent mais ce n'est pas ce qui retint l'attention de Cecil. Lou avait les yeux humides.

\- Cecil, je…

Sa voix se brisa.

Cecil en eut un pincement au cœur de la voir comme ça.

\- Je suis désolée ! fondit elle en larmes.

Cecil écarta instinctivement les bras et Lou s'y jeta.

\- Je voulais pas ! C'est parti tout seul et…

\- Lou. Ça va. Je vais bien.

Lou sanglota encore dans ses bras.

\- Je te pardonne, glissa Cecil, plus bas. Même si rien n'est à pardonner.

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et lui caressa doucement la tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Un peu.

Cecil savait qu'il n'avait pas le même statut que Will dans l'esprit de Lou. Oui, il lui arrivait d'en être jaloux. Même si il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus entre elle et lui. Qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus, il lui enviait quand même la place d'honneur dans son cœur à elle.

Il faisait constamment des efforts pour paraître au mieux devant elle. Mais elle ne semblait jamais le remarquer. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de bien parler tous les deux. Et elle n'avait donc jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de mieux le connaître.

Et jamais elle ne venait se confier à lui. C'était toujours à Will.

Lou remua pour s'écarter de lui. Elle renifla. Il aurait bien voulu qu'elle reste là, qu'ils restent là, comme ça, tous les deux, pendant des heures encore. Mais il ne voulait pas aller contre la volonté de Lou. Alors il écarta les bras et la laissa s'éloigner de lui. A contre-cœur.

\- Désolée. C'est la deuxième fois que tu me vois dans…cet état.

\- C'est pas grave tu sais. Ça ne me dérange pas d'être une épaule sur laquelle tu pleures quand tu en as besoin.

\- T'es un peu le grand frère du groupe en quelques sortes.

Cecil sentit son cœur se fendiller. C'était comme ça qu'elle le voyait ? Un grand-frère ? Il avait certes un an de plus – il avait redoublé une classe – mais est-ce que ça faisait forcément de lui l'ainé de tout le monde ?

\- Et Will ? Tu le considère comment, lui ?

Il avait peut-être été un peu froid en disant ça. Lou fronça les sourcils.

\- Euh…Comme une sorte de frère aussi…Je suppose.

Cecil eut un petit sourire triste.

Il avait peut-être réussi finalement. A être au même niveau que Will.

Mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait.


	4. LEÇON 3 : Première fois

**Hey ! ...Bah voilà... ;)**

* * *

 **LEÇON 3 : Première fois**

Les choses allaient mieux dans le petit groupe depuis les tentions de la rentrée. Plus d'un mois était passé et ils avaient pris leurs marques avec les nouveaux cours comme avec les nouveaux profs.

Sauf Mme Katz.

Personne ne l'appréciait.

Elle continuait d'humilier sa fille. Mais Lou commençait à savoir parer la botte. Le fait que Will, Nico et Cecil l'appelait par son surnom, l'aidait à s'y faire un peu plus chaque jour.

Sa mère comprenait peu à peu que l'emprise sur sa fille lui échappait.

\- Louloute ! Au tableau ! Ton exposé sur le cours variable de la bourse que tu avais à préparer doit être fini à la sonnerie de la fin de l'heure. Ne perdons pas de temps !

Lou lui adressa son plus grand sourire forcé.

\- Bien sûr… _Mamounette chérie_.

Personne ne dit rien mais tout le monde remarqua le changement de couleur sur le visage de Mme Katz.

Elle partit au fond de la salle et Lou en profita pour glisser un clin d'œil à ses amis dans le dos de sa mère en allant au tableau.

 **\- S -**

Pendant l'heure de vie de classe le mercredi de la semaine avant les vacances de la Toussaint, Mme Katz ne les avait pas loupés, gardant son sadisme.

\- Je vous rappelle que les heures d'accompagnements personnalisés commenceront à la rentrée des vacances.

Un murmure dégoûté s'éleva dans la classe :

\- Silence !

Comme par magie, tout le monde obéit.

\- Notez, je ne me répèterais pas : ces heures seront réparties le lundi de 12h à 13h…

Une vague d'indignation fut aussitôt réprimandée :

\- Une heure de colle à ceux qui protesteront. Trois pour ceux que sècherons. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Mme Katz fit une courte pose pour admirer l'effet produit sur son auditoire. Elle s'autorisa même un sourire et poursuivit :

\- …pour le français et les maths. Vos professeurs alterneront d'une semaine à l'autre avec les groupes que voici : le premier, du début de la liste jusqu'à Cecil, vous commencerez par le français. Et le reste vous irez en maths.

Will, Cecil, Lou et Nico échangèrent des regards médusés.

\- …Quand à l'heure d'AP Art, elle aura lieu le mardi de 9h à 10h. Elle a été mise en place cette année par Mr Solyra qui accepte gentiment de l'enseigner dans le but…

La mâchoire de Nico se décrocha.

 _Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il aurait pas pu avoir un accident de voiture plutôt que d'avoir cette idée débile !? Non ! Bien sûr ! Il fallait qu'il se le coltine encore une année !_

\- Ne reprend pas tes mauvaises habitudes de l'année dernière, lui glissa Will.

Nico sursauta.

\- Quoi ?! Quelles mauvaises habitudes ?

Will lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton et jeta un œil à la prof avant de lui répondre.

\- Tu laisses vadrouiller ton cerveau et tu n'écoutes plus de l'heure dès qu'un professeur te contraries.

\- Non, c'est… !

Will fit la tête de « écoute-toi parler ». Nico grogna. Il détestait avoir tort.

 **\- S -**

En attendant qu'il y ait moins de personne dans le rang pour aller manger, le petit groupe était allé s'installer sur les marches de préau, pour profiter du soleil.

Cecil et Lou entamèrent une discussion endiablée.

Will avait renversé la tête en arrière et fermé les yeux.

\- Ta parlé à ta sœur ? fit-il, ce qui surprit Nico.

Instinctivement, il lança un regard à Cecil et Lou - qui n'avaient pas bronchés - avant de répondre.

\- Non.

Il poursuivit avant que Will ne le fasse :

\- Mais ça commence à devenir urgent. Elle n'arrête pas de vouloir me présenter des…filles.

Will rouvrit les yeux et fixa Nico :

\- Tu dis ça avec tellement de…désintérêt. Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait pour mériter ça ?

\- Aucune d'elles n'égalerait mes sœurs de toute manière… Et en plus, ça crie tout le temps.

Will émit un petit rire.

\- Quoi ? fit Nico sur la défensive.

\- Voilà donc le pourquoi du comment.

\- Le pourquoi du comment de quoi ?

\- De pourquoi du comment on en est là, toi et moi, fit Will avec un grand sourire. Tu places la barre très haut. Trop pour que qui que ce soit passe au-dessus. Enfin…pour qu'une fille passe au-dessus, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord : une fille ça crie pas toujours, regarde Lou.

\- Ça compte pas. C'est pas une fille, elle.

Will et Nico sourirent à la boutade.

\- Oui bon, certes, ce n'est pas l'exemple même de la féminité, admit Will.

\- Est-ce que t'es en train d'essayer de me vendre Lou, là ? s'exclama Nico.

Will rit franchement.

\- Peut-être, fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Nan, je rigole, je te vends personne et à personne.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un saumon de compagnie tout à coup…

\- Sauf que je ne te mangerais pas.

\- Dommage.

\- Quoi ?! s'étonna Will.

\- Nan rien, c'est rapport à une série que je regarde. Oublie. Et sinon, pour ta part, c'est pourquoi on en est là ? T'as de sœurs ?

Will secoua la tête.

\- Les psychologues diraient « manque de figures masculines à qui s'identifier ». J'ai pas connu mon père alors, en gros, je me serait calqué sur ma mère, n'ayant pas d'autre modèle.

\- Et c'est le cas ?

\- Inconsciemment, je pense que oui.

 **\- S -**

Après avoir déjeuné, Will et Nico avaient immédiatement regagnés leur chambre. Ils avaient profité de cette solitude pour - enfin - s'embrasser. C'était long une demi-journée sans pouvoir se toucher.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit. Nico s'éloigna instinctivement de Will.

\- Salut ! fit Jason. Content que vous soyez là. Léo a perdu ses clés, et je vais en ville alors, c'était juste pour savoir si vous restez là cet après-midi ? Pour qu'il puisse rentrer. Sinon, bah, ne fermez pas la porte à clé.

\- Ok, répondirent Will et Nico en cœur.

\- Cool ! Bon aprèm' !

\- Toi aussi !

Jason leur fit un signe de la main et quitta la chambre.

Un silence se fit.

Nico réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de demander à Will de regarder la fameuse série dont ils avaient parlé ce midi quand le concerné rompit le silence.

\- On devrait leur dire.

\- De quoi ?

Nico fit volte-face. Il savait très bien de quoi voulait parler Will. Son cœur accéléra.

\- Fait pas l'innocent. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…Tu préfères les mettre devant le fait accompli ?

\- Mais… Non !

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ?! fit Will, un cran au-dessus.

\- Mais rien !

\- Si. Il y a forcément un truc. Ça te gêne ? Tu as honte ? Je…te fais honte ?

\- Quoi ?! Naaan ! Pas du tout !

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'appliques tellement à ce que personne ne sache ?!

Ces mots résonnèrent longtemps aux oreilles de Nico.

Will et lui se fixèrent.

Le blond attendait sa réponse. Mais Nico était incapable de répondre.

Nico vit une scène où il était dans les bras de Will dehors, sur les marches du préau au soleil. Ils savouraient l'instant. Mais pas pour longtemps. Beaucoup des élèves qui passaient les regardaient de travers. Certains riaient d'eux, même. Il entendit des insultes à leur égard…

C'était tout ça que Nico craignait.

Les autres.

Mais pas n'importe lesquels. Les visages de ceux qui les regardaient mal se précisèrent dans son esprit.

Hazel.

Son Oncle.

Ceux dont le regard comptait surtout.

Puis ceux qu'il côtoyait de près ou de loin.

Cecil.

Frank.

Jason.

Leo.

Lou ne comptait pas. C'était un cas à part. Elle était du même bord que lui et donc forcément ouverte d'esprit.

Il jeta un œil à Will qui s'était allongé sur son lit et lui tournait résolument de dos.

Quelque chose se fendilla dans la poitrine de Nico.

…Will était celui qui comptait le plus.

\- Je…

La voix de Nico se braisa. Il se racla la gorge et reprit.

\- Je vais parler à Hazel.

Et Nico quitta la chambre.

Il alla d'un pas décidé se poser sur les marches du préau, au calme, attendant d'intercepter sa sœur rentrant d'en ville.

Il essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et de se blinder de courage.

Mais l'angoisse s'était logée dans son ventre. Parler à sa sœur. Et elle ne le quitterait pas de sitôt. La première fois qu'il se disputait avec Will.

* * *

 **Oui je sais, c'est méchant... Mais si je ne peux pas me prendre pour Dieu de temps en temps c'est pas drôle ! XD**

 **La suite bientôt ;)**


	5. COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 2 : Coming Out

**A LIRE APRES LA LECON 3 DE SILENT GHOST !**

* * *

 **COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 2 : Coming out**

Nico angoissait, seul, dans sa chambre la semaine avant la rentrée – il n'avait aucune idée de comment se comporter en public avec Will même si, par message, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se la jouer discret – quand Hazel avait déboulé dans sa chambre.

\- Bon. J'ai bien réfléchis.

 _Aïe,_ pensa immédiatement Nico. _Ce n'est jamais bon quand elle commence comme ça._

\- Tu entres au lycée et tu n'as toujours personne à ton bras, alors cette année je vais te trouver quelqu'un.

Nico faillit s'étrangler avec sa semoule (oui il se faisait un plateau-télé…à 14h…devant son P-C…et alors ?!)

Il posa tranquillement son bol et se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Hazel. C'est très gentil à toi, vraiment. Mais je peux me débrouiller seul.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu n'y verras que du feu ! Tu ne me soupçonneras même pas !

Et elle s'enfuit avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

 _Comment te dire Hazel…_

 **\- S -**

\- C'est quoi ton style ?

La conscience intérieure de Nico se frappa le front de la main, à côté du fauteuil vide nommé « Femme idéale »

\- Je sais pas.

\- Bon. Procédons autrement : Y a quelqu'un qui te plaît en ce moment ?

Le visage de Will s'imposa directement dans l'esprit de Nico et son cœur s'emballa.

\- Oui.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait sorti ça ?!

\- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est.

\- Bien vu !

\- Bon, laisse-moi deviner alors.

Nico réfléchit un instant et acquiesça. Elle ne trouverait jamais de toute façon.

\- Couleur des cheveux ?

\- Blond, soupira Nico.

\- Couleur des yeux ?

\- Bleu.

\- Mais enfin Nico ! Tu sais qu'Annabeth Chase est déjà prise !

\- Quoi ?! Mais enfin…Non ! Pas elle ! Et d'abord elle n'a même pas les yeux bleus !

\- Tu sembles avoir beaucoup réfléchit à ça.

\- Et toi pas assez.

\- Tu marques un point, grogna Hazel. T'es décidé à me dire qui c'est alors ?

\- Non.

\- Alors je te présenterais des blondes aux yeux bleus jusqu'à ce que tu craques.

Nico leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à sa série.

 **\- S -**

Et pourtant, c'est ce que Hazel fit.

Environ toutes les semaines, Nico devait refuser des entrevues – le mot en « r » étant banni à jamais de son vocabulaire - avec des filles blondes aux yeux bleus. Il en avait parlé avec Will et ils avaient bien rit tous les deux.

Mais c'est après une énième fille que voulait lui présenter sa (machiavélique) sœur – une petite rebelle nommée Sadie Kane – qu'il se décida enfin à parler à Hazel.

Il l'emmena à part, loin de toutes oreilles traînantes et lui confia :

\- Hazel, je te remercie pour ce que tu fais mais…

\- Quoi ! Elle non plus elle ne te plaît pas ?!

\- C'est pas ça. En fait…J'ai déjà quelqu'un…

\- Quoi ?! Et tu ne m'as rien dit !? Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ?

Nico hésita à répondre à toutes ses questions à la fois. Tout balancer comme ça à sa sœur nuirait probablement gravement à sa santé mentale.

\- Depuis quand ? La fin de l'année dernière, en Juin. Ou peut-être fin Juillet finalement. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ta question. C'est évident. Comment ? On s'est embrassé.

\- Qui ?

\- Euh…Je ne voudrais pas vraiment que ça s'ébruite alors…

\- Qui ?!

Nico allait répondre quand il vit une tignasse blonde passer au loin en direction de l'internat, accompagnée de Lou Ellen et de Cecil. Tous les trois riaient de bon cœur. Will l'aperçu et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le blond lui adressa un petit sourire, voyant avec qui Nico était. Nico aurait voulu en faire autant mais les muscles de ses joues n'obéissaient plus. Il paniqua un court instant avant qu'Hazel émettent un hoquet qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

Elle avait suivi son regard.

\- Non…Ne me dit pas que…Est-ce que…

\- Cela dépend de ta question. Si c'est « est-ce que c'est Will Solace ». La réponse est oui.

\- Attend…Tu veux dire que…

Nico commençait à s'inquiéter.

\- Oui. Et j'aimerais que tu le gardes pour toi, d'accord.

\- Lui et toi…Vous…

Il avait peut-être choqué sa sœur.

\- Oui. On sort ensemble.

\- Tu veux dire….

Elle était peut-être trop jeune pour entendre

\- TU VEUX DIRE QUE JE ME SUIS DEMENÉE LA VIE POUR _RIEN_ !?

\- Euh…Oui…


	6. LEÇON 4 : La psychologie, c'est…

**Hey ! Nouveau chapitre^^ Enfin^^ Posté très rapidement et tout frais^^**

 **Bises sur vos genoux !**

* * *

 **LEÇON 4 : La psychologie, c'est un truc de blond**

Un poids phénoménal avait disparu des épaules de Nico. Sa sœur l'avait plutôt bien pris finalement.

Mieux que dans tous les scénarios qu'il s'était imaginé.

Un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regagnait sa chambre. Mais arrivé devant sa porte il s'arrêta.

Il pouvait vraiment revenir devant Will comme une fleur et…?

Après tout, ils s'étaient fait un sourire de loin…Enfin…Nico espérait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé là-dessus…Peut-être que ce n'était pas à Nico que Will souriait…

Il soupira. Pas le moment de se faire des films.

Ce n'était pas une petite dispute comme ça qui allait les séparer.

Nico prit une grande inspiration et entra.

\- Ça y est. Hazel est au c…

Il y avait bin un blond dans la chambre mais pas celui que Nico attendait. Il paniqua un peu.

\- Euh…Will est pas là ?

Jason secoua la tête.

\- J'arrive i peine cinq secondes et personne n'est sorti de cette chambre entretemps. Désolé.

\- Pas grave.

Nico referma la porte derrière lui et se laissa choir sur son lit. Il attrapa son portable et envoya un message à Will.

\- _Ma sœur a pas trop mal réagi au final…_ -

Le lit en face du sien émit un bruit de réception. Super. Will était partit sans son portable.

Il attrapa ses écouteurs et s'isola dans la musique pour s'éviter des penser.

Il roula sur le côté et ferma les yeux.

\- Nico ?

Il retira un écouteur et se redressa, le cœur battant.

Mais ce n'était toujours pas le bon blond.

\- Ça va ? demanda Jason.

\- Hum.

Peu convaincant. Jason le remarqua et s'avança vers lui.

\- Non. N'essaie pas de mentir, je le vois très bien : ça ne va pas. En tant que délégué d'internat je dois veiller au moral et à la bonne entente de tous. Et ça doit commencer au sein de ma chambre. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Nico soupira. Voyant que Nico n'en disait pas plus, Jason tenta une autre approche.

\- J'ai capté que ça avait un rapport avec Will déjà. C'est bien ça ?

Il faisait assez confiance en Jason pour que celui-ci garde ça pour lui. Nico hocha la tête.

\- Je devais parler…d'un truc avec ma sœur. J'ai pas mal repoussé le moment. On s'est disputé à cause de ça…ce truc et…enfin voilà quoi. Je l'ai croisé qui allait vers l'internat et maintenant je ne sais pas où il est pour lui dire que j'ai parlé à ma sœur…de ce truc.

\- Je comprends. Mais t'as pas à angoisser autant pour ça. C'est normal des petites frictions dans un couple. C'est votre première dispute c'est ça ?

Nico écarquilla les yeux, pris au dépourvu.

C'est un truc de blond d'être aussi clairvoyant ?

Jason lui fit un grand sourire rassurant. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Nico qui sursauta imperceptiblement.

\- T'inquiète, reprit le mauvais blond. Ça va aller. Il doit être parti faire un tour pour se changer les idées et réfléchir. Il va revenir. T'en fais pas.

\- Hum...T'en parle pas, hein?!

Le mauvais blond secoua la tête, avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça non plus. J'estime que c'est à toi de le faire.

Nico hocha la tête en signe de remerciement.

Le mauvais blond regagna son lit et Nico retourna à son cafard, roulé en boule sur son lit.

 **\- S -**

Jason était de nouveau ressortit au début de l'après-midi. Nico avait définitivement quitté ses chaussures et s'était glissé sous sa couette pour tenter de faire une sieste, sa musique dans les oreilles. Il était vers 15h, Nico s'était redressé en sursaut en entendant la porte s'ouvrir sur...

Will.

Enfin.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant. Mais là, à ce moment précis, Nico n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire.

\- Alors ? fit Will.

Nico eut comme un coup au cœur.

Il prit une grande inspiration, se leva de son lit, se planta devant Will et se lança.

\- Faut que je te dise un truc. Je ne le répèterai pas, d'accord ?

Will hocha la tête, étonné.

\- Tout d'abord, oui. J'ai parlé à ma sœur de _ça_. Je t'ai envoyé un message mais ton portable était resté sur ton lit. En fait, elle a plutôt bien réagi. J'aurai jamais cru. Mais bon, ça y est. C'est fait.

Will voulu faire une remarque mais Nico l'en dissuada du regard et poursuivit :

\- Ensuite, je tiens à toi. Beaucoup, d'accord ? T'avise même pas de penser le contraire !

Will ouvrit les yeux façon chouette.

\- Mais ça va avec ma réponse à ta question.

Nico prit une grande inspiration et lâcha :

\- Je me soucie du regard des autres. Trop peut-être. J'ai... peur de se qu'ils pourraient penser...de se qu'ils pourraient faire...Tout le monde ne pense pas comme nous...Certains...n'envisage pas qu'on puisse être différents d'eux...Voilà...J'ai fini.

Will le regarda longuement.

 _S'il te plaît, dit quelque chose !_ implora Nico mentalement.

\- Wow, fit Will, visiblement impressionné.

 _Sérieusement. T'as pas mieux, Solace ?_

Will reprit :

\- C'est très courageux ce que tu viens de faire là. Tu...Je...Je ne pensais pas que...Bref. J'ai un truc pour toi, qui pourrait t'aider. C'est rien qu'une phrase. Je me la répète souvent. Elle permet d'apaiser l'ego.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon ego ?! s'offusqua Nico

\- Rein ! répondit immédiatement Will. C'est juste que se soucier trop du regard des autres c'est un problème d'ego. Si tu fais tout en fonction de ce que les autres penseront de toi, tu n'arriveras jamais à être toi. Alors, écoute moi : **Ce que les autres pensent de moi ne me regarde pas.** Entendu ?

Nico hocha la tête.

\- Bien !

Un petit silence s'installa. Will fut le premier à la rompre :

\- Je...Je suis désolé...Je voulais pas...Je...J'ai pas aimé qu'on se dispute. Surtout pour quelque chose comme ça.

Nico fut déconcerté un petit moment.

\- Moi non plus, finit-il par répondre.

Will sourit sincèrement et l'embrassa au dépourvu. Nico sursauta instinctivement. Mais finalement, cela voulait die que leur dispute était officiellement du passé. Il voulu profiter de cet instant de flottement entre eux mais Will mit fin au contact trop tôt à son goût.

\- On fait la paix ? demanda le blond.

\- Je crois que c'est déjà fait, non ? grogna Nico.

Il voulu embrasser Will mais celui-ci lui main sur la bouche. Nico fonça les sourcils avec un mouvement de recul.

\- Du coup, on peut en parler à Cecil maintenant ? tenta le blond. T'en qu'on est dans les sujet qui fâchent autant...

\- Stop ! Pause ! On en parlera plus tard ! Je voudrais profiter de la trêve, moi ! C'est le dernier mercredi après-midi avant les vacances de la Toussaint.

Et il se jeta sur les lèvres de Will. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine pulsion.

\- Ok...Attend...mhmmh...tenta le blond. Je reviens de...mmhm...Basket là...mhmm...prendre une douche.

Nico s'arrêta dans son élan et soupira.

\- Je sens le fennec en décomposition, ajouta Will.

\- Je m'en fiche, grogna Nico qui s'apprêta à retourner à l'attaque.

Will reprit avant :

\- Non vraiment. Je supporte pas d'être sale. Tu sais quoi, j'en ai pour deux minutes. T'as qu'à m'attendre, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il retira son T-shirt devant un Nico qui eut un léger bug devant cette peau bronzée et musclée, soudain dénudée.

\- A moins que tu veuilles...venir avec moi ? proposa Will.

Nico se rougit et secoua violemment la tête, gêné.

Il ne dit rien.

\- Je t'ai choqué ? s'enquit Will.

\- Non..non non.

\- Hey ! Si, je vois bien que je t'ai mis mal à l'aise. Désolé, fit Will en faisant un pas vers lui.

Il tendit la main et caressa la joue de Nico. Le blond déposa un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres, rien à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient échangé quelques instants plutôt. Nico se surprit à passer une main sur le torse de Will.

\- C'est qui le meilleur ?! Le plus chaud bouill... !?

Will et Nico mirent immédiatement fin au contact et firent volte-face vers le nouvel arrvant.


	7. LEÇON 5 : Mécanique quantique

**La suite tant attendue !^^**

 **La bisaille.**

 **Luthon.**

* * *

 **LEÇON 5 : Mécanique quantique**

Le sac de cours de Leo et sa planche de skate s'écrasèrent au sol alors que la mâchoire du latino allait rouler sous un lit.

\- Et Mer...credi Addams ! pesta Nico. Et de quatre. Heureusement qu'on avait dit qu'on se la jouait "discret".

\- Pourquoi "quatre" ? Y que Lou, ta sœur a priori et maintenant...lui.

\- En fait...Jason est au courant aussi. Il a deviné tout seul. On en a vaguement parlé tout à l'heure quand...bref. C'est pas important.

\- Attend...Tu veux dire que maintenant toute notre chambre est au courant ?! s'exclama Will.

Nico jeta un œil à Leo qui n'avait pas bougé d'une miette.

\- On dirait bien. Mais c'est pas moi qui continue d'essayer de m'embrasser dans les couloirs, répondit Nico avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Will.

\- Rooh ! Ça va ! Personne ne m'a vu ! Et puis de toute façon on les connait pas ces gens là, alors on s'en fiche !

\- Au contraire ! Mais bon, on a dit "pause" dans ce sujet. On en fait quoi de lui ? fit Nico.

\- TU as dit "pause" dans ce sujet, marmonna Will. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?! Il complètement est figé !

\- On devrait peut-être l'emmener à l'infirmerie...

\- Et comment ?

\- On le porte. Ou...on le met sur sa planche de skate, je le pousse dans les escaliers et tu le récupère en bas.

\- Il a plus de 80% de chance de se briser la colonne vertébrale ! Il peut finir paralysé, Nico !

\- Dans tout les cas, ça change pas vraiment de son état actuel...Il est peut-être même plus proche de la mort cérébrale. C'est carrément souhaitable de mourir dans ces cas là. Attend ?! Il bave là, non ?! Alors? Quel est le diagnostic, monsieur le futur docteur ?

\- Il y a que je n'ai pas commencé mon cursus médical.

Will s'approcha tout de même de Leo et passa une main devant ses yeux. Le latino garda les yeux fixés dans le vague. Le blond claqua des doigts au niveau de ses oreilles.

Leo cligna enfin des yeux et se secoua. Puis commença à parler tout à fait innaudiblement.

\- On a casser quelque chose, je crois, fit Nico. Ça se épare comment un mécano ?

\- Avec un autre. Dommage, Beckendorf est partit en stage.

Will revient au latino.

\- Leo ? appela-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Keskiya ? Je suis làààà ! C'est mooooaaaa ! Que puis-je pour vous gentes dames ? Un tour sur mon bolide ?! Un tour en montgolfière qui ne soit ni Mongole ni fière ?! Un...

\- C'est vraiment le genre de truc qu'il sort aux filles ça ? fit Will, septique.

Nico haussa les épaules.

\- Bon, on l'arrête comment ? fi-il.

\- J'aurais bien une idée mais l'effet pourrait être dévastateur sur son système nerveux à long terme. Possible choc post-traumatique qui pourrait dégénérer en dédoublement de la personnalité, diagnostic du docteur.

\- Si tu comptais m'embrasser ou quoique ce soit d'autre dans le genre : oublie tout de suite.

\- Oh zut ! fit Will, faussement attristé.

Il adressa à Nico un petit sourie rassurant et poursuivit :

\- Je crois qu'on va devoir attendre qu'il ait finit...

Car Leo n'avait pas cessé de parler depuis tout à l'heure :

\- ... Et du coup je dansais sur le chemin du retour, littéralement. Je rentre dans la chambre, heureux comme une dinde et là ...

\- Moment fatidique, glissa Nico.

\- Et...? encouragea Will.

Le stress de Nico montait en flèche à présent.

Leo les regarda enfin.

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà...vous savez quoi...Ici ? Dans cette chambre ? Pendant qu'on...?

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Nico. Naaaan !

\- Ah ouf ! Mais vous être...?

\- Ensemble ? Oui, finit Will.

\- Nico lui donna un coup de coude dans les reins.

\- Hé ! protesta le blond. Il nous a vu de toute façon !

Nico lança un regard noir au latino.

\- Pas un mot en dehors de cette chambre, ok ?!

\- Ok ! Ok ! No Souci ! On se calme, Death the Kid !

\- Hey ! Il se passe quoi ici ? On vous entend depuis le couloir, là !

Nico se figea imperceptiblement.

\- Jason ! Percy ! s'exclama Leo. Vous savez pas quoi ?!

Nico allait dire quelque chose mais vit rapidement que le sujet n'était pas celui qu'il croyait :

\- J'étaisauparctouteàl'heurej'airencontréunefilleunemagnifiquefleurtropmignonne,quoi ! Bon,c'éstpasgagéd'avanceavecelleparcequ'elleaunsacrécaractère. Ellem'aincendiéparcequej'aibousillésonmassifentombantdemonskatemaisrienestperdud'avance ! J'yretrournedemain ! Etducoupj'éaistropcontent,jedansaiscarrémentsurlecheminduretour, jerentredanslachambreetlà... !

\- Leo ! ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Nico, rougissant par avance.

\- Ben quoi ! Ça sort pas de la chambre ! Là si, fit le latino en passant le seuil. Là non ! fit-il en rentrant dans la pièce.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots.

\- Au pire, on est tes potes ! Tu nous connais !

\- Même !

\- Ok ! Ok ! D'accord, je me tais !

Leo mima un fermeture sur sa bouche.

\- Mais c'est quoi l'histoire à la fin ?! demanda Percy, un peu irrité.

Nico se tourna vers lui et fit la calme dans son esprit. Mais Percy n'en demandait pas tant. C'était juste un gars ordinaire avec des yeux hors du commun. Rien de plus. Rien à côté de Will au final.

\- Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec le fait qu'il n'a pas de T-shirt ? fit Percy en indiquant Will du menton.

Nico fit volte-face vers celui-ci puis revint à Percy.

\- Oui. Non. En quelque sorte. Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois.

Nico souprira. Tant qu'à être lancé...

\- Le truc c'est que Will et moi on est...ensemble. Mais pour la énième fois, il ne s'est rien passé ici ! lâcha-t-il, rouge écrevisse ébouillantée.

Percy cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

\- Alors...T'es pas amoureux d'Annabeth ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais...Pourquoi tout le monde croit toujours que je suis amoureux d'Annabeth ?!

\- Ben, je sais pas. C'est Piper qui...

Jason lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Enfin bref, reprit Percy. C'est cool. Je suis content pour toi...pour vous les mecs.

\- Mais on est d'accord ça ne s'ébruita pas autour de vous, compris ?

Les trois garçons en face de lui acquièrent.

Voilà de quoi rassurer Nico.

Jason parla enfin, lui qui n'avait rien dit depuis son entrée :

\- Sinon, à la base on venait juste chercher Leo. Donc on vous laisse la chambre. On vous fait confiance, hein ? fit-il avec un grand sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

 _Pourquoi ce sentait-il obligé de dire ça ?!_

Nico râla intérieurement.

\- Et moi à la base j'allais juste à la douche en fait...fit Will.

Nico fit volte-face.

\- C'est maintenant qu'ils sont partis que tu te manifestes, toi ?!

Will lui fit un grand sourire, attrapa ses affaires de douche et fila dans la salle de bain.

Nico s'installa sur son lit et attendit.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes à peine après.

Will passa le seuil avec rien que sa serviette de bain autour de la taille.

\- Du coup, on peut en parler à Cecil maintenant, non ?

Nico leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Douche ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui ! lança Will par-dessus son épaule.

Nico se leva et lança dans le couloir à l'intention du blond :

\- Après les vacances alors !

\- Vendu ! lui répondit la salle de bain.

* * *

 **A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**


	8. COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 3 : Les déboires 1

**Chapitre bonus très cours mais seulement une partie^^**

 **C'est une ammorce au chapitre 6^^**

 **La suite viendra plus tard^^** (je suis désolée je n'ai pas le temps en ce moment, mes examens commence à arriver, j'ai des dossiers pour mes écoles à constituer, tout ça tout ça...mais je ne vous embête pas plus avec ça^^)

* * *

 **COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 3 : Les déboires amoureux de notre sorcière bien-aimée - partie 1**

Les vacances de la Toussaint allaient être de tout repos pour Lou. Enfin...Pour ce qui est de la première semaine chez son père et où elle ne ferait pas son DM de Maths. Elle avait intérêt à profiter de son père et de son PC avant...avant d'aller chez **l'autre**. Mais on en était pas encore là. Les vacances venaient de commencer. Elle était de retour dans son univers et réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait regarder comme film avec son père ce soir pour fêter ses vacances, quand...

\- Lou ? appela son père depuis le RDC.

\- Ouais !?

\- On a eu de nouveaux voisins qui sont arrivés dans la semaine. J'attendais que tu soies rentrée pour qu'on aille les saluer en bon et du forme, tout les deux. On y va vers 20h, d'accord ?

\- Ok...lança-t-elle, en soupirant.

 **\- S -**

\- T'y va habillé comme ça ?

\- Ce sont nos voisins, ils me verront souvent habillée comme ça. Autant qu'il s'y habituent dès le début.

Son père fit un petite mou mais céda vite.

Ils frappèrent à la porte des voisins qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un couple un peu bourge. Lou décida qu'elle ne les aimait pas.

\- Bonjour, lança son père, j'habite au numéro 20, la maison juste là, avec ma fille que voici. On est venu vous souhaiter la bienvenu dès qu'elle est rentré. Donc, bienvenus dans le quartier.

Il leur tendit la bouteille de vin qu'il leur avait amené.

\- C'est très gentil à vous, répondit la femme. Entrez un moment.

 _Ça, ça veut dire qu'on est pas ressorti avant une heure_...soupira Lou.

\- Notre fils est dans sa chambre. On va l'appeler.

\- Merci. On voulait pas vous déranger.

\- Vous ne dérangez pas voyons !

Lou et son père entrèrent donc.

Mr Levoisin se posta au bas de l'escalier :

\- Théo ?! Descends ! Viens saluer les voisins ! lança-t-il.

Rien ne lui répondit.

Mr Levoisin se tourna vers Lou :

\- Il doit avoir sa musique sur les oreilles. Tu n'as qu'a monter, si tu veux. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Lou.

\- Et bien Lou, c'est la dernière porte au fond à gauche.

 _Genre comme ça ?! Je m'incruste dans son petit monde ?!_

\- Allez, n'aies pas peur ! Il ne mord pas.

Lou s'exécuta, un peu perdue, malgré elle. Elle frappa à ladite porte.

\- J'arrive, j'ai dit ! lui répondit une voix énervée.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé et Lou, comme le jeune homme, sursautèrent.

\- En fait...Ils m'ont dit de...commença Lou.

Mais elle fut incapable d'en dire plus. Le garçon devait avoir dans les 18ans, châtain foncé, yeux noirs et pétillants, barbe de trois jours et oreille percée. Sacrément mignon.

\- De monter ? fit le jeune homme avec un sourire charmant.

Lou hocha la tête incapable de plus. Si elle avait su elle aurait fait un effort vestimentaire.

Pourquoi c'était toujours comme ça ?! Les moments où elle faisait des effort elle ne croisait personne, mais quand c'était la négligence totale à bord il y avait forcément un type canon pour la voir !

\- Je te propose pas une partie de PS, je suppose ?

\- Pourquoi parce-que je suis une fille je ne pourrais pas jouer aussi ?! s'emporta-t-elle un peu trop.

\- Du calme ! Je ne t'agresse pas ! fit-il avec son irréductible sourire. Tu vaut quoi sur AC ?

\- Lequel ?

\- Disons, le 3.

\- Je l'ai fini depuis un bail, répondit Lou avec un grand sourire taquin.

 **\- S -**

\- Suis-moi je sais ou je vais !

\- Lou ?! appela le père de celle-ci depuis le bas de l'escalier. On y va ma chérie !

\- Zut. Je dois y aller, fit -elle;

\- Je t'attends quand tu veux pour la suite ! fit-Théo, avec un grand sourire. T'es plus sympa que les tutos internet.

Lou se leva, fébrile, et posa la manette.

Théo mis le jeu en pause.

\- Attends, je te raccompagne.

Théo passa la main dans son dos au moment de la dépasser, et Lou rougit.

Au moment de quitter la maison pour elle, le jeune homme fut le plus entreprenant : il lui colla deux bises sur les joues.

Lou retourna chez elle avec son père les joues en feu et passa la nuit à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

(L'auteur vous fait grâce de la narration de la deuxième semaine et des séries de prises de tête avec le matriarche)

* * *

 **La bisaille, jeunes pousses ! ^^**


	9. LEÇON 6 : Je vais bien, merci

**Pffiuuuu ! ça faisait longtemps, hein^^ Je suis désolée, la fin de l'année approche, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en dehors des cours et donc plus assez de temps pour écrire ==' Je dois avouer que ça me manquait! Mais donc, tant bien que mal voici le chapitre 6^^**

* * *

 **LEÇON 6 : Je vais bien, merci.**

Nico et Will ne s'étaient pas vu des vacances. Ils habitaient loin l'un de l'autre et ils en étaient conscients. Et faire une demi-journée de train quasiment à cause des correspondances...voilà quoi.

Alors, ils avaient su être patients et attendre la rentrée pour se revoir.

Le train de Nico était toujours celui qui arrivait le premier d'entre eux deux. Mais Nico avait filé au lycée avec sa sœur, plutôt que d'attendre Will dans le hall de la gare, sale et décrépi.

Mais Hazel l'avait vite laissé tomber au profit de Frank et Nico était donc allé attendre le blond sur les marches du préau, installé de façon à guetter l'entrée.

Lou et Cecil étaient arrivés avant et l'avait rejoint pour lui tenir compagnie.

\- Alors ? Ces vacances ? demanda Lou aux deux garçons.

Nico soupira pour toute réponse.

\- Longues, fit Cecil, les yeux au loin.

Nico repensa au fait qu'il était amoureux de Lou. Il savait bien ce que ça faisait...d'être loin.

Nico jeta instinctivement un œil vers le portail. Pas de blond en vue. Il soupira, un poil déçu.

Oui, il ne pouvait pas nier ça. Il était impatient.

\- Et les tiennes ? demanda Cecil à la jolie rousse.

\- Plutôt...mouvementée. Surtout vers la fin. J'étais chez mon père la première semaine. Ah ! Et j'ai un nouveau voisin ! Trop sympa, vers les dix-huit ans je dirais. J'ai passé pas mal de temps avec lui.

Nico vit Cecil tiquer. Nico pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Attendez.

Depuis quand Nico _comprenait_ les relations humaines ?

Il avait fini par déteindre à force de fréquenter trop de blonds.

\- Et tu l'as vu souvent ? demanda Cecil assez dur.

\- Pas vraiment, fit Lou, un peu déçue. J'ai pas vraiment cherché à la revoir. Enfin si...Mais bref...

\- Et du coup la deuxième semaine ? Tu as fait quoi ? enchaîna le jeune homme.

\- J'étais chez ma mère...

\- Ah...

Sujet tabou.

Un silence s'installa.

Nico n'était pas le plus apte à le rompre. En fait...

\- Coucou !

Nico eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une tempête blonde que des lèvres chaudes embrassèrent les siennes.

La surprise manqua de l'étouffer. Il rougit violemment, perdit l'emploi de ses poumons et gesticula inutilement pour tenter de retrouver un peu de cohésion, ce qui bien sûr ne fonctionna pas.

Will mis fin au contact avant que Nico le fasse.

Ce blondinet voulait garder l'illusion qu'il tenait le rennes de leur relation. Soit.

\- ÇA VA PAS DANS TA TÊTE !? s'écria Nico.

\- Ben quoi ? On avait décidé que Cecil devait être mis au courant après le vacances ! Et, on EST après les vacances.

\- Mais...PAS COMME ÇA. Il était sûrement pas...

Nico fit volte-face vers Cecil et Lou. La jeune fille leur adressait un grand sourire rayonnant. Quand à Cecil...

Il avait l'expression faciale d'un poisson rouge dans son bocal.

\- Tu vois ! s'exclama Nico.

\- Cecil ? appela Lou.

Cela sembla le faire revenir parmi les vivants.

\- Attends...

Son regard passa plusieurs fois de Will à Nico.

\- Attends... Mais...

\- Oui ? fit la jeune fille.

\- Est-ce que...?...J'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu ?

\- Oui, firent Will et Lou en cœur.

Nico leva les yeux au ciel et grogna.

\- Mais...Attends...Pour toi, fit-il en pointant Will de doigt, j'avais deviné que tu...mais **lui** ?!

\- Mais quoi, **moi** à la fin !? lâcha Nico.

\- Ben je sais pas moi ! Comment ça se fait que tu...que vous deux vous...? Bref, c'est bizarre...

\- Cecil, tu t'enfonces là, lui glissa Lou.

Will et Nico hochèrent la tête de concert.

\- Pas que je sois choqué ou quoique ce soit, hein ! enchaina immédiatement Cecil. Enfin si...un peu...Non ! ajouta-il devant le regard de Nico. C'est juste que...enfin...vous êtes deux opposés, quoi...

\- T'as jamais entendu parler du Yin et du Yang ? lui balança Lou, soudain abrupte.

\- Si mais...tenta Cecil.

\- La complémentarité, c'est l'équilibre assuré.

\- Oui d'accord mais...

\- Tu ne vois pas que tu as sans doute un des meilleurs couples du bahut sous les yeux ?!

Nico se sentit rougir. Il n'avait jamais su accueillir mieux les compliments.

\- Si si ! fit Cecil pour couper cours à la dispute qui allait éclater.

Aucun des deux concernés par la conversation ne savait quoi dire.

\- Et du coup...reprit Cecil. Ça fait combien de temps que vous...?

\- Depuis Juin, répondit Will.

\- Depuis Juillet, fit Nico en même temps.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé. Les rennes de la relation. Ne pas les lâcher.

\- Juin/Juillet, répondirent-ils ensemble.

\- Et...ils c'est passé quoi en ce mois Juinjuillet pour que vous...? Attendez, j'ai envie de savoir ?

\- Euh...C'est toi qui voit, fit Nico.

\- Vous avez ...!? Tout les deux ?!

\- Non ! Pas du tout ! Il ne s'est rien passé !

\- Rien passé ?! s'exclama Will.

\- Nan mais si mais pas ce qu'il insinue. Je te rappelle qu'il est décédé mentalement i peine deux minutes ! Juste parce-que Monsieur a voulu jouer un peu avec mes nerfs !

\- Pas faux. Donc, pour toi Cecil, il s'est passé quelque chose.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à la fin ?!

\- On s'est embrassé, c'est tout, lâcha Will.

\- Ah ! Bah si c'est que ça alors !

\- Bien évidemment que c'est que ça ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- Haha ! « queue », ricana Lou. Pardon. Je sors.

Les trois garçons écarquillèrent les yeux sur elle.

Nico rougit inconsciemment.

\- Lou ! s'exclama Will.

\- Désolééééée ! Continuez la discussion, hein !

\- Ben non. On peut plus vraiment après ça…

\- Excusez-moi…C'est sorti tout seul. Vous en étiez à « il ne s'est rien passé d'autre qu'un bisou ».

\- Oui, reprit Will, il ne s'est rien passé d'autre.

\- J'avais bien compris ! répondit Cecil. Est-ce que ça veut dire que depuis…. ?

\- NON ! intervint Nico. Rien ! Il ne sait rien passé !

Il avait la désagréable sensation de s'enliser dans la boue.

\- C'est pas ce que doivent penser les types qui partagent notre chambre…nota Will.

\- Ils sont au courant ?! s'exclama Cecil. Mais alors pour vous ça doit être chelou maintenant…

\- Euh ouais.

\- Mais il ne s'est rien passé ! préféra ajouter Nico.

\- Et il n'est pas près de ce passer quoique ce soit à ce rythme-là…marmonna Will.

Un silence commença à s'installer. Cecil prit les devants.

\- Et vous comptiez me l'annoncer quand ?

\- Euh…Jamais ? fit Nico.

\- Ok, je vois…

\- Ben, on voulait un peu éviter la discussion qu'on vient quand même d'avoir.

\- Non mais ça va, je vais bien. Franchement. Il va juste falloir que je m'habitue…

\- Alors, commençons tout de suite ! s'enthousiasma Will. Leçon 1 : Ne détourne pas les yeux !

Il se pencha vers Nico, mais celui-ci l'avait vu venir.

\- Non ! Will, non ! fit-il en se débattant alors que le blond essayait d'attraper son menton, un grand sourire aux lèvres.


	10. COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 4 : Leçon de vie

**Changement de personnage :) ! Et vous l'aimez celui-là ! On l'aime tous ! Alors régalez-vous ! :D**

 **Il y en aura d'autre avec lui plus tard ne vous en faite pas ! Bises ! Je vous aime ! :D**

* * *

 **COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 4 : Leçon de vie**

Leo avait fini ses cours à 14h et avait passé le reste de son mercredi après-midi en ville. Il s'était posé au parc et avait patienté là en espérant voir surgir la jeune hippie aux fleurs, celle qu'il avait rencontré quelque semaine plus tôt en lui tombant dessus. Littéralement.

Elle était plutôt de genre vachement mignonne. Elle avait son propre style vestimentaire, les cheveux d'une couleur particulière et ne semblait pas vraiment commode au premier abord. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un premier abord.

Leo ne l'avait pas revu depuis cette fois-là mais il y pensait tout le temps.

D'un naturel peu patient, il était partit faire le tour du parc en skate dans l'espoir de la trouver après dix minutes passées assis sur un banc. Il était tellement ailleurs qu'il failli plusieurs fois renverser des gens ou se prendre un réverbère. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

C'est lui qui faisait de l'effet aux filles pas l'inverse ! Depuis quand…

Leo cru rêver et voyant _ses_ cheveux. Mais trop près.

Il se sentit tomber et s'attendit à ce que l'atterrissage soit douloureux portant…

\- Aïeeuuh !

Leo releva la tête.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux en amande de la jeune fille. Un éclair meurtrier passa dans son regard.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Encore toi !?

\- Et oui ! Hé hé…

\- Tu le fais exprès ?!

\- Même pas.

\- C'est une manie chez toi de me tomber dessus ou quoi ?!

\- Euh…Je…

Il la revoyait enfin. Quel dieu devait-il remercier pour ça ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

\- Quoi ?! Je fais ce que je veux, crétin !

Leo ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait dit ça à voix haute.

\- Maintenant si tu pouvais bouger ta carcasse de mollusque ça m'arrangerait ! cracha-t-elle.

Leo se releva dans la précipitation et tendit une main à la jeune fille.

Elle la repoussa d'un revers de la sienne. Elle se remit sur pied, épousseta son jean.

\- Aïe, fit-elle en se massant la hanche.

Leo voulu faire un pas vers elle mais son regard meurtrier l'en dissuada vivement.

\- Encore désolé, murmura-t-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent de tomber sur les gens ? Dois-je m'attendre à ce que ça recommence ?

\- Jamais deux sans trois à c'qu'on dit !

Le regard qu'elle lui lança le fit taire d'un coup, il arrêta même de sourire. Jamais ça ne lui était arrivé.

\- Mais je serai l'exception qui confirme la règle.

\- Deux fois, c'est deux fois de trop, fit-elle froide.

\- Encore désolé.

Depuis quand il s'écrasait comme ça ?

\- C'est quoi ton nom ?

Il avait lâché ça. Sans le vouloir.

Elle fronça le sourcil.

\- Calypso, lâcha-t-elle mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

Leo fut un peu décontenancé. Il toussota.

\- Enchanté. Leo.

Au début, elle ne dit rien non plus mais finalement elle lâcha :

\- Bon, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : tu gênes et je vais être en retard. Adieu.

Elle le dépassa et Leo se sentit mal. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que sa chevelure ne soit plus visible. Il voulut se remettre en marche mais son pied écrasa quelque chose.

Des clés.

Et pas les siennes.

Il inspecta le trousseau. Il y avait une demi-dizaine de clés, dont une petite tordue ainsi que le nom de la jeune fille et son numéro de téléphone.

Il sourit.

Il savait comment la revoir.

 **\- S -**

Il était près de 16h et Leo attendait sur le banc qui faisait face au massif de fleurs où il avait rencontré Calypso la première fois.

\- C'est toi Le Corbeau ?

Leo pivota et sourit.

\- Ça se pourrait bien mam'zelle.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de lui.

\- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit. Je peux avoir mes clés maintenant ?

\- Non.

\- Non ?!...Tu m'as envoyé un message du genre (elle prit une voix plus grave) « Si tu veux revoir tes clés vivantes, regarde dans ton massif dans le parc ». (elle reprit sa voix normale) J'y suis allé et j'ai trouvé un bout de papier planté dans la terre avec écrit (et de nouveau sa voix plus grave) « Si tu veux revoir tes clés vivantes, retrouve-moi sur le banc juste derrière toi à 16h »

\- Hé ! J'ai fait de l'origami aussi.

\- Aussi. Mes clés.

Elle tendit la main.

\- Celles-là ? fit Leo en les agitant sous son nez, un sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune fille voulu les attraper, mais Leo avait anticipé sa réaction. Il les rangea dans sa poche et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il savait qu'elle ne viendrait pas les chercher là.

\- J'ai quelques questions à te poser avant.

\- C'était pas précisé.

\- Certes. T'as quel âge ?

\- Si tu étais poli tu ne demanderais pas à une fille.

\- Attends ! C'est toi qui me parle de politesse, _Miss_ !? Alors que tu m'a limite traité comme un chien tout à l'heure ! En fait non, à voir ta tête tu aurais mieux traité un chien.

\- Quoi ?! Qui es-tu pour juger les gens à leur tête ?!

\- Excuse-moi, _Princesse_ ! Je te retourne le compliment.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Teins, nouvelle question : dis-moi ce que tu penses de moi.

\- Je ne te connais pas.

\- Justement. La franchise est plus simple. Je t'écoute.

Elle sembla hésiter.

\- Tu es insupportable, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Bien ! Continue ! l'encouragea Leo.

\- T'es maigrichon, t'as pas l'air d'avoir grand-chose dans la cervelle et tu dois avoir une certaine réputation auprès des filles. Ça te va ?

\- C'est tout ce que tu peux dire de moi à rien qu'en me regardant ?

\- Je ne te connais pas. Mais je t'écoute, à ton tour, petit malin. Que penses-tu de moi ?

Leo la regarda de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait un jean délavé, un pull en laine blanc et les cheveux détachés. Peu original. Difficile.

\- T'as l'air d'une fille à papa. Tu es du genre solitaire. Et tu dois forcément penser que tous ceux qui ne sont pas en série générale, comme moi, sont idiots. Alors ?

\- C'est faux. Et d'abord je ne connais pas de personne qui ne soit pas en série générale. Et je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne mets pas tout le monde dans le même panier.

\- Encore un préjugé. Je te propose un truc : on oublie tout ce qu'on vient de se dire là et on repart sur de nouvelles bases.

Elle le regarda, sceptique.

\- OK, petit malin.

\- Moi c'est Leo. Je suis en Première Pro Méca. J'ai 17ans.

\- Calypso. Term L. 17 ans.

\- Voilà ! fit Leo avec un grand sourire. Tiens ! T'as été gentille tu les as mérité.

Il lui lança ses clés.

\- A bientôt, Calypso.

Et il s'éloigna, la laissant sans voix.

Plus tard dans le bus sur le chemin de retour vers le lycée, il reçut un message d'un certain numéro :

\- _C'est toi qui as redressé ma clé de casier ?_ -

Leo sourit.

\- _Oui, Princesse. ;) Ça me stressait_ -

Il n'attendait pas de réponse à son message. Mais avant de s'endormir, il en avait une.

\- _Merci_ -

Leo sourit. C'était une belle journée qui s'achevait. Bien qu'en revenant il ait surprit ses coloc' de chambre en…Non ! Pas ça ! Vite ! Une autre image !

Il alla chercher le souvenir de Calypso et se repassa la séquence avant que Morphée ne vienne le trouver.


	11. LEÇON 7 : Le latino est fourbe

**Hey !^^ Nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews ! Vraiment ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre malheureusement mais je les ai lu !**

 **Et désolée, en ce moment ce n'est pas régulier les post je m'en excuse..**

 **Bises à vous !^^**

* * *

 **LEÇON 7 : Le latino est fourbe, ne l'oubliez pas.**

\- T'es impossible ! s'exclama Nico en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte de la chambre pour l'ouvrir.

\- Mais c'était rien ! se défendit Will.

\- Il y avait du monde autour !

\- Personne n'a vu !

\- Je suis sûr que si ! C'est pas parce-que ceux qui sont au courant l'ont plutôt bien pris pour l'instant que ce sera le cas de tout le monde ! Alors tu évites ce genre de chose à l'avenir, s'il te plaît. Ou alors…attends qu'on soit seul, d'accord ?

\- Je rajoute à la liste, soupira Will. Main sur les fesses : proscrit. Concrètement on peut faire quoi en public ?

Nico fut pris de court. Il ne pouvait quand même pas répondre…

\- Rien.

Will se renfrogna.

 _Non ce n'était pas ce que… !_

Nico soupira.

\- Je voulais dire, c'est pas que j'ai pas envie d'être avec toi. C'est juste que tout le monde n'approuve pas forcément …ça.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Nous.

Will planta son regard bleu dans celui de Nico. Il avait l'air…étonné. Mais se ressaisit vite.

\- Mais là, il n'y a personne…remarqua le blond. Donc là je peux…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il se contenta de saisir le visage de Nico entre ses mains et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser doux. Nico sentit la main de Will se loger dans la poche arrière de son jean. Le contact ne dura pas une éternité mais assez longtemps pour que Nico se sente rougir. Will lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Alors ? On se la commence cette série dont tu me parles tout le temps ? Et en plus il parait que les coloc ne seront pas là de l'après-midi.

Nico lui fit un grand sourire à son tour.

 **\- S -**

\- Mais c'est dégueu ! s'exclama Will.

\- Je t'avais prévenu.

Nico tourna la tête pour pouvoir fixer le blond contre qui il était adossé.

\- Si tu veux je peux te dire de fermer les yeux à chaque moment gore.

\- Non merci, ça ira.

\- Très bien, Monsieur Grosdur, fit Nico en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

(L'auteur ne fait **absolument** aucun sous-entendu dégueu en référence à un quelconque attribut masculin. Non non.)

Il retourna à l'épisode et sentit la main de Will se lover sous son T-shirt, au niveau de son ventre.

Nico essaya de ne pas tiquer. Les contacts le surprenaient toujours même si il avait appris à s'y faire.

Une fois qu'il était installé avec Will, il se sentait mieux. Comme dans un bulle isolée, à l'abri de tout, au chaud. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

\- Le type avec les champignons sur le corps va se réveiller…lâcha Nico.

Il sentit Will sursauter contre lui.

\- …Voilà.

\- Bah ! fit Will, complètement répugné. C'est gore !

\- C'est 25% de la première saison, environ cinq minutes par épisode. Le reste du temps ils mangent ou causent.

\- Mouais…

\- Je te jure ! Après ça se calme ! C'est le temps de poser le contexte. La saison deux est moins gore que ça.

\- J'accroche pas trop pour l'instant…

\- On avait dit la première saison pour voir.

\- Je sais, soupira Will.

\- Par contre, il faut lire les sous-titres. C'est important ce qu'ils disent.

\- Hum. Rappelle-moi pourquoi on ne regarde pas le VF, déjà ?

\- Parce-que le doublage est nul ! Et on perd énormément en crédibilité des personnages ! tempêta Nico.

\- Ok ! Ok ! Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux ! Je te crois !

 **\- S -**

\- Je suis en train de penser, commença Will alors que Nico changeait d'épisode.

\- Je suis content que tu ais de la matière grise, remarqua celui-ci.

\- Très drôle, souris Will qui pinça les côtes de Nico sous son T-shirt.

Celui-ci se tortilla et émis un son aiguë très peu masculin.

\- Pas de ça, Solace !

\- Bref, j'allais dire que les types qui partagent notre chambre allaient par tarder à rentrer, mais, maintenant que je sais faire couiner un souris, je ne vais pas m'en priver, fit Will en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Nico se débâtit contre les chatouilles.

\- Solace ! Arrête, fit-il, à la fois énervé et mort de rire.

Mais le blond le serrait fermement entre ses bras. Nico se tortillait comme un poisson voulant sauter des mains d'un pêcheur et retourner à l'eau. Il parvint à attraper les mains de Will. Nico se retourna, faisant désormais face au blond en tenant les mains de celui-ci loin de ses côtes sensibles.

Will rayonnait.

\- Et il est fier de lui en plus.

\- Affirm… !

Will ne finit pas. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Et tous deux se figèrent.

\- Vous savez pas quoi ?! lança Leo un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

Il eut un temps d'arrêt devant ce qu'il voyait.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! fit-il. Deux fois ! Deux fois que ça tombe sur moi ! râla-t-il. Vous pouvez pas aller faire ça ailleurs ? Dans votre chambre par exemple !?

\- Euh… On est dans notre chambre, Leo, fit Will, très calme.

\- C'est pire ! Vous n'avez donc aucune considération pour vos camarades de piaule ?!

\- Mais on n'était pas en train de…commença Nico, rougissant.

\- Déjà, Jason et Piper j'avais rien dit ! Mais maintenant vous ! Vous pensez au pauvre célibataire que je suis qui doit endurer ça !? Vous diriez quoi si je ramenais ma petite-amie ici !?

\- T'as une petite-amie ? Mais tu viens de dire que…fit Will.

\- Oui. Non. Je n'en ai pas. Bref, de toute façon même si j'en avais une je ne vous la présenterai pas. Enfin…C'est pas vous qui risqueriez de me la piquer…Quoique, fit Leo en jaugeant Will de la tête aux pieds.

\- Eh ! C'est moi qui fais de l'effet aux filles ! Pas l'inverse !

\- Je crois que tu viens de faire traiter de fille, glissa Leo à Nico.

\- Quoi ?! Nan c'est pas…se défendit Will.

\- J'hésite franchement à leur dire la vérité sur toi. Genre, la prochaine fois que l'une d'elle t'approche, je me glisse à ses côtés et lui susurre « Hey ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu perds ton temps, il est gay.» Et devine vers qui elle se tournera ? Vers moi, pardi ! Je suis tellement parfait !

\- Vas-y. Je suis sûr que tu n'oserais pas, lança Will, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Tentant... Mais non. Je préfère jouer contre un adversaire de la même catégorie. Toi, tu es disqualifié d'avance, mon chou ! fit Leo, langoureux. Mais par contre, il y a une personne que je serais ra-vi d'informer de ce qu'il se passe ici : le pion ! Je suis censé en référer à la hiérarchie. Et vous connaissez les sanctions.

\- Tu ferais pas ça.

\- Tu crois ? fit Leo avec un sourire en coin. Meeuuhssi… !

\- OK OK OK ! On se calme. Pas la peine de s'énerver. On peut trouver un arrangement.

\- Parfaitement d'accord ! s'extasia Leo. Je veux vos desserts. Tous les soirs. Pendant un mois.

\- Va te faire…marmonna Nico.

\- Je te retourne le compliment ! fit Leo avec une révérence et un clin d'œil appuyé.

Leo décéda d'un million de manières différentes dans l'esprit de Nico.

\- Alors ? Marché conclu ? fit le latino.

Le soir même, au dîner, Nico et Will regardèrent leurs tartes aux fraises, la mort dans l'âme. Leo, lui, souriait comme un bienheureux. Allez savoir pourquoi…


	12. LEÇON 8 : La meilleure idée du siècle

**Bon... Ce chapitre est fade et ne sert à rien. Ils introduit la soirée chez Will celle du 1er de l'an que vous avez dejà lu...Bref, il aurait pu n'être qu'un chapitre bonus au final...**

 **Sinon merci pour les reviews et tout et tout ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! Je les lis mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'y répondre, désolée.**

 **Le bise ! :)**

* * *

 **LEÇON 8 : La meilleure idée du siècle**

Jason était entré dans la chambre un mercredi après-midi alors que Will et Nico regardait la suite de leur série.

\- Hey ! Vous deux ! Je vous cherchais.

Nico mis en pause. Jason reprit son souffle.

\- On se disait…Vous voulez venir avec nous ?

\- Euh…Où ça ? s'enquit Nico.

\- On est au foyer. On parlait de toi, qu'on te voyait plus beaucoup.

Nico ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

\- Alors ? Vous venez avec nous ? Il y a Pip's, Percy, Annabeth et moi. Leo est encore en ville.

Will et Nico échangèrent un regard.

\- Ça marche. On arrive, fit Will avec un sourire.

\- Cool les mecs. On vous attend.

Jason quitta la chambre. Nico était soudain stressé. Il aimait très peu que ces habitudes soient troublées.

\- On est d'accord. Pas de geste vers moi. On est en public, rappela-t-il à l'intention de Will.

\- Oui je sais. T'inquiète, soupira le blond.

Will passa devant lui. Nico s'en voulait un peu. Il attrapa la main du blond et celui-ci fit volte-face, étonné. Nico ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre : il l'embrassa, spontanément.

Will sourit et attrapa sa main.

Nico sursauta.

Will se pencha à son oreille.

\- C'est juste le temps du chemin.

Il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue.

Et Will tint ses engagements. Il lâcha la main de Nico dès qu'ils sortirent de la cage d'escalier et entrèrent au foyer.

C'était comme Jason l'avait dit : ils étaient là. Annabeth dans les bras de Percy et Piper dans ceux du blond qui partageait leur chambre.

Nico sentit un picotement au cœur. Il lança un regard à Will. Il vit dans ses yeux ce qu'il ressentait lui aussi. De l'envie. A la limite de la jalousie.

Mais ils savaient tous les deux que dans l'enceinte d'un lycée c'était impossible.

Will soupira. Nico était désolé pour lui. Pour eux.

Il prit place sur un des fauteuils. Will s'installa à côté.

\- Alors ? fit Piper. Ça va ?

Nico fut étonné. Il l'avait assez peu côtoyé au final.

\- Euh…Oui. Et toi ? Et vous ?

Il lança un regard circulaire pour faire comprendre que ça question s'adressait à tous.

\- Oui je te remercie, lui répondit Piper avec un grand sourire sincère.

\- Ma foi, moi ça baigne, fit Percy avec un grand sourire.

\- Pour moi aussi, répondit Annabeth adossée contre lui.

Le silence commença à s'installer. Mais Jason arriva au secours.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faisiez de mieux dans la chambre ?

Jason ne voulait pas faire d'insinuation mais manque de bol ça pouvait être interprété comme tel. Nico rougit vivement avant de répondre rapidement.

\- On regardait une série.

\- Dégueulasse, glissa Will. Avec du sang et des morts et des gens qui mangent des gens.

\- _Walking Dead_ ? demanda Jason, intéressé.

\- Non, pire. _Hannibal_. Tu peux même pas te trouver l'excuse « ce sont des zombies » parce-que là c'est un psychiatre psychopathe on ne plus humain ! Ou pas justement…

\- Hum…Pas mal… faudra que je regarde, fit Jason. Percy ? Les filles ?

\- Non merci, fit Piper.

\- J'ai pas le temps, fit Annabeth. J'ai plein de maths à faire.

\- Ma foi…fit le brun.

\- Sérieusement ?! s'étonna Will.

\- Bah oui. On tente.

\- Vous avez le cœur bien accroché ? demanda Nico.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête.

\- Alors je vous la passerai.

\- Merci, frère ! fit Percy avec un clin d'œil.

Nico se sentit perturbé un court instant, il détourna rapidement les yeux du brun mais reprit vite ses esprits, si bien que personne ne remarqua rien.

Il jeta un regard à Will. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. A si. Will avait remarqué.

Nico reporta son attention sur les autres.

\- T'es sûr ? demandait Jason à sa petite-amie.

\- Oui. Les trucs gores c'est pas pour moi. C'est pas que ça me rend malade, c'est juste que ça me passionne pas.

\- Le gore c'est en général cinq minutes par épisode, glissa Nico. Pour la saison un.

\- Et après ? s'enquit Piper.

\- Il y en a moins. L'intrigue se concentre sur la relation entre les personnages principaux.

\- Hum…

\- Aller Pip's ! supplia Percy. Ça te changerait les idées ! On se ferait ça les mercredis aprèm, ici. Comme ça on est tous ensemble !

\- Je vais voir.

\- Ouais ! s'écria Jason. T'es super Pip's ! Je t'…

\- Hé ! J'ai pas dit oui ! protesta celle-ci.

\- Mais je t'aime quand même ! fit Jason en lui déposa un gros baiser sur la joue.

\- Si tu crois que ça me fera changer d'avis ! Tu te… !

Jason ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il l'embrassa fougueusement.

Nico ressentit un petit pincement au cœur et soupira. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple pour Will et lui ?

\- Je te déteste, fit Piper, rougissante.

\- Je sais, mon amour !

Piper fit semblant d'être vexée.

\- Dites, intervint Will. Vous avez quelque chose prévu le premier de l'an tous ?

\- Pas encore, on avait prévu de faire une fête peut-être, fit Percy. Mais on ne s'est pas encore concerté.

\- J'en fais une. Si vous voulez venir.

Ils échangèrent tous des regards.

\- Je crois que dans l'absolu on peut dire oui, fit Jason.

\- Je suis convié bien sûr ?! lança une voix masculine si bien que tous firent volte-face.

Leo. Bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr, fit Will.

\- Cool !

Il s'avança vers eux, sa planche de skate sous le bras et se posa lourdement sur un des sièges avec eux.

\- Alors ? reprit le latino. Ça roule ? Je m'attendais pas à vous trouver tous là ! Même vous, fit-il en se tournant vers Nico et Will. D'ha-bite-rude vous êtes plutôt …

Nico faillit s'étouffer. Il avait réellement dit ça ?!

\- Leo ! On avait dit qu'aucune insinuation ne sortait de la chambre !

Oups. Il avait peut-être crié un peu fort. Il n'osa pas faire volte-face pour vérifier si tous les yeux de ceux dans le foyer les fixaient.

\- …dans la chambre. Justement, fit le latino avec un sourire en coin. En train de ne rien faire. C'est pour ça que vous me payez avec vos desserts tous les soirs.

Nico grogna.

\- On t'attend au tournant, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Jason arriva à la rescousse du couple.

\- Alors ? Tu reviens d'où toi ? fit-il à l'attention du latino.

\- Et bien, figurez-vous que…

Durant le récit de Leo, Nico et Will se déplacèrent à l'écart.

\- Il va être insupportable au premier de l'an, souffla Nico. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'inviter ?! C'est quasiment le syndrome de Stockholm !

\- Ouais, je sais. Mais je ne me voyais pas lui refuser. Au pire, quasiment tout le monde à la soirée sera au courant.

- _Quasiment_ ?! Qui ne l'est pas encore ?! s'énerva Nico à voix semi-basse.

\- Euh…Mon équipe de basket.

Nico ouvrit la bouche.

\- T'inquiète. Ils sont cool.

\- Mais…Tu…On…Raaah ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'ils seraient là aussi !?

\- Dis donc, en matière de truc que tu ne dis pas, t'en tiens quand même un bon bout.

Nico se sentit piéger. Il lança un regard furtif à Percy.

\- J'attendais…Je sais pas…Le bon moment. Même s'il n'y a pas vraiment de bon moment pour ces choses-là. Désolé. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

Nico sentit les doigts de Will s'entrelacer aux siens. Il sursauta et lança un regard circulaire instinctivement.

\- T'inquiète pas, lui glissa Will a l'oreille. Personne ne voit. Et ce sera comme à la soirée. Personne ne verra rien. J'y veillerai.

Nico souffla.

\- Et je ne t'en veux absolument pas, poursuivit Will.

Nico se tourna vers lui. Will lui souriait chaleureusement.

Nico se sentit soudain plus léger.


	13. LEÇON 9 : Il n'y a pas que…- partie 1

**Les deux chapitres que suivent avaient déjà été postés dans Screaming Ghost, donc pas de nouveauté jusque là...**

 **Je suis désolée de n'avoir pu poster avant, mais comme j'ai du le dire précédemment (il me semble), j'avais des exams à passer et donc pas de temps pour écrire et poster. Mais les vacances ont commencé ! Alors me revoilà ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **LEÇON** **9 : Il n'y a pas qu'en cuisine qu'il est question d'alchimie – partie 1.**

Ça faisait un moment déjà que Nico restait planté devant sa penderie, en boxer et peignoir de bain.

On était le 31 décembre et depuis peu c'était toujours la même chose : que se mettre sur le dos ? C'était un rituel désormais quotidien ce plantage total devant le placard.

Pas que Nico hésitait entre un noir d'encre ou un noir aile de corbeau mais plutôt qu'il avait découvert une nouvelle chose : plus aucun vêtement n'allait avec les autres.

Et chaque fois, il arrivait à se demander depuis quand il se souciait de la concordance des teintes de ses T-shirt avec celles de ses pantalons pour finalement se dire : « et puis merde ! ». Et attraper les premiers vêtements qui lui tombait sous la main.

Il avait plu à Will avec sa négligence vestimentaire, ça n'allait sûrement pas changer maintenant.

…Si ?

\- Nico ? Tu es prêt ? On y va ! Tu vas rater ton train ! lui lança son Oncle depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Nico ragea. Il enfila ce qu'il avait attrapé – un T-shirt noir à tête de loup en dessous de sa veste d'aviateur trop grande et un jean noir délavé et troué au genou. Avec tout ça il allait être en retard. Il attrapa son sac, y fourra un T-shirt propre, choisi au pif lui aussi, et fila rejoindre son Oncle dans la voiture.

Et c'est lorsqu'il eut refermé la portière qu'il se dit qu'il aurait dû mettre son T-shirt à tête de mort.

Il aurait voulu le nier mais il était incroyablement stressé d'aller chez Will. Tellement stressé que des fantômes étaient revenus lui parler ces vacances. Il n'avait même pas remarqué leur absence avant.

Et l'idée de carrément prétendre être malade avait sérieusement prit place dans son esprit. Mais il se disait toujours que mentir à Will n'était pas une bonne chose. Et il s'était engagé à venir pour la soirée du 1er de l'an. Bien que Léo et ses insinuations douteuses soient là.

 **\- S -**

A son arrivée, Nico avait pris un bus qui l'emmenait de la gare à un arrêt proche de chez Will. Le blond lui avait soigneusement tout indiqué. Normalement…

\- C'est le prochain arrêt.

Nico releva la tête vers la voix. C'était celle d'un blond aux yeux bleus. Nico le reconnaissait pour être un des membres de l'équipe de basket. Il n'avait juste pas son nom. Et il était avec ce qui devait être sa sœur jumelle, à n'en pas douter. Mais il n'avait aucune envie d'aller leur taper la causette. Il se contenterait de les suivre de loin en sortant du bus.

 **\- S -**

Lorsque Will ouvrit la porte, Nico était encore trop loin pour entendre leurs prénoms. Will les fit entrer et avant de fermer la porte, aperçu Nico. Il lui adressa un grand sourire et le brun accéléra le pas.

\- Hey ! Je t'en prie. Entre !

Nico esquissa un semblant de sourire pour le remercier, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Et si c'était comme ça toute la soirée ? Angoisse totale.

\- Bon, je dois retourner en cuisine, moi…fit Will.

Nico se retrouva alors au milieu de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas sauf…

\- Hey ! Nico !

Une jeune fille lui sauta au coup et l'étrangla presque. Nico sursauta.

\- Salut, Lou…Tu peux me lâcher maintenant. Je vais pas m'envoler.

Elle obéit et lui tira la langue, poliment.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux côtoyés d'un peu plus près ce début d'année scolaire et avaient appris à mieux se connaitre.

\- Tu devrais aller donner un coup de main à Will en cuisine. Après tout c'est la place des femmes, fit-elle, narquoise.

Mais ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se chercher des noises.

\- Tu feras attention : les robes sur les hommes c'est pas encore intégré dans la société. On risque de te prendre pour un travesti, répondit Nico, un sourire en coin.

Ils se toisèrent un instant. Ils se tueraient plutôt que de l'avouer mais ils s'appréciaient beaucoup en fait.

\- Nico ! Viens m'aider en cuisine ! lui lança Will en faisant irruption dans le salon.

Lou Ellen éclata de rire. Et Nico la fusilla de regard.

\- Je t'interdis de m'imaginer en soubrette, compris !?

\- Trop tard ! fit-elle, morte de rire.

 **\- S -**

Nico écarta un pan du rideau menant à la cuisine.

\- Je te préviens, je suis nul…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Son cœur manqua un battement quand Will l'attrapa par le bras et l'embrassa.

\- Désolé, s'excusa la blond un sourire aux lèvres après avoir mis fin au contact, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour t'amener à l'écart et te dire bonjour comme il se doit.

Nico resta figé un instant.

\- Ne recommences jamais ça, Solace ! fit le brun, légèrement en colère. Sinon je vais te claquer entre les doigts la prochaine fois et tu te retrouveras avec un cadavre entre les bras !

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai une formation de secouriste. Je n'aurais cas te faire du bouche à bouche pour te ranimer, fit Will avec un clin d'œil.

Un sourire écorna les lèvres de Nico.

\- Fin stratagème. Mais ne recommence pas. Ou alors préviens-moi.

Un peu instant de flottement s'installa. Comme si ils étaient loin. Tous les deux. Mais ensemble. Et c'est ce qui comptait le plus. Ils étaient rarement proches les journées de cours et les vacances, ils ne faisaient que se parler par message. Alors pouvoir se retrouver, là, tous les deux après presque une demi-journée de train pour Nico, et de pouvoir être ce qui s'appelle « vraiment ensemble » ça…

On sonna à la porte.

…ne dure jamais bien longtemps…

Will fit une petite moue déçue.

\- Reste là et…

Il l'embrassa furtivement.

\- ….fait bouillir de l'eau.

Et il partit ouvrir.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, lui et sa sœur Hazel, à faire bouillir de l'eau pour faire passer le temps ?!

 **\- S -**

Will revint quelques instants plus tard.

Nico n'avait pas bronché.

\- C'était Cecil… Bon, cuisine. Alors, il faut qu'on prépare le Gaspacho. La recette est là, indiqua le blond… Et t'as pas fait chauffer d'eau ?!

\- T'étais sérieux ?!

Will hocha la tête.

\- On va faire des pâtes pour ce soir.

\- Mais ! Je suis une catastrophe en cuisine !

\- Tu ne raterais pas un Gaspacho quand même ?

 **\- S -**

\- A l'évidence…si, fit le blond. Bon…Je vais rattraper ça.

Nico lui adressa un regard désolé.

Il avait fait tomber un concombre dans la poubelle en le pellant, avait failli s'amputer avec le couteau quand il découpait le poivron et il s'était fait une ampoule en mixant les légumes. Et il avait lâché la poivrière dedans. Littéralement.

\- Tu t'occupes des pâtes ? demanda Will.

\- T'as pas un _level_ moins difficile ?

\- Y a une préparation pour gâteau qui attend un œuf et du lait. Tu t'en sens capable ?

Nico pesa le pour et le contre. Mais Will s'avança vers lui, le pointant avec une cuillère en bois et répondit à sa place.

\- Tu ne vas pas rester sur un échec ! Alors si, tu vas le faire ce gâteau !

Avant que Nico ne puisse protester, une voix s'écria de l'autre côté du rideau :

\- Will ? T'as besoin d'aide ?

Will et Nico eurent le même réflexe et ils s'éloignèrent d'une cuisine de distance avant qu'un jeune homme ne passe la tête.

\- Tiens ! Salut Nico ! Je ne pensais pas te trouver en cuisine.

\- Moi non plus, Cécil.

Il y avait des moments comme ça ou Nico avait des envies de meurtre.

\- Nico ? demanda Will, interrompant celui-ci dans l'élaboration du crime parfait. Tu peux attraper les couteaux ? Ils sont dans le tiroir à ta droite.

Nico sourit intérieurement. Will et lui étaient vraiment en phase décidément.

\- Bien sûr.

 **\- S -**

En fait, Cecil avait tenté de perfectionner, enfin d'apprendre, à Nico les rudiments de la cuisine. Mais même un grand optimiste aurait reconnu ici une peine perdue.

Ils fixaient tous les deux, la pâte grumeleuse et trop claire pour être au chocolat.

\- Tu peux inscrire ça dans ton palmarès je crois. Directement, en première place, fit Cecil.

\- Ouais, avec les pâtes et le Gazpacho.

Nico jeta un œil à Will qui s'afférait avec trois choses en même temps. Il aurait bien voulu l'aider mais comment dire…il se débrouillait mieux tout seul.

Nico l'admirait. Vraiment.

\- Bon, reprit Cecil, tu regardes et tu en prends de la graine, ok ?

Nico soupira mais hocha la tête alors que Cecil rattrapait du mieux qu'il pouvait les dégâts.

 **\- S -**

La soirée avait réellement commencé quand tous les plats avaient été finis et que Will, Cecil et Nico avaient quitté la cuisine pour se mêler aux autres. Enfin…Dans le cas de Will et Cecil. Parce-que Nico, lui, ne connaissait que peu - au maximum la moitié des personnes présentent. La plupart faisant partie ou ayant fait partie de l'équipe de Basket de Will, Nico ne les avait quasiment jamais côtoyées. Il ne connaissait même pas leurs noms.

\- Alors ? Ce petit tête à tête dans la cuisine ?

Nico leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Lou…soupira-t-il. Tu devrais côtoyer Leo, franchement. Tous les deux vous faites la paire.

\- Hé ! C'est tout de même grâce à moi que votre petit ménage a vu le jour !

\- Pour mon plus grand malheur.

Elle ignora la remarque et poursuivit :

\- Et je n'ai eu aucun remerciement de votre part.

Nico leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel et parla d'une voix monocorde :

\- Merci Lou Ellen. Sans toi nous ne serons rien. Nous te devons tout, Ô Sublime….Non désolé. Je ne peux pas. Ça m'irrite la gorge.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire perfide.

Lou lui tira la langue. C'était devenu habituel autant de politesse entre eux.

Il y eu un petit silence.

\- Pour répondre à ta question initiale : Cecil nous a rejoint de toute façon.

\- Pardon ?! fit-elle en étouffant un rire.

\- Mais nan ! Pas dans ce sens-là !

Nico sentit ses joues lui piquer avant de reprendre :

\- Il nous a aidés à faire la cuisine, immonde petite perverse !

Lou ricana.

\- Excuse-moi de ne souhaiter que le bonheur de mes proches.

Nico était tenté de lui dire que le bonheur de Cecil la concernait de plus près que Will et lui. Mais il garda ça pour lui. A Cecil de se débrouiller avec ses sentiments.

 **\- S -**

La suite n'avait ressemblé à rien de connu pour Nico. Que ce soit l'ambiance régnante, la musique et les gens qui dansaient, Nico ne se sentait pas totalement à sa place. Et en plus il détestait les soirées.

Alors, il restait sagement assis sur la commode (oui oui ! la commode !) dans un coin de la pièce, un gobelet de punch à moitié vide dans les mains. Lou Ellen restait de temps en temps à ses côtés et le sollicitait pour aller danser, en criant par-dessus la musique pour se faire entendre.

\- Allez !

\- Non !

\- Pff ! T'es pas drôle ! Et si c'était Will, tu refuserais aussi ?

\- Avec tout ce monde ?! Il n'oserait pas !

Lou Ellen lui lança un regard de défi et s'éloigna.

 _Elle est pas sérieuse là ?!_

Trop tard. Il vit la jeune fille se faufiler dans la pénombre et entamer une discussion avec Will à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Merde !

Nico chercha un coin où se cacher immédiatement.

Il croisa un instant le regard de Will et cela suffit pour que celui-ci se décide à venir vers lui. Nico se laissa glisser de la commode et se dirigea vers la pièce d'à côté. Il s'attendait à ce que Will le retienne bien sûr mais il avait mal évalué le choc que lui ferait le contact physique. Il fit volte-face et dégagea sa main. Il s'en voulu immédiatement quand il intercepta le regard de Will.

\- Il n'était pas prévu dans cette soirée que mon petit-ami reste dans son coin à bougonner, déclara celui-ci en retirant le verre de punch des mains de Nico qu'il posa sur le meuble le plus proche.

« Petit- ami ». Il l'avait dit à haute-voix. Etonnant comme c'était à la fois rassurant et…étrange. Nico jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Mais personne n'avait entendu. Il soupira.

Will dû interpréter ça comme une protestation et, sans attendre, traîna Nico sur la piste de danse – accessoirement le carrelage du salon.

La musique changea à ce moment-là. Nico jeta un regard au PC.

Lou.

Bien sûr. Comment ne pas s'en douter.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et il l'ignora alors qu'il reconnaissait les premières notes à la guitare.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant regarder Will après. Le blond attrapa délicatement ses mains et fit lentement balancer ses bras de droite à gauche. Nico se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, gêné, en regardant autour de lui, anxieux. Mais personne ne semblait les remarquer dans la pénombre.

Il tourna les yeux vers Will qui lui souriait.

Il était fier de lui, le petit enfoiré.

 _ **So close no matter how far**_ _  
_ _ **Couldn't be much more from the heart**_ _  
_ _ **Forever trusting who we are**_ _  
_ _ **And nothing else matters**_

Nico esquissa un sourire gêné avant de détourner le regard.

 _ **Never opened myself this way**_ _  
_ _ **Life is ours, we live it our way**_ _  
_ _ **All these words I don't just say**_ _  
_ _ **And nothing else matters**_

Nico jeta un regard à Will, celui-ci le fixait avec intensité, comme si c'était ses propres paroles et qu'il les lui transmettait.

Le blond commença à articuler silencieusement la suite en souriant légèrement.

 _ **Trust I seek and I find in you**_ _  
_ _ **Every day for us something new**_ _  
_ _ **Open mind for a different view**_ _  
_ _ **And nothing else matters**_

Nico se prêta au même jeu.

 _ **Never cared for what they do**_ _  
_ _ **Never cared for what they know**_

Ils connaissaient tous les deux cette chanson par cœur.

 _ **But I know**_

Nico se fit la réflexion qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir un petit-ami qui avait les mêmes goûts musicaux que lui.

 _ **So close no matter how far**_ _  
_ _ **Couldn't be much more from the heart**_ _  
_ _ **Forever trusting who we are**_ _  
_ _ **And nothing else matters**_

 _ **Never cared for what they do**_ _  
_ _ **Never cared for what they know**_

 _ **But I know**_

Nico se laissait guider par Will. Il jeta tout de même un œil autour de lui pour se rassurer et effectivement tout le monde gravitait dans son propre monde, tout seul ou à deux, et personne ne se souciait d'eux. Nico replongea ses yeux dans ceux de Will.

Ses mains étaient un peu moites et son cœur battait la chamade mais sinon il allait bien. Le punch devait aider.

 _ **Never opened myself this way**_ _  
_ _ **Life is ours, we live it our way**_ _  
_ _ **All these words I don't just say**_ _  
_ _ **And nothing else matters**_

 _ **Trust I seek and I find in you**_ _  
_ _ **Every day for us something new**_ _  
_ _ **Open mind for a different view**_ _  
_ _ **And nothing else matters**_

 _ **Never cared for what they say**_ _  
_ _ **Never cared for games they play**_

 _ **Never cared for what they do**_ _  
_ _ **Never cared for what they know**_

 _ **And I know, yeah !**_

Nico ferma carrément les yeux pendant le petit interlude musical et pour la suite.

 _ **So close no matter how far**_ _  
_ _ **Couldn't be much more from the heart**_ _  
_ _ **Forever trusting who we are**_

Nico rouvrit brutalement les yeux quand Will déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

 _ **No nothing else matters**_

Il jeta instinctivement un regard paniqué autour de lui mais personne n'avait remarqué. Will lui sourit encore et lâcha ses mains alors que les autres remuaient autour d'eux à la fin de la musique. Le blond s'éloigna et Nico resta planté là un petit moment encore.

 **\- S -**

Le traditionnel décompte de minuit avait eu lieu et la plupart des invités étaient allés se coucher après ça. Des matelas avaient été installés sur toute la surface au sol d'une pièce à l'étage. Certains couples s'étaient mis un peu à part sur des matelas à deux places et le reste avait pris place sur ce qui restait de libre.

Nico s'était trouvé un petit matelas dans un coin qui lui convenait parfaitement. Loin de toute proximité. Il aurait bien voulu être plus près de Will mais c'était risqué.

Il avait juste posé sa tête sur l'oreiller, qu'une voix le fit sursauter :

\- Hors de question !

Tout le monde se tut. Nico releva la tête juste le temps de voir un Will arriver à grands pas vers lui, attraper un coin de son matelas et tirer le paquet vers le centre de la pièce sans qu'il ne puisse protester.

Will déplaça son propre matelas – qui était en bout de file – et intercala celui de Nico à la place.

\- Je t'ai à l'œil, Loup Solitaire, fit le blond en s'allongeant.

Nico sourit mentalement. Will n'avait décidément aucune gêne ce soir. Il fallait sûrement mettre ça sur le compte du punch.

Autour, les discussions avaient repris. Mais dès que la lumière fut éteinte les voix se turent peu à peu.

Dans le noir, Nico sentit les doigts de Will s'entrelacer aux siens avant qu'il ne rejoigne les bras de Morphée.


	14. LEÇON 10 : Il n'y a pas que…- partie 2

**Donc la suite que vous connaissez déjà...Mais c'est pour remettre dans le contexte ! :)**

* * *

 **LEÇON 10 : Il n'y a pas qu'en cuisine qu'il est question d'alchimie – partie 2.**

Nico fut réveillé par l'agitation et les chuchotements autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils, grogna à leurs intentions pour les faire taire et essaya de se rendormir.

Sans y parvenir.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il prit connaissance de son environnement proche. Son oreiller était tout chaud et doux. Très agréable si vous voulez un avis.

Par contre, il se soulevait de manière régulière.

 _Ne me dites pas que… ?!_

Il voulut s'assurer de ce que son cerveau imaginait comme scénario. Il allait se redresser et ouvrir les yeux sauf qu'on lui jeta quelque chose dessus et qu'il fit tout noir. Une couette. Impossible de voir quoi que ce soit là-dessous.

Mais il était sûr de sa théorie.

Il avait dormi sur la poitrine dénudée de Will.

D'ailleurs comment avait-elle fini dénudée cela restait un mystère. Un millier de scénarios des plus terrifiants lui passait par la tête. Ils n'avaient quand même pas… ?

Tous ceux qui murmuraient autour d'eux devaient se poser la même question.

Il ne parvenait que des sons étouffés à Nico mais il entendit très bien la question suivante :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dessous ? demanda un garçon.

Faire le mort. Ne pas bouger. Nico était tout de même tenté de laisser glisser sa tête sur le matelas.

\- Rien. Absolument rien.

Nico avait reconnu la voix. Il retint sa respiration. Qu'allait inventer Lou Ellen cette fois ?

\- C'est…le chat.

Si Nico avait pu, il aurait provoqué son propre arrêt cardiaque. Mieux valait mourir que d'entendre la suite.

\- Le chat ? répondit un garçon.

\- Ouais ouais ! Il a…attrapé une souris et…enfin c'est pas beau à voir, quoi…

\- Il n'y a pas de chat, ici, Lou.

\- Si si ! Allez voir dans l'appentis ! Il y en a au moins trois ! Le quatrième est ici. Il attend le réveil de son maître. Pour lui offrir son cadeau.

\- Son cadeau ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me shampooines, là ?

\- Tu savais pas ? Les chats apprivoisés offrent à leur maître une de leur proie. Dans ce cas-là, une souris. Le mien les dépose sur le pas de la porte mais apparemment celui de Will est très attaché à son maître. Il va lui offrir jusque dans son lit.

Nico allait sortir la tête de sous la couette, parce-que respirer la dessous devenait difficile, et aussi pour mettre fin à cette comédie grotesque mais son oreiller décida de remuer et de l'attraper fermement par la taille.

Nico sursauta et rougit violemment. Trop de proximité !

 _Que personne ne soulève cette couette ! Par pitié !_

\- Fait comme moi, glissa Will au creux de son oreille. Dors.

Nico sursauta une nouvelle fois. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond soit réveillé. Will esquissa un sourire sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Qui a faim ? lança Lou à la cantonade. Petit-déj pour tout le monde ! Allez ! Tout le monde descend !

Will et Nico entendirent la porte claquer. Le brun soupira en se redressant et rejeta immédiatement la couette pour respirer enfin. Will baissa son T-shirt – qui était juste remonté pendant la nuit, ce qui rassura un peu Nico – et grogna parce-qu'il avait soudain froid.

\- T'es réveillé depuis combien de temps ? demanda Nico.

\- Je dirais une bonne demi-heure, répondit Will, sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Et tu n'as pas eu le bon sens de me pousser ?! Maintenant tout le monde… !

Will ouvrit les yeux brutalement et fixa Nico.

\- Je profitais d'un moment rare. Et puis on peut être reconnaissant à Lou.

\- Pff ! La crédibilité du chat frôle le zéro absolu sur une échelle de 1 à 10.

\- Mais elle a au moins su faire sortir tout le monde, fit Will, souriant, en se redressant sur ses mains.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, que Lou Ellen leur lançait :

\- Si vous pouvez encore _avaler_ quelque chose, le petit déjeuner est servi !

Elle leur adressa un clin d'œil et claqua une nouvelle fois la porte.

Nico resta figé.

\- Elle n'a pas dit ça ?

\- Si, répondit Will.

\- Elle n'a pas réellement insinué _ça_ ?!

\- Si.

\- Elle a côtoyé Leo hier soir ?

\- Une peu. Mais je crois qu'elle est comme ça de nature.

\- Je vais la tuer.

Nico rejeta la couette encore plus loin. Il allait se lever, courser Lou, la…quand Will l'attrapa par la taille et l'obligea par la force à se recoucher, coupant court à toutes ses pensées d'homicides concernant Lou.

\- Plus tard.

Le blond posa les mains de chaque côté de sa tête et, le surplombant, il planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? commença Nico, inquiet.

\- Tu ne vas nulle part. Je te garde avec moi encore un petit moment, fit Will en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Puis il s'allongea à côté de lui.

Le blond glissa sa tête au creux du cou de Nico et passa un bras en travers de la poitrine de Nico. Celui-ci rougit.

\- T'es au courant qu'on ne pourra pas faire semblent de dormir éternellement ? demanda Nico pour masquer sa gêne.

\- Je sais. Mais fait comme moi : il n'y plus personne, ils sont occupés pour un petit moment, alors profite.

L'idée séduit Nico qui se rapprocha de Will. Son corps était chaud et sentir cette proximité était rassurante en un sens. Nico aurait presque pu croire à un rêve.

Will déposa un baiser dans son cou. Nico sursauta instinctivement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je profite.


	15. LEÇON 11 : Le blond pète les plombs

**Voilà ! Enfin du nouveau ! Les évènements vont un peu plus s'accélérer ici :)**

 **Allez ! Je vous laisse !**

 **La bise :)**

* * *

 **LEÇON 11 : Jamais trois sans quatre**

Les cours avaient repris bien trop tôt au goût de tous. Le premier mercredi après-midi avait été très attendu.

\- Aaaaaaaahhhhggg ! s'exclama Nico en s'écroulant sur son lit.

\- Comme tu dis ! lui répondit Will.

\- Vous avez eu un début de semaine difficile ? demanda Jason.

\- Long surtout. Je voulais rester en vacances, moi ! Au chaud dans mon lit ! gémit Nico.

\- Profitez de cette année vous deux, fit Jason. Les vacances se font de plus en plus rares après l'année de seconde. Je sais de quoi je parle.

\- T'inquiète, Capitaine, répondit Will.

 **\- S -**

Will était allé à son entraînement de Basket, laissant Nico seul au début de l'après-midi. Celui-ci s'était reposé en attendant le retour du blond. Vers 14h30 celui-ci était rentré, il avait filé à la douche. Nico avait fait pareil. Il avait abandonné ses vêtements dans la chambre et était allé dans la salle de bain avec juste sa serviette sur les épaules.

\- C'était bien ? lança-t-il à la douche d'à-côté.

\- L'entraînement ? Ouais ! Lou se débrouille de mieux en mieux. Et toi, Qu'est-ce que tu as fait en m'attendant ?

Nico sentait que le blond souriait.

\- T'attendre ?! Je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer !

Will passa la tête sous la cloison de douche.

\- Menteur, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Will vit Nico lui tirer la langue avant qu'il ne se redresse.

Alors que Nico commençait à plonger dans ses pensées, une voix, bien connue, lança dans la salle de bain :

\- Alors, ça y est ! Vous en êtes rendu à prendre des douches ensemble maintenant !

\- Quoi ?!

Nico entrouvrit la porte de la douche et passa la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il n'était pas le seul. Will avait fait la même avec la porte d'à-côté.

Ils se dévisagèrent. Et explosèrent de rire. Sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Rooh ça va ! raga Léo.

\- C'est que tu voulais une douche ?

\- C'est vrai que ça m'aurait arrangé que vous soyez dans la même. J'ai…Bref, je dois me doucher.

\- Ah mais pas de souci, tu peux venir avec l'un de nous, fit Will, tout sourire.

\- Euh…Sans façon. Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais c'est sans moi.

Will éclata de rire.

\- Ben, comme tu peux le voir on fait rien.

\- Effectivement, ça me déçois un peu venant de vous, fit le latino avec un sourire perfide.

Will et Nico refermèrent leur portes de douche.

\- On a bientôt fini, lancèrent-ils en cœur.

 **\- S -**

Jason était resté dans la chambre le début d'après-midi alors que Leo avait vite fait de ressortir après sa douche.

Nico, assis sur son lit, levait souvent les yeux vers Will dans la même position en face de lui. Nico regarda autour de lui. Il attrapa sa gomme dans sa trousse et la lança sur Will. Celui-ci releva les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, Nico lui fit silencieusement signe de venir. Will écarquilla les yeux et pointa son index sur sa cage thoracique. Nico hocha la tête et montra son PC du doigt. Will lui indiqua ses oreilles puis Jason pour lui faire comprendre que le bruit gênerait sûrement le blond. Nico lui montra sa paire d'écouteurs. Will vint le rejoindre immédiatement, faisant grincer son lit. Il s'installa à côté de lui. Nico mit en route un épisode de leur série.

En soi, un mercredi après-midi normal.

 **\- S -**

Jason avait fini par quitter la chambre un peu plus tard.

\- Salut, vous deux, avait-il lancé.

\- A plus ! avaient répondu Nico et Will en chœur.

Will bailla juste après.

\- Ça te dérange si je me mets sous ta couette ? J'ai un peu froid. demanda le blond.

\- Non. Vas-y.

Nico sentit les jambes de Will se glisser à ses côtés. Lorsque le blond fut de nouveau bien installé, Nico se réinstalla contre lui. Le blond passa ses bras autour de lui et Nico savoura la chaleur. Le blond s'autorisa même de lui faire un baiser dans le cou.

A la moitié du nouvel épisode, Will bailla.

\- Désolé, fit-il.

\- Tu veux qu'on arrête ? proposa le brun.

\- Non c'est bon. J'irai me reposer à la fin de l'épisode.

 **\- S -**

La fin de l'épisode arriva. Ils en étaient plus très loin de la fin de la saison 1 maintenant. Le dénouement était proche. Nico, lui, savait. C'était le plus jouissif : il attendait la réaction de Will avec impatience. Le blond avait plusieurs fois réagit devant telle ou telle scène mais Nico savait qu'il ne pouvait deviner la fin de la saison une et encore moins la fin de la série. Alors que la fin de la saison 1 était rageante, la fin de la deuxième était affreusement triste et c'était encore rien comparé à la fin de la dernière.

\- Ça te dérange si je m'endors ici ? demanda Will, interrompant les réflexions de Nico. J'ai la flemme d'aller jusqu'à mon lit...froid...loin...

\- Non. Tu peux rester.

\- Cool.

Will se glissa un peu plus dans le lit.

Nico posa son PC sur son bureau à côté. Il alla fermer le rideau et éteindre la lumière avant de revenir s'asseoir sur son lit. Et resta là, sans savoir quoi faire de plus.

\- Tu viens ? fit Will, avec un œil d'ouvert, et un léger sourire.

Ils avaient déjà dormis ensemble à la soirée du réveillon.

Nico se glissa à ses côtés. Le sourire de Will s'agrandit.

Il attrapa Nico par la taille et enfoui son visage entre ses omoplates.

Et Nico fini par s'endormir aussi.

 **\- S -**

Nico grogna lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans le couloir.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et la lumière s'alluma. Nico porta une main à ses yeux par réflexe. Will fit de même à côté de lui et grognant en prime.

\- A nan mais là c'est trop !

Ah. Leo était rentré.

\- Quooooooiiii ? grogna Nico.

Pour toute réponse, Leo arriva à grand pas et tira la couette. Le réflexe de Will et Nico fut de ramener leur jambes vers eux pour se protéger un peu du froid.

Will lâcha Nico pour se relever.

\- T'es sérieux, là ?!

\- Je voulais vérifier un truc.

\- Tu voulais savoir si on avait toujours nos vêtements ?! Si on n'avait pas copulé comme des porcs dans une chambre d'internat ?! Où si par hasard des plus jeunes que toi n'avaient pas exploré un terrain qui t'est encore inconnu à ton âge ?! Alors ?! T'ES RASSURÉ !? ÇA Y EST !? PARCE-QUE TU COMMENCES A DEVENIR CHIANT LÀ !

Nico resta figé devant l'agressivité de Will qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Leo sembla aussi choqué que lui. Pour une fois il ne répondit pas.

Et reposa la couverture sur eux.

Will attrapa la main de Nico et le traina hors de la chambre.


	16. LEÇON 12 : Confessions intimes

**Désolééééééee ! =o= J'aurais du poster la semaine dernière ! J'avais dit que je posterais plus souvent car je suis en vacances mais je me retrouve quand même avec pleins de truc à faire ! Veuillez m'excuser ! -.-'**

 **Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles ne vous droit au cœur et m'encourage à continuer. Alors : MERCI ! :3**

 **Voici donc la suite. L'intrigue ne fera pas un grand pas dans l'humanité, mais je vais confier quelque chose : je viens de quitter le lycée, les meilleures années de ma vie pour le moment, et j'avais envie de faire durer ça à travers cette fanfiction, parce-que, Will et Nico sont des personnages auxquels je me suis très attachée et que je n'ai pas envie de quitter non plus. Voilà. En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même. **

**Kisses on your knees.**

* * *

 **LEÇON 12 : Confessions intimes**

Will l'avait amené dehors. Le froid mordant de l'hiver les saisit au corps. Dans la précipitation ils avaient oublié leurs manteaux. Nico essayait de suivre l'allure de Will, mais le sportif allait vite.

\- Indique moi un endroit au calme et loin de tout. Vite !

Le cerveau de Nico chercha le plus rapidement possible.

\- Le cimetière, répondit-il au plus vite avant de réaliser.

\- Bien.

Will fila vers le portail de l'établissement.

\- Will ! Will attend !

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait pas.

Nico tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de suivre la cadence.

Ils arrivèrent au cimetière, enfin.

Cela fit un choc à Nico. En fait, il n'y était pas retourné depuis…un an... Depuis le soir où Will l'avait trouvé là, en hypothermie après que sa sœur Bianca...Mais bref. C'était surtout là que Will l'avait trouvé et l'avait sauvé.

Will sembla lui aussi noter ça et sembla se radoucir. Nico sentit la pression sur son poignet se faire plus légère.

Le blond respira un bon coup.

\- Très bon choix d'endroit, lâcha-t-il. Est-ce que tu as pensé...?

\- Je viens d'y penser à l'instant en fait. C'est juste que c'est là que je venais pour retrouver ma s...

Oups !

Nico avait lâché ça.

Will fit volte-face.

\- Ta sœur ? Hazel ? Mais pourquoi tu...vous...ici ?

Nico inspira longuement.

\- Ecoute. Faut que je t'avoue un truc.

Will haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est peut-être pas...

Nico respira un grand coup.

\- Si...Viens, fit-il et il l'entraîna sous l'amandier au font du cimetière.

Nico l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- T'es calme ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Presque. Laisse-moi deux minutes. Leo m'a vraiment mis hors de moi cette fois.

\- J'ai vu ça.

Le silence se fit entre eux. Et c'est finalement Will qui le rompit. Une seconde plus tard.

\- En fait ça me stresse deux fois plus de ne pas savoir ce que tu dois me dire. Alors vas-y.

Nico inspira profondément.

\- Je...suis né avec une sorte de don. Ou de malédiction. Je ne sais pas.

Il lança un regard à Will. Le blond était tout ouï. Nico tourna rapidement les yeux, gêné.

\- Je...vois les fantômes, lâcha-t-il. Je venais voir ma sœur Bianca ici. Quand tu m'as trouvé ici l'année dernière, elle était déjà partie... Enfin, vraiment partie... C'est pas clair ce que je te dis, là... Hum...Elle a choisi de se réincarner. C'est... Philibert qui me l'a dit.

Voilà. C'était dit. Plus qu'à attendre que Will parte en courant ou pire...lui rit au nez.

 **(Mais comme on est dans une fanfiction, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. LOL.)**

\- Alors c'est ça, fit le blond le regard au loin.

Nico écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers le blond en attente d'une réponse.

\- C'est ça ce petit truc mystérieux que tu traînes avec toi. Tu peux voir les fantômes. Ma foi, ça explique bien des choses.

Nico ne savait pas comment réagir à ça.

Will reprit en se tournant vers lui.

\- C'est qui Philibert au fait ?

\- Euh...Je sais pas vraiment. Un type un peu dépressif je crois. Du genre à se plaindre tout le temps.

\- Mais…Il est...Fantôme. Non ?

\- Si ! Complètement ! Tu pensais quand même pas qu'un type s'appelait comme ça à notre époque ! ricana Nico ce qui fit sourire Will.

\- Et... Est-ce qu'il y en a un ici en ce moment ? Un fantôme ? fit le blond en regardant au tour de lui.

Nico secoua la tête.

\- Pour tout t'avouer, ça fait un bon bout de temps que je n'en ai pas vu...Depuis, cet été en fait.

Le blond sembla revenir sur terre.

\- Cet été ? Il s'est passé un truc ? Ou bien...?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne vois rien qui puisse avoir interféré à ce po...

\- Moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Moi, répéta Will. J'ai dû être l'élément perturbateur de cet été.

Nico n'y avait même pas pensé.

Will fixa le vague. Et poursuivit.

\- En fait, je crois je l'ai toujours su.

Le blond fit volte-face vers Nico, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Nico n'en revenait pas.

\- Genre ? Tu le prends bien ?

\- Baaah, ouais ! Pourquoi je le prendrais mal ? Il y a pas de raison.

\- Tu pourrais m'en vouloir de te l'avoir caché...

\- Mais je t'en veux !

Nico se tourna vers le blond, anxieux. Celui-ci explosa de rire.

\- Je te fais marcher, fit le blond une fois que sa crise de fou rire fut passé. Je comprends qu'avouer un truc aussi gros, à ton petit-ami soit compliqué.

Nico se remit de ses émotions.

\- Tu pourrais aussi me traiter de menteur, ne pas y croire, me rire au nez (il jeta un coup d'œil à Will qui ne bronchait pas)... être jaloux, t'en aller, me planter là, me quitter...

Nico avait dit ça en premier lieu pour tester la réaction du blond.

Mais Will ne dit rien.

Nico se tourna vers lui.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

\- Ça y est ? T' as fini les scénarios catastrophes ?

\- De...Quoi ?

\- T'as réellement cru un instant que j'aurais pu, moi, réagir de ces façons-là ?!

\- Beeeeeennnnn...

\- Viens là, Melinda Gordon.

\- H...

Will ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester : il attrapa sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser.

Un long baiser dans lequel Nico ne décela aucune rancune. Il en fut soulagé.

Un poids monstrueux s'envola de son estomac.

Il mit fit au baiser.

\- T'en parle pas, hein ?

Will leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu m'as pris pour qui, là ?

Nico sourit et embrassa Will. Puis se rapproche de lui parce-qu'il commençait à avoir froid.

* * *

 **A très bientôt ! Je vous aime ! :3  
**


	17. LEÇON 13 : Le monde des Bisounours

**Coucou ! Chapitre un peu en avance pour fêter le fait que j'ai fini d'écrire cette fanfiction (hier soir très tard... 3.3 ). Reste plus qu'à poster maintenant ! :D**

 **Donc voilà, nouveau chapitre...Très sombre.**

 **Mais c'est ce vers quoi je voulais aller depuis le début (ça...et un autre truc...) mais je n'arrivais juste pas à placer ce moment au bon endroit. Mais là, ça y est ! :D**

 **Je voulais du réel dans cette fic et en voici ! Comme tout semblait plus au moins aller bien entre eux, il fallait bien cassé ça pour régresser vers la moyenne. Enfin, bref. J'arrête les pâtés... De toute façon, personne ne les lit... TToTT.**

 **Allez, Bises ! Et bon lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **LEÇON 13 : Le monde des Bisounours n'existe pas.**

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre? demanda Will. Je vois que tu as frissonné.

\- Je veux bien. Mais...ça va ? T'es calmé ?

\- Rapport à Léo ? ...Ouais...On va dire que ouais.

\- T'es sûr ? Pas la peine que vous vous entre-tuiez en vous retrouvant.

\- Mais nan ! T'inquiète je sais gérer mes émotions. Il m'a vraiment gonflé, mais ça va. Je t'assure.

\- En même temps, je te comprends. A la longue il est devenu saoulant. Moi aussi il m'a gonflé.

Will lui sourit, prit sa main et ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le lycée.

Les rues étaient désertes.

\- T'as vu beaucoup de fantômes ? demanda soudain Will.

\- Pas mal, oui. Surtout des gens connus.

\- Quoi ? Genre qui ?

\- Hum...Sophocle, dans le genre chiant, mais chut ! Il faut pas le dire.

Nio regarda autour de lui, s'attendant à voir surgir le dramaturge. Il cru apercevoir une forme évanescente. Mais non.

\- Chiant ? Du genre ? demanda Will.

\- Bah, à se croire supérieur à tous. Ah si ! L'année dernière quand on étudiait...euh...la réécriture là.

\- Antigone ? De Jean Anouilh ?

\- C'est ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu me saouler avec ! Et vas-y que c'était pas comme ça qu'il fallait faire, et que c'était pas ça qu'il fallait dire ! J'avais envie de le frapper, je te jure !

Will ricana.

\- D'ailleurs... (Nico regarda à droite et à gauche), étrange qu'il ne se soit pas remmené quand on parlait de lui. C'est le premier à faire ça d'habitude. Bref, il y a eu...bah Philibert, un noble français un peu oublié de l'Histoire je crois, dans le genre dépressif. Léonard de Vinci...

\- Léonard de Vinci !? LE Léonard de Vinci ?!

\- Oui. Mais je l'ai pas beaucoup vu, c'est un type plutôt discret et qui ne parle pas beaucoup, il traînait souvent dans les salles de technologie l'année dernière, mais comme c'est plus au programme de seconde, je ne sais pas s'il y est toujours. J'ai croisé Alan Turing, un jour aussi là-bas. Et puis quelques types pas connu, genre celui qui est tombé du dernier étage de l'internat des garçons.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un élève. Il y a quelques années. Euh...Ethan, il s'appelait je crois.

\- C'est triste pour lui. Même si je ne vois pas qui c'était.

\- Moi non plus.

Il commença à neiger doucement.

Nico resserra sa prise sur les doigts de Will. Celui-ci avait les mains bouillantes comparé à lui. Il avait donc un radiateur comme petit-ami. Chouette !

Nico en profita pour se rapprocher de Will, au moment où ils croisèrent une petite vieille dans une rue. Elle les regarda de travers et Nico déglutit. Cependant, il ne s'écarta pas de Will pour autant. Il ne voulait pas revivre la dispute de début d'année avec lui.

Nico se sentait déjà mal mais ça empira en arrivant aux abords du lycée. Lui qui s'attendait à les trouver vides à cause du temps, il se trompait. Quelques types à l'allure chaloupée fumaient devant les grilles.

\- Will. Je crois que je vais pas pouvoir là.

\- Mais si. T'inquiète pas.

Il sentit les doigts du blond se resserrer sur le siens.

Et ils continuèrent.

Nico tenta d'éviter leurs regards. Mais il les sentait sur eux.

Et ça l'angoissait.

\- Hé !

 _Non. Non. Non. Dégage. Va-t'en._

Nico ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup.

Mais les types les sifflèrent. Ils les interpellèrent et voyant qu'ils ne leurs répondaient pas, commencèrent à les insulter.

Nico déglutit difficilement.

Will et lui franchirent les grilles. Mais les insultes continuèrent même si ils s'éloignaient.

Ils ne dirent rien le long du trajet vers l'internat. Rien non plus en entrant dans la chambre.

Jason était là. Leo aussi.

\- Les gars, commença ce dernier.

Nico et Will attendirent.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été relou avec vous.

\- Pas grave, lâcha Will sèchement.

Le blond lâcha la main de Nico et alla s'allonger sur son lit sans dire un mot.

Nico fit de même toujours secoué pas les paroles qu'on leur avait balancées devant l'établissement.

Vers 18h30, Jason et Leo se préparèrent à aller dîner.

\- Vous mangez avec nous ? demanda Jason.

\- Ouais...fit Will, allez-y on vous rejoint.

Les garçons quittèrent la chambre sans rien dire.

Nico s'approcha du lit de son petit-ami.

\- Will ?

Il s'assit à côté de lui.

\- On pourra dire ce qu'on veut, entendre ça, ça fera toujours mal, lâcha Will la voix brisée, encore allongé.

Nico ne savait pas quoi faire.

Alors il s'allongea à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Le corps de Will ne tarda pas à être parcouru de sanglots qui firent monter les larmes aux yeux de Nico.

Il passa la main dans les cheveux blonds, comme il se souvenait que sa mère faisait. Autrefois. Quand il était petit. Après qu'il ait fit un cauchemar. C'était ça. Il fallait se dire que c'était un cauchemar. Rien d'autre.

Will sortit son visage rougit par les larmes.

\- T'avais raison. On n'aurait pas dû s'afficher comme ça. J'ai été idiot de penser que...

\- Hey. C'est du passé. Et t'es pas idiot. Loin de là. Juste un peu...rêveur, lui sourit Nico.

Will lui fit un petit sourire aussi.

\- Allez. A table.

Will sécha ses larmes. Et ils attrapèrent leurs manteaux respectifs. Avant de franchir la porte, Nico attrapa le poignet de Will et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avant de partir manger.

Mais même avec ça, Nico entendait encore raisonner les voix des types dans sa tête.


	18. LEÇON 14: Février et sa fête commerciale

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! :D**

 **Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews :D ! C'était un très beau cadeau, je les ai vu en rentrant de vacances hier et j'étais sur un petit nuage toute la soirée :D !**

 **Ce nouveau chapitre, vous allez l'aimer j'en suis sûre !**

 **Il est long, et complètement à l'opposé du précédent !**

 **Allez, je vous embrasse et sans plus attendre :**

* * *

 **LEÇON 14 : Février et sa fête commerciale.**

On était jeudi après-midi, le cours de physique-chimie avait été annulé et Nico attendait avec Cecil dans le foyer que Lou et Will sortent du cours d'art qu'ils avaient pris en option.

\- Alors ? Entre toi et Will ? Ça va comment ? demanda Cecil, soudainement.

\- Hum…Plutôt bien, je dirais.

\- Vous avez prévu quelque chose cette fin d'après-midi ?

\- Hum…Je ne crois pas.

\- Vous ne faites rien pour la Saint-Valentin ?! s'étonna Cecil.

Nico ravala un juron.

C'était aujourd'hui. Il avait complètement oublié.

\- T'avais oublié c'est ça ? fit Cecil, un sourire aux lèvres.

Nico hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres et s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Mais ne le dis pas à Will !

\- T'inquiète.

Un petit silence s'installa. Nico se dit que ce serait pas mal si Will et lui partaient de l'établissement quand il sortirait de cours. Qu'ils se posent quelque part. Ailleurs. Loin de tous. En ville par exemple. A cet instant, le portable de Nico vibra dans sa poche. Celui-ci, le sortit et regarda le message. Will.

 _\- Ça te dit, on va faire un tour en ville tout à l'heure ? :) 3 -_

Nico sourit et envoya un :

\- _ça me va ! :)_ _J'allais te le proposer )_ -

\- Je crois que Will avait aussi oublié que c'était la Saint-Valentin, commenta Nico à voix haute en rangeant son portable.

Puis il se rappela :

\- Au fait, et toi ? Avec Lou ? Ça avance ?

Cecil grogna.

\- J'ai l'intention de lui faire ma demande aujourd'hui. Je stresse. C'est horrible.

\- Ça va aller, mon pote. T'en fait pas. C'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Ok. Nico était nul pour ce genre de truc. Remonter le moral.

\- Merci, mec, fit Cecil, le moins du monde convaincu.

La cloche sonna et Lou et Will ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans le foyer.

Will adressa un grand sourire à Nico en le voyant. Auquel celui-ci répondit.

Puis ils lancèrent en chœur :

\- Toi aussi t'avais oublié ?

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- Bon, fit Will, je monte me changer avant de partir.

\- Je fais pareil, lança Nico.

\- A plus les gens ! fit le blond

\- A plus ! lui répondirent Lou et Cecil.

Tous les deux montèrent dans leur chambre pour n'y trouver personne d'autre.

Nico ouvrit son armoire. Mais il n'avait aucunement envie de mettre un énième T-shirt à tête de mort pour une occasion pareil.

Il jeta un œil à Will qui se changeait.

\- Dit ?

Le blond fit volte-face. Torse nu. Nico lorgna sur ses abdos un instant, en rougissant.

\- Hum ? fit l'interpellé en levant un sourcil.

Nico refit surface.

\- T'aurais…un truc à me prêter pour l'occasion ?

Et voyant ce que Will tenait à la main, ajouta :

\- Genre une chemise.

\- Tu mets pas un T-shirt à tête de mort ? s'étonna Will.

\- Je…J'ai envie d'un peu de changement.

Le blond sourit.

\- Elle risque d'être légèrement trop grande, fit le blond en fouillant dans son armoire. Mais, j'ai celle-là.

Il sortit une chemise noire, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- On reste dans les teintes.

Nico sourit et retira son T-shirt pour enfiler la chemise. Will fit de même avec la sienne. Elle tombait parfaitement sur lui mais celle qu'il avait passé à Nico était, en effet, légèrement trop grande pour lui.

\- Ça te va bien, nota Will avec un grand sourire. Tu devrais en porter plus souvent.

Nico voulait bien le croire.

\- Ça te donne l'air plus âgé, reprit le blond, toujours souriant. Et je dois avouer que c'est plutôt à tomber.

Nico se sentit rougir violemment devant un tel compliment. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment les accueillir autrement.

\- Tu veux que je te prête une redingote ? Ma noire par exemple. Je prends la bleu marine de toute manière.

Nico lança un coup d'œil à sa vieille veste d'aviateur et hocha la tête.

Will l'attrapa et la lui tendit. Nico l'enfila et noua son écharpe. Will le regarda de haut en bas, sourit de plus belle et l'embrassa.

\- Tu es beau, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Et ils partirent tout de suite après.

 **\- S -**

Will l'emmena dans un petit salon de thé anglais. Ils s'installèrent à l'écart sur une banquette confortable et une serveuse très souriante ne tarda pas à venir prendre leur commande.

\- Ce sera un thé Earl Grey pour moi, un muffin au chocolat…fit Will.

\- Et un chocolat blanc chaud et un muffin au chocolat aussi, s'il vous plaît.

\- Entendu !

La jeune fille prit la carte et s'en alla préparer leur commande.

Nico regarda autour de lui.

\- C'est cool ici. T'as trouvé ça comment ?

\- Lou m'avait déjà amenée ici, l'année dernière, juste comme ça. Elle connait les patrons, fit Will avec un grand sourire.

La serveuse revint peu de temps après avec les consommations. Elle leur souhaita un bon appétit et retourna au comptoir.

\- A peine kitch, nota Nico avec un petit sourire.

En effet, les muffins étaient en forme de cœur tout comme le coulis de chocolat sur la chantilly de sa boisson.

Mais même si il détestait cette fête commerciale qu'était la Saint-Valentin, avec ses vitrines dégoulinantes de cœurs rouges et roses et ses commerçants qui essayaient de vendre l'immatériel, aujourd'hui cela ne lui importait que très peu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Will.

Et se rendit compte qu'il était heureux d'être là, rien qu'avec lui.

Il croqua dans le muffin au chocolat qui lui faisait de l'œil. Délicieux.

\- Je t'aime.

Nico rougit, manqua de s'étouffer avec son muffin et toussa. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et perlèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues. Il les essuya tout en tentant de calmer sa toux.

\- Je pensais pas que ça te ferait un tel effet ! fit Will avec un petit rire dans la voix.

Nico rit de lui-même alors qu'il toussait encore.

\- C'est… _treuh !_ cliché au possible, ça ! _treuh !_

\- Ouais ! confirma Will avec un grand sourire.

La toux de Nico se calma enfin. Il souffla sur son thé et bu une gorgée entre deux rires.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa plus calmement dans ce petit salon de thé. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, rirent ensemble. C'était bon d'être un peu isolé des autres, des tourments qu'ils apportaient, d'être juste tous les deux, avec personnes pour les dévisager.

Et ne faire qu'un.

\- Je vais régler.

Nico voulu protester. Mais Will le coupa :

\- Nope. C'est moi qui t'invite.

\- Mééééé…

Will le défia de s'opposer à ça avec un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Nico fit la moue. Will lui vola un baiser, un sourire sur les lèvres, avant d'aller régler.

Nico remis son écharpe en l'attendant.

Will revint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- On rentre tranquillement au lycée ? fit le blond avec un grand sourire.

Nico hocha la tête. Ils enfilèrent leurs manteaux et quittèrent le salon de thé.

La neige tombait doucement dehors. Tout était décidément parfait. Nico sourit.

\- Pour ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure : moi aussi.

\- Quoi ?! fit Will, les sourcils froncés.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Nico vit que Will avait été déstabilisé un court instant. Mais le visage du blond se fendit d'un large sourire. Il noua ses doigts autour des siens et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Et pour une fois, Nico ne jeta pas de regard inquiet autour de lui. La Saint-Valentin c'était la journée des amoureux, si quelqu'un venait piétiner son bonheur à cet instant, il lui ferait la tête au carré.


	19. LEÇON 15 : Il y a de la revanche…

**Pour celles et ceux qui shippent le Solangelo par-dessus tout ! Pour celles et ceux qu'il veulent les voir régner sur le monde ! Ce chapitre est pour vous !**

* * *

 **LEÇON 15 : Il y a de la revanche dans l'air.**

En rentrant au lycée, Nico et Will ne croisèrent personne qui viendrait interrompre leur petit moment de bonheur. Et aucun visage dans le foyer ne leur était familier. Tous les couples qu'ils connaissaient - à savoir pas loin de tous leurs amis communs - devaient s'être isolés le temps d'une fin d'après-midi, eux aussi.

L'heure du dîner était dans plus d'une heure, alors ils avaient encore du temps pour se poser au calme et profiter encore un peu. Ils montèrent dans leur chambre.

Will referma la porte puis attira Nico à lui. Celui-ci émit un petit gémissement de surprise. Will l'embrassa. Il retira l'écharpe de Nico, puis fit glisser sa redingote de ses épaules et enfin se débarrassa de la sienne. Il commençait à faire chaud. Les mains de Will remontèrent sur les hanches de Nico, puis passèrent sur son torse. Ses doigts agiles s'attaquèrent aux boutons de sa chemise. Et…

La lumière s'alluma dans la chambre.

\- Ça va pas de réveiller les honnête gens qui dorment !

Nico et Will sursautèrent et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, soudain gênés.

Leo.

Encore et toujours.

Nico ramassa son écharpe et les manteaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? fit Nico

\- Genre tu dors l'après-midi, toi ? T'es pas en ville avec…qui déjà ? Cette fille là…euh ? interrogea Will.

\- Entre nous, t'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi, constata Nico. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Will s'approcha du lit. Leo baissa les yeux une fraction de seconde. Will capta tout de suite. Et il fit ce que Leo avait fait quelques temps plus tôt avec lui et Nico. Leo fut trop lent à réagir. Will souleva la couette.

Dévoilant deux corps en grande partie dénudés.

Il y avait Leo, bien sûr, mais à ses côtés…une fille, en petite-tenue.

Will rabattit violemment la couverture sur eux.

Will aurait préféré que Leo ait vraiment dormi au final.

\- C'est pas ce que vous croyiez ! implora Leo.

\- Ah ! Vous faisiez des crêpes ! On se disait aussi, plaisanta Will mais sans vraiment rire.

La jeune fille sortit la tête de dessous la couette et intervint.

\- En fait si, c'est complètement ce qu'ils croient.

\- S'il vous plaît, les mecs, soyez cool ! Dites rien au pion ! supplia Leo. J'ai été cool avec vous !

Will arqua un sourcil et devant cet air septique du blond, Leo s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- … Enfin, plus au moins ! S'il vous plaît ! Soyez cool, quoi !

Will vit du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille tâtonner le sol à la recherche de ses vêtements qu'elle enfila sous la couette. Puis elle attacha tous ses cheveux en un chignon lâche.

\- Vous savez quoi ?! Je la raccompagne au portail et on en discute après d'accord ?

On voyait que c'était le dernier espoir de Leo. Et ça réjouissait Will.

Il se tourna vers Nico et ils acquiescèrent ensemble.

Leo attrapa son pantalon, l'enfila et le boutonna en même temps qu'il essayait de passer son T-shirt.

La jeune fille mis son bonnet et zippa son sweat dont elle rabattit la capuche sur sa tête.

Leo enfila son manteau en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

\- J'ai votre parole ? Vous n'irez rien dire en mon absence ?

Aucun ne répondit.

Leo pinça les lèvres et sortit précipitamment derrière sa petite-amie.

\- J'ai failli dire sauter des crêpes tout à l'heure, lâcha Will.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- T'as vu sa tête !? s'exclama Nico à moitié mort de rire. On tient notre revanche !

\- Complètement ! Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? sourit Will.

\- Oh que oui ! fit le brun avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je te propose une mise en scène : prends ta chaise de bureau. Je vais chercher la mienne. On va les mettre là, face à la porte.

Nico et Will se dépêchèrent.

\- T'as un sweat à capuche ? demanda Nico.

\- Je crois ouais.

\- Met-le.

Will s'exécuta et Nico en enfila un aussi.

Tous deux prirent places, sur les chaises, capuche rabattue sur la tête. Ils attendirent Leo ainsi.

Ils se retenaient de rire tellement c'était bon.

Leo revint essoufflé quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Ça y est ! Alors, les mecs ! Qu'est-ce q… ?

Leo se figea en les voyant.

Will et Nico relevèrent la tête, parfaitement ensemble, et dans une coordination semi-divine, sortirent :

\- On veut ton dessert. Tous les soirs. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Ponctué d'un magnifique sourire machiavélique.


	20. LEÇON 16 : Question d'organisation

**Je vous remercie toutes et tous ici pour vos reviews, je ne le dirais jamais assez mais elle me font vraiment du bien pour continuer :D**

 **Voici un chapitre un peu WTF, et j'en remercie mes amies et camarades de chambre d'internat de l'année dernière, Jylle et AlexandraPhysalis, de m'avoir aidée à trouver cette idée géniale XD**

 **Sur ce ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **LEÇON 16 : Question d'organisation**

Le soir même, au dîner, Leo vient leur apporter son dessert, une délicieuse tarte aux pommes (MIAM !), mais surtout Lou était très excitée.

\- Oh ! Will ! Est-ce que tu pourras demander à ta mère la clé du bungalow que vous avez sur la côte !? S'teu plé ! Ce serait cool si on y allait tous ensemble cet été ! Entre couples !

\- Entre co… ! Mais ça veut dire que… !

\- Et ooouuuuiii ! fit-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Nico se contenta de lever le pouce accompagné d'un sourire pour Cecil et Lou alors que Will leur tapait dans les mains.

\- Cool pour vous, les mecs ! s'exclama Will, réellement content. Et ouais ! Je demanderais à ma mère, t'inquiète. Mais faut surtout pas lui dire qu'on est des couples.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lou.

\- Elle va s'imaginer plein de trucs et…elle n'acceptera pas. Je me charge de la convaincre mais si jamais elle vous croise surtout vous ne la ramenez pas trop, ok ?

\- T'inquiète, mauviette ! fit Lou avec un clin d'œil.

Ils restèrent longtemps à table à parler des projets de vacances dans le bungalow de Will si bien qu'ils ne quittèrent la table qu'un quart d'heure avant l'heure de l'étude.

Will et Nico remontèrent dans leur chambre et laissèrent Lou et Cecil ensemble dans le foyer.

\- T'entre p… ? commença Nico. C'est quoi ça ? fit-il en s'approchant pour voir ce que lisait Will.

\- Un post-it de « J ». Jason je suppose, répondit Will. « _Je réserve la chambre mercredi prochain de 14h à 16h ! J »_

\- C'est Leo qui a répondu _« Rêve ! C'est moi ! L »_ ? demanda Nico.

\- Sûrement. Ce à quoi Jason a répondu _« Il faut que je travaille moi ! J »_

\- _« T'as le CDI pour ça ! L »_

\- _« J'étais prems ! J »_

Tous les deux se décidèrent à entrer.

\- C'est quoi ça, Leo ? demanda Nico en désignant les post-it sur la porte.

\- Ça ? On s'est dit, avec Jaz', que ce serait plus pratique. Que les autres sachent quand ils peuvent librement entrer dans la chambre…ou non. (Il désigna son lit du menton).

\- Aaaaah ! Ça ! firent en chœur Will et Nico avec un grand sourire.

Leo leur intima de se taire.

\- Donc ! Avec Jaz' on s'est dit…des post-it !

Will et Nico attendirent la suite, sceptique.

\- Sérieux, les mecs ! Vous faites aucun effort ! ...Bon, si vous voulez réserver la chambre pendant un créneau vous mettez un post-it sur la porte avec le jour et l'heure. Un post-it bleu si ça concerne le travail, un rose pour…enfin vous n'avez pas besoin que je vous fasse un dessin…

\- Oh je vois…fit Will.

Il s'avança vers Leo, qui recula un peu instinctivement. Le blond lui prit un post-it orange et attrapa un crayon.

\- Tu sais le orange sert à rien, glissa le latino.

\- Chut ! Maintenant si. C'est la voix de la raison. Et interdit d'enlever les post-it.

\- Bien entendu, confirma Leo.

Will écrivit sur le petit bout de papier et alla le coller sur la porte.

Nico suivit le mouvement et lu à haute voix :

\- _« Leo ? Pourquoi tu veux réserver cette chambre avec un post-it ROSE ? N et W »_

Nico ricana en lisant. Ils échangèrent un regard complice avec Will.

La cloche sonna l'heure de l'étude. Jason arriva peu de temps après et s'arrêta pour lire.

Puis il se tourna vers Leo :

\- Pourquoi tu veux le même créneau que moi ?

\- Parce-que j'ai cours jusqu'à 14h et que plus tard, baaaah…ça fait trop tard.

\- C'est pour ça que je l'avais choisi !

\- Et je t'ai répondu que t'avais le CDI pour travailler !

\- Merci, j'ai lu. D'ailleurs, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi t'as pris un post-it rose ? On avait dit que c'était pour les occasions « spéciales ».

Jason marqua bien les guillemets.

Nico et Will se retinrent de rire. Leo était piégé.

Le latino écrivit sur un post-it rose et il alla le coller sur la porte.

Les trois autres lurent _« Bon, j'avoue. Je suis en couple. Voilà. L»_

Nico alla chercher un post-it vert, alors que Jason félicitait son pote.

Nico écrivit en réponse à Leo : _« Naaaaaaaan ! Sans blague ! Tu veux savoir un truc incroyable ? Moi aussi ! N»_

Will, qui lisait par-dessus son épaule ricana.

\- Attend, fit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Il griffonna lui aussi sur un post-it vert pendant que Nico allait coller le sien. Il montra à Nico ce qu'il avait écrit avant d'aller l'accrocher à son tour.

 _« Naaaan ?! Tu déconnes ?! Moi aussi ! Quelle coïncidence, alors ! ) W»_

Nico rigola.

Jason et Leo allèrent lire.

\- Hin-hin-hin. Très drôle, fit Leo, un peu vexé.

\- Bon, je vous propose de continuer cette conversation de vive voix, fit Jason.

\- Ouais ce serait plus simple, répondit Will. Alors ? C'est qui, Leo ? On t'écoute.

Leo le foudroya du regard.

\- Je ferais une annonce générale tout à l'heure à la pause, après l'étude.

\- Dit nous son nom au moins. Allez ! le titilla Jason.

\- Elle s'appelle Calypso.

\- Woaw. Pas commun comme nom. Elle est jolie ?

\- Une bombe, mec, tu peux pas… !

Leo toussota et repris voyant qu'il s'était laissé emporter.

\- Bref, on verra ça **à la pause**.

La dessus, le pion arriva faire l'appel. Et ils durent se mettre à leur bureau pour travailler.

 **\- S -**

La cloche sonna, cette fois la fin de l'heure (et demie) d'étude. Jason, Leo et bien sûr Will et Nico descendirent au foyer. Ils retrouvèrent Percy, et les filles. Nico et Will sourirent à Cecil et Lou posés un peu plus loin.

\- C'est bien que Lou et Cecil soient ensemble. Ça lui change les idées, glissa Will à Nico.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Elle a longtemps été sur quelqu'un d'inaccessible. Je crois qu'elle la bien compris maintenant.

\- Cette personne…c'était toi ? fit Nico, anxieux.

Will fit volte-face.

\- Quoi ?!

Il éclata de rire.

\- Non ! Absolument pas ! Pourquoi tu vas t'imaginer un truc pareil ?! Toi alors !

Will essuya une larme de rire au coin de ses yeux et sera Nico dans ses bras. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. (Il y avait du monde dans le foyer tout de même)

Nico ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il avait sorti un truc comme ça. Lou avait portant été claire à la soirée des internes l'année dernière : elle considérait Will comme son petit- frère. Alors peut-être que Nico avait juste envie de l'entendre de la bouche de Will.

\- Non, ce n'était pas moi. Et ça ne le sera jamais, tu peux en être sûr.

Will lui sourit et Nico fit de même.

\- Non, elle était sur une fille, une brune.

 _C'était pour ça que Lou lui avait dit qu'elle préférait les brunes à la soirée des internes de l'année dernière !_

Will continua :

\- Elle fait partie de l'équipe d'athlétisme. Je crois qu'elle est en première. C'est celle qui a remporté le cross cette année. Et celui de cette année aussi.

\- Oui, je vois ! fit Nico. Ok, d'accord. Effectivement, dans le genre inaccessible…

\- Ouais. Tout ça pour dire qu'ils sont trop mignons. Avec Cecil.

\- Ouais, confirma Nico.

Will jeta un œil au groupe de Jason et Leo.

\- Allez ! Il est temps de jouer les fauteurs de trouble !

Will partit devant et s'écria à l'intention de tous les membres :

\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Leo à une annonce à faire !

Will s'assit avec les autres, vite imité par Nico. Ils échangèrent un sourire.

Leo les fusilla du regard, puis se leva.

\- Bon, ouais. Je suis en couple les amis. Officiellement.

On l'applaudit. Percy se frappa les cuisses pour faire du bruit dans le foyer, vite imité par Jason.

Les filles s'exclamèrent :

\- Quoi ? Avec qui ?!

\- Elle s'appelle Calypso. Elle est super jolie. On est ensemble depuis…à peu près un mois.

\- Mais ! s'exclama Piper. C'est la fille sur qui tu étais tombé, non ?! Littéralement, j'entends.

\- Ouais. C'est elle, Pip's.

\- Elle est pas du bahut ? Si ?demanda Annabeth.

\- Nope. Elle est en Term L ailleurs.

\- Genre ! s'exclama Percy. Notre petit mécano sort carrément avec une L !

\- Et ouais ! C'est qui le meilleur ?!


	21. LEÇON 17 : Parallel Universe

**Et voici venir l'annuel, le traditionnel bal des internes ! :D **

**Je vous permet du lourd cette année !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **LEÇON 17 : Parallel Universe**

Les vacances de Pâques arrivaient à grand pas. Ce qui voulait dire que le Bal des Internes aussi. Dans moins de deux semaines, déjà. Will, Nico et Cecil étaient impatients. Ils attendaient à la pause dans le foyer que Lou revienne de la réunion de décision du thème de la soirée.

Lorsque la jeune fille pointa enfin ses couettes rousses, les trois garçons se précipitèrent sur elle.

\- Alors ?! C'est quoi ?! C'est quoi ?!

\- Alors, au début j'avais proposé Rave party.

\- Quooiii ?! Mais t'es folle ! s'exclama Will.

\- Nan mais c'était pour déconner ! Le truc c'est que je l'ai dit au moment où il y avait un grand silence. Le proviseur m'a fait répéter. Bon vous vous doutez que ça serait jamais passé… alors j'ai dit Ravioli.

\- Quoooooiiii ?! s'exclama Nico.

\- Je sais ! Mais c'est ce qu'il se rapprochait le plus de Rave Party. Ravioli. Rave Party. Rav…

Devant leurs regards désespérés, elle ajouta :

\- Hé ho ! J'ai improvisé comme je pouvais, les gars !

\- Louloute, t'es au courant que c'est pas un thème ça, Ravioli…ou Rave party ! fit Cecil.

\- Oui, je sais. Bref…Au final, c'est Genderbend.

\- Genre ! s'exclama Cecil. Mr Céleste a laissé passer ça ?!

\- Ouais. On allait utiliser le 49.3 mais il a cédé avant. Il a juste demandé pas de débordements, comme d'habitude. De toute façon, il y aura les pions. Au cas où.

\- Mes Dieux ! Ça va être un cauchemar ! gémit Cecil.

\- J'ai hâte de te voir dans une petite robe, mon poussin.

Lou lui claqua les fesses.

\- Hé ! protesta-t-il.

\- Vous allez enfin comprendre la douleur des filles qui doivent supporter les lourdingues. Je vous prêterais des robes. Ne vous inquiéter pas pour ça.

Elle leur envoya un baiser à tous accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

 **\- S -**

Le dernier jeudi avant les vacances, l'heure d'étude avait été banalisée. Toutes et tous se préparaient.

\- Déjà que j'aime pas les soirées des internes, mais là je vais pas pouvoir ! râla Nico dans la salle de bain.

Il avait le chemisier blanc à col Claudine noir de sa sœur. Et il tentait désespérément d'allonger la jupe noire que lui avait passé Lou en tirant dessus. Ce truc remontait de lui-même c'était obligé ! Et elle lui avait aussi prêté des collants opaques qui eut descendaient tout le temps ! Elle avait fait exprès, la garce !

\- Du calme, tenta Will. C'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Et puis, on est tous en robe, c'est pas comme si tu étais le seul.

\- Mais comment elles font ?! ragea Leo en déboulant dans la salle de bain à son tour. On pisse comment avec ça !?

Sa petite-amie avait été au courant du thème de la soirée et elle lui avait prêté une de ses robes. Une robe blanche et légère dans laquelle Leo était lui aussi mal à l'aise.

\- Tu la relèves, lui répondit Will.

\- T'as l'air très au courant de ce genre de chose, Solace.

\- Attention, les pions ne sont pas loin.

Leo lui décrocha un regard noir avant de fermer la porte des toilettes.

Will avait, quant à lui, emprunté les vêtements de sa mère. Une jupe longue, colorée, dans le genre hippie et un chemisier bouffant blanc. Mais Nico osait à peine le regarder tant c'était perturbant à voir.

\- Bon va falloir songer à descendre.

Nico inspira longuement.

\- Je vais mettre mes chaussures. J'arrive.

Il rentra dans la chambre au moment où Jason sortait si bien qu'il failli lui foncer dedans.

\- Desolé…

Le blond avait emprunté certains vêtements de sa copine, mais comme elle n'était pas très féminine de base…Jason avait juste un marcel très échancré laissant entrevoir le début de ses pectoraux, et par-dessus une chemise canadienne gris-bleu, ample. Sinon, il avait un pantalon à lui ne rentrant certainement pas dans ceux de Piper

\- Hey, Nico ! Ça te va bien ! fit-il.

\- Ha-ha ! Non.

\- Si je te jure ! C'est pas de la moquerie ! T'as une silhouette fine et…

Il se tut devant le regard que lui lançait Nico.

\- Ok. Comme tu veux.

Nico alla lacer ses converses noires.

\- T'es prêt ? fit Will.

\- J'arrive.

Nico alla pour attraper son blouson d'aviateur.

\- Ah non ! Sacrilège ! Tu prends ça !

Will lui lança sa redingote noire.

\- Merci, Cristina Cordula.

Will lui tira la langue en rigolant.

Arrivés dans le foyer, ils retrouvèrent Cecil dans une petite robe à fleurs et Lou dans le pantalon trop grand et le sweat ample de son petit-ami.

Lou les siffla.

\- Z'êtes bonnes !

\- Je te déteste, Lou ! cracha Nico.

\- Je sais !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le gymnase. En route, Lou pouffa de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? fit Nico, froid.

\- La musique ! C'est génial ! ria-t-elle.

Les trois garçons y prêtèrent plus attention. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes qu'ils la reconnurent.

 _ **Pretty woman**_

 _ **Walking down the street**_

 _ **Pretty woman…**_

\- Ah-ah. Très drôle, fit Nico.

\- Roooh ça va ! Si on peut plus rigoler ! fit Lou. Faut te détendre du slip !

Mais Nico était mal à l'aise, Will l'avait bien vu. Il redevenait le Nico renfermé et grognon de l'année dernière dans ses cas-là. Un moyen pour lui de se protéger lorsqu'il sortait de sa zone de confort.

Alors dans la soirée, Will fit des efforts pour tenter de le détendre.

Il l'obligea à lâcher son gobelet de jus de fruit et l'entraîna sur la piste de dance alors qu'Edwin Collins commençait.

\- Will, non !

\- T'as pas le choix !

\- Will ! WILL !

Mais Will ne l'écoutait pas. Il lui fit un grand sourire, attrapa son autre main et s'entêta à le faire danser.

 _ **I've never known a girl like you before**_

 _ **Now just like in a song from days of yore.**_

 _ **Here you come knockin'- knockin' on my door.**_

 _ **And I've never met a girl like you before.**_

Au début, Nico jetait des regards inquiets autour de lui. Will essayait justement de les oublier. Les autres.

\- Hey, fit-il à l'intention de Nico. On s'en fout de ce qu'ils penseront. Ça les regarde. Moi je veux juste être avec toi.

Nico ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Mais…la dernière fois…

\- Chut. Je ne veux plus y penser. Regarde-moi.

Ils dansèrent sur cette chanson sans se quitter des yeux. Nico retrouva un semblant de sourire au fur et à mesure. Et lorsque la suivante commença, ils continuèrent. Les premières notes avaient fait siffler et crier la foule, ramenant plus de monde sur la piste.

 _ **I don't want you**_

 _ **To be no slave.**_

A côté d'eux, Cecil et Lou avaient accouru et se commençaient déjà à se déhancher l'un contre l'autre. Lou chantait en même temps.

 _ **I don't want you**_

 _ **To work all day**_

Will sourit à les voir comme ça. Et l'imita.

 _ **But I want you**_

 _ **To be true**_

Il fit tournoyer Nico sur le rythme.

 _ **And I just wanna make**_

 _ **Love to you, ooh, ooh…**_

Nico rigola en comprenant les paroles que lui chantait Will. Un rire sincère.

 _ **Love to you…**_

Will se sentit tout de suite plus léger à le voir comme ça. A le retrouver comme il le connaissait et l'aimait.

Un gamin qui ne se prenait pas la tête.

C'est ça qu'il avait toujours vu chez lui.

A la fin de cette chanson, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés. Mais heureux.

Ils allèrent se poser au bar et boire un verre de jus.

\- Ça fait du bien ! fit Will la respiration encore forte.

\- Ouais ! fit Nico, souriant en se tenant le ventre.

\- Point de côté ? demanda le blond.

Nico acquiesça.

\- Viens, on va se poser.

Will attrapa sa main et l'emmena dans un coin de la salle. Ils se s'assirent à même le sol.

Nico s'autorisa à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Will un court instant. Avant que Leo ne vienne les rejoindre et se pose avec eux. Il tira sur sa robe et parla fort pour passer au-dessus de la musique.

\- Dites, les mecs. J'me disais : je pourrais vous présenter Caly dans…disons…de meilleurs circonstances ?

Will et Nico échangèrent un regard.

Le blond parla pour eux deux.

\- Ouais, pas de problème. Quand tu veux. Mais pourquoi que nous ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. On se connait pas si bien que ça…Tu ne la présentes pas d'abord à tes amis ?

\- Après. Vous d'abord. C'est la fin de l'année, ce serait triste qu'on parte fâchés, les mecs. Qu'on finisse au moins sur de bonnes bases. Tous les quatre. Avant de mêler les autres à ça. Et puis, entre nous, il y a certains de mes potes, pas Percy et tout, mais mes potes de pro à qui je fais moins confiance qu'à vous. Je sais que vous, vous ne serez pas jaloux…

Il leur fit un clin d'œil.

Mais Will tiqua.

Il prit une petite voix aiguë aux intonations qu'il trouvait lui-même insupportables. Genre le type qui veut imiter la caricature de la fille. Ou du gay trèèèèèèès efféminé que ni lui ni Nico n'était. (dit en passant, ce genre de types l'exaspérait plus qu'autre chose et ne l'attirait pas DU TOUT)

\- T'inquiète pas, mon chou, fit-il en ajoutant les gestes adéquat. Sans rancune. T'était mignon mais pas mon genre.

Leo resta sans voix, les yeux ronds, à demi apeuré.

\- Ne refait JAMAIS ça, fit Nico à ses côtés.

Will fit volte-face vers lui.

Nico se secoua.

\- Baahh ! C'était horrible ! Ça me passe partout !

Leo sembla lui aussi revenir à lui.

\- Ouais, man. C'était méga flippant. Ne refais plus jamais ça.

\- Au moins ça restera dans ta mémoire, fit Will avec sa voix normale cette fois. Ecoute, faut que tu comprennes un truc.

Will prit une grande inspiration et sortit calmement.

\- C'est pas parce que je préfère les garçons que je suis différent de toi, ok ? Je ne joue pas avec des poupées, je ne me maquille pas en cachette, je ne mets pas non plus les vêtements de ma mère…

Nico toussa à côté de lui. Will leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit.

\- Bon, sauf ce soir. C'est exceptionnel. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que je suis un garçon avant tout, ok ? Je suis comme toi.

\- Sauf que t'aime les bites, s'entêta Leo.

Will soupira (et ne vit pas Nico, à côté de lui, rougir de gêne devant tant d'impudeur).

\- Oui et alors ?! Qu'est-ce que ça change !?

\- Baaaah, rien, fit le latino.

\- Alors pourquoi t'en fait tout un plat ?! Je ne vais pas de te sauter dessus ! Je peux avoir des amis garçons sans en tomber forcément amoureux ! Ou avoir envie de leur sauter dessus ! Tu peux avoir des amies filles, qui ne sont juste QUE des amies ! Comme Annabeth, Piper ou d'autre encore. Bah, dis-toi que c'est pareil pour moi ! Compris ?

Leo hocha vivement la tête.

\- Caly viendra au lycée demain, vers 16h. Vous avez cours ?

\- On sortira de grec. Mais j'ai un train à 17h30 donc…j'ai une demi-heure, presque trois quart d'heure avec de partir du bahut.

\- Et toi Nico ? fit Leo en se tournant vers lui.

\- Mon train est à 17h45.

\- Ok. Donc demain, 16h…euh…Je sais pas où.

Puis Leo leur adressa un signe de tête et partit retrouver Percy et Jason.

La fête se poursuivit. De temps en temps, Will et Nico retournèrent danser et vers 22h30, les pions firent remonter tout le monde.

En rentrant dans la chambre Nico fut heureux de se débarrasser de ses vêtements et de filer à la douche, de même que Will.


	22. LEÇON 18 : Tout à une fin…

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elle me vont droit au cœur, vraiemnt ! :D mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'y répondre... Excusez-moi... =='**

 **Mais pour fêter le fait que le nombre de review à dépassé celui de la première partie de cette fic, voici un autre chapitre ! :D**

* * *

 **LEÇON 18 : Tout à une fin…**

Ça sentait la fin de l'année. L'été, avec son soleil et sa chaleur, était déjà là, un peu précoce.

Lou et Cecil étaient restés dehors par ce beau temps. Quand à Will et Nico, ils étaient remontés après le déjeuner. Ils auraient bien voulu être dehors eux aussi, mais ils seraient plus dans l'intimité à l'internat, à l'abri des regards dans leur chambre.

\- Ah. Des nouveaux post-it, fit Nico en s'arrêtant devant la porte. _« Je travaille au CDI toute l'aprèm, disputez-vous la chambre ). J »_ et Leo n'est pas passé par là vu qu'il a encore cours.

\- Dooooonc... On peut y être cette aprèm, fit Will avec un grand sourire.

Nico ouvrit la porte. Et alla prendre un post-it. Vert.

 _« On y est. W et N »_ écrivit-il et il alla le coller.

Les deux garçons se débarrassèrent de leurs chaussures et se posèrent.

\- Il reste plus beaucoup de temps, lâcha Will.

Nico se tourna vers lui, inquiet.

Will reprit, les yeux dans le vague :

\- Jason et presque tous les autres vont partir. Ils leur restent une semaine de cours, celle de révisions puis celle de leurs épreuves ensuite on ne les reverra sans doute pas… Ça va nous paraitre très vide l'année prochaine.

\- Ouais…répondit Nico, tristement.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, le cœur lourd.

\- T'as un don pour plomber le moral, toi ! lança-t-il à Will en même temps que son oreiller

Will rigola en le réceptionnant.

\- Désolé.

Puis il reprit :

\- Bon, on continu la série pour se changer les idées ? Ils nous restent combien d'épisodes ?

\- Sept.

Mais Nico savaient comment ça finissait. Et c'était loin de changer les idées. Au contraire, ça allait entretenir leur état de morositude.

Nico sortit son PC portable alors que Will allait fermer les rideaux et venait prendre place sur son lit.

\- Mais, dis-moi ! fit Nico avec un petit sourire en coin. C'est que t'es accro au final ? Il est où Monsieur « Ah ! Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Comment tu peux regarder ça ?! C'est gore ! », hein ?

Pour toute réponse Will lui relança son oreiller. Nico l'esquiva et le ramassa avant de s'installer à son tour sur son lit.

Will noua ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Nan, mais je reconnais que t'avais raison, la saison 1 est vraiment pour situer le contexte et même si les meurtres continuent dans la saison 2, ils sont moins nombreux. J'applaudis le travail du directeur artistique et de son équipe. Et le début de la 3 ! En Italie ! C'est magnifique !

\- On est d'accord ?! L'esthétique de cette série est pétée !

\- Complètement !

Nico enclencha l'épisode et prit sa place habituelle, adossé contre Will.

 **\- S -**

Dans les dernières minutes décisives de l'épisode, Will était à fond.

\- La musique donne envie de mourir déjà…

Will sera un peu plus Nico dans ses bras et quand vint le dénouement tragique son corps entier s'agita. Le cœur de Nico se serra.

\- Tu pleures ? demanda Nico en se retournant, avec une voix serrée par l'émotion.

\- Mais c'est horrible ! sanglota Will. Il peut pas ! Non ! C'est pas possible ! Ça peut pas finir comme ça ! Il l'aime ! Ça se voit ! Et il… ! C'est horrible ! Ils devaient finir ensemble ! Met la suite ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe !

\- Euh…Il y a pas de suite. La série est finie, fit Nico en posant son PC sur son bureau.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est la fin la plus… ! La plus magnifiquement horrible de tous les temps ! J'ai envie de mourir, fit Will en se roulant en boule sous la couette.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Nico en le rejoignant.

Et ils restèrent là, sans bouger jusqu'à l'heure de dîner. Ni Leo, ni Jason n'étaient rentré et ils ne les retrouvèrent que le soir-même, à table.

Les discutions leurs changèrent un peu les idées.

\- Alors ? On fête nos résultats d'admission autour d'une blanquette d'agneau dans laquelle je n'ai pas confiance et du riz trop cuit ! lança Percy.

Will et Nico firent volte-face.

\- Vous avez les résultats ?! C'était cet après-midi ?! Alors ? demanda Nico.

\- Moi, je suis pris chez les Compagnons ! En Chaudronnerie ! chantonna Leo, tout sourire.

\- Je pars faire un Erasmus ! lança fièrement Jason.

\- Je vais en fac de lettre, fit Piper.

\- Je vais en fac aussi ! fit Percy, tout content apparemment. Et dans la même ville qu'Annabeth !

\- Attends…ça veut dire que…commença Piper.

\- Ouais, je suis prise en école d'ingénieur, fit-elle avec un petit sourire timide. M'en voulez pas mais je réalise pas encore, c'est tout.

\- Mais c'est cool pour vous ça ! lança Will.

\- Ouais ! fit Jason. Un conseil, les gars, bossez dur et vous serrez récompensé. Ne lâchez rien !

\- Sauf au troisième trimestre de Term, fit Percy avec un clin d'œil. Il compte pas dans les dossiers. Seulement, les bulletins de Première et les deux premiers de Terminale. Au fait ? Vous allez dans quelle section l'année prochaine ?

Nico et Will savait depuis longtemps. Mais ils n'en avait jamais parlé.

\- S, fit Will.

\- L, fit Nico.

Ils savaient qu'ils allaient être séparés et ils redoutaient ça. Mais ils cherchaient à ne pas y penser pour le moment. Et puis, les couples en face d'eux s'en sortait bien…Il n'y avait de raison…

Malgré ce petit froid, le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur générale. Ils s'attardèrent tous à table (sauf Lou et Cecil qui étaient partis profiter d'un de leurs derniers moments ensemble) et ne remontèrent qu'à la sonnerie de l'étude

Jason s'adressa à sa chambre, un fois remontés :

\- Au fait ! Will, Nico ?

Les interpellé firent volte-face.

\- On regarde tous un film ce soir pour une des dernières soirées qu'on passe ici. Vous êtes convié bien entendu. Percy sera là en clandestin.

\- Ouais ! intervint Leo. On le bizute un peu en avance par rapport à son anniversaire.

\- Attendez, je vous explique, fit Jason. Pas de panique.

Il alla vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas Percy dans le couloir et alla fermer la porte.

\- Vous avez lu les bouquins de Rick Riordan qui portent le même nom que lui ?

\- Bien sûr ! firent Will et Nico en chœur.

\- Bien ! Vous voyez le film ?

\- Tu veux dire « le film » ? fit Will en insistant sur les guillemets.

\- Ouais, celui-là ! en ria Leo. On adore faire chier Percy avec !

\- Alors, Annabeth, notre génie informatique, nous a concocté un petit remake spécial pour Percy. Gé-nial ! On l'a tous regarder un aprèm ensemble, sans lui bien sûr, c'est magnifique ! continua Jason. Ce soir on lui montre. On va aussi appeler les filles via Skype pour qu'elles y assistent avec nous. Vous vous joignez à nous, bien entendu ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Cool ! Vous verrez ! Cette fille est douée !

 **\- S -**

En effet, un peu avant la fin de l'heure de l'étude Percy était arrivé dans leur chambre, sa couette et son oreiller « Le Monde de Nemo » sous le bras.

\- Nan, les mecs, sérieusement je le sens pas votre truc. C'est quoi ?

\- Tu verras ! fit Leo avec un sourire de petit diable.

Jason finit d'installer les matelas sur le sol, aidé de Will et Nico.

Ils prirent tous place devant le PC et appelèrent les filles qui décrochèrent immédiatement.

\- Ça y est ? Tout le monde est calé ? demanda Jason.

\- Ouais ! Envoie la purée ! fit Leo.

Et Jason lança le film.

\- OK, rigola Percy.

Même le générique avait été changé. On y lisait noms des réalisateurs/directeurs…etc précédé d'une mention débile du genre « avec l'aide du support merdique de… » ou même carrément certains noms remplacés par ceux des membres de leur joyeuse petite bande.

Puis le film avait vraiment commencé. Ainsi que les premiers éclats de rire étouffés dans les coussins.

En effet, ils avaient carrément commenté le film.

Apparition de Poséïdon.

Voix de bonhomme un peu kikou pour commencer : _« Bonjour, lol. Je suis un dieu un peu thug. Genre moi, j'sors de l'eau, comme ça, devant un moldu. Trankil. Un moldu qui me voit parce-que la brume elle n'est là que dans le deuxième film, lol. Et je sais pas où est passé ma canne à pêche, mon bob, ma barbe, et ma chemise hawaïenne. Lol. Moi j'me balade en sweat !»_

Retrouvailles de Zeus et son frère sur le toit de l'Empire State Building.

 _Voix mécanique : « Attention spoil dans ce film, Sean Bean ne meurt pas. »_

Voix de racaille _« Moi ch'ui encore plus un thug que mon bro, moi je casse des murs ! Puis je passe et je les recolle. Ouèch ! »_

Plan de la piscine.

 _« Bonechoure, che suis un type qui n'aryen à foire avec la description du bouquin alors ma tête sera remplacé pour le reste du film. Par celle-là. »_

Le dessus, un dossier de la tête de Percy, leur ami, prit la place de celle de l'acteur.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? fit Percy, à moitié hilare. Qui a fait ça ?

\- C'est moi, fit Annabeth. Je t'aime tu sais, cervelle d'algue.

Et elle lui envoya un bisou.

\- C'est géant !

 _« Ch'ai déjà mouins une tête de bite déjà, nangue ? Vous trouvez pas ? Par contre, ché 21 ans et ché soui censé être en 6eme. On fa dire que ch'ai redoublé. Neuf fois. »_

Le Percy du film sors de l'eau.

 _« Tiens ! Grover est noir ! Et ch'est pas le bisu boutoneux ! Plutôt, la racaille swag que le rasta man. Genre l'opposé. Le truc qui est le moins en rapport avec le personnage original. »_

Plan où Percy va au musée.

Annabeth, en voix off dans le film : _« Dite bonjour au Belieber ! »_

Les autres en voix off : _« Bonjoooouuuurs Bili-Beurre ! »_

\- Putain, les mecs ! J'ai des crampes aux joues ! fit Percy.

En tout le film était dans ces eaux-là. Tous avaient prêté leur voix pour décrédibiliser un ou plusieurs personnages (ce qui n'était pas compliqué). Et le résultat était tordant !

\- Les mecs, j'en pleure de rire là ! fit Percy. Chérie, t'es douée franchement ! Tu vends du rêve ! Je vois pas pourquoi tu veux devenir architecte !

\- Je vois pas moi non plus, répondit Annabeth. Par contre je vais vous laissez, Pip's c'est endormie et je vais me coucher aussi.

\- Ok ! Bisous ! A demain ! firent les garçons.

\- Bisous !

Et ils coupèrent la communication.

\- Bon, tu dors là Percy ? proposa Jason.

\- Hum. Ouais. J'ai la flemme de retourner dans ma chambre.

Les garçons se serrèrent sur les quatre matelas. Will et Nico en profitèrent pour se coller l'un à l'autre. Et le sommeil les gagna tous très rapidement.


	23. LEÇON 19 : …Mais pas tout de suite !

**J'avais dis 20 chapitre prévu non ? ;)**

* * *

 **LEÇON 19 : …Mais pas tout de suite !**

La traditionnelle dernière soirée avait eu lieu le jeudi soir avec musique Trans et boissons (non alcoolisées) à volonté, devant le foyer, en plein air.

\- Ah ! La voilà ma Rave Party finalement ! lança Lou en arrivant dans le foyer.

Elle prit Cecil par la main et ils filèrent dehors, danser.

Will et Nico allèrent se poser sur l'herbe avec Frank et Hazel, loin du bruit, plus au calme.

\- Alors ? Comment vous vous portez ? demanda Will.

C'est vrai qu'Hazel et Frank restaient avec les membres de leur classe et que Will ne les voyait quasiment jamais. Alors que Nico était avec sa sœur tous les week-ends. Et qu'ils se laissaient chacun leur espace vital la semaine. Bien qu'ils s'entendent à merveille !

\- Bah, bien ! fit Hazel avec un grand sourire.

\- Votre brevet arrive bientôt, non ?

\- Le brevet ? C'est quoi ça ? Ça se mange ? Une spécialité de chez toi ? fit Hazel faussement ignorante.

Will et Frank rigolèrent.

\- Ouais, c'est dans deux semaines, répondit le chinois. Jeudi et vendredi. Après la fin du bac des Term.

\- Ne vous stressez pas. Ça ne sert à rien, leur fit Will. Le brevet c'est une formalité.

Will montra Nico à côté de lui.

\- Il l'a bien eu, lui. Et il travaillait pas forcément.

\- Hé ! protesta le concerné.

Will planta son regard dans le sien en levant un sourcil.

Nico reprit :

\- Bon ok. C'est vrai.

Et il s'empressa d'ajouter.

\- Mais cette année je travaille !

\- Ai-je prétendu le contraire ? fit Will.

Question rhétorique.

\- Je dois avoir une bonne influence sur toi, fit le blond.

\- Et moi sur toi en ce qui concerne les séries, ajouta Nico. T'aurais jamais regardé ça de toi-même, avoue.

\- Certes…OUIN-HIN-HIN ! fit Will en s'effondrant sur l'épaule de Nico.

J+1 post _Hannibal_. Normal.

 **(Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça passe avec le temps…OUIN-HIN-HIN ! ...J+160 post** ** _Hannibal_** **)**

Nico lui tapota la tête.

\- Will !

Celui-ci releva la tête. Lou couru vers lui.

\- Tu vas pas rester là toute la soirée ! Arrête de draguer et viens danser ! T'as pas assez de ton petit italien ?! Je sais que t'aime les étrangers mais quand même ! Devant Nico ! A moins que tous les deux vous ne cherchiez un plan à trois…

Nico se tapa le front. Il croyait avoir fait ça mentalement. Mais non.

\- Quoi ? fit Lou avec un petit sourire. Oh ! Vous êtes très bien tous les deux, c'est ça ?

\- Exact. On ne cherche personne. Va faire tes blagues salaces à d'autres, fit Nico sur la défensive.

\- Ta sœur était au courant de toute façon, non ? reprit Lou.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hazel qui ne disait rien. Et à côté d'elle…

\- Ouiii…Mais pas Frank, fit Nico.

\- Meeeeeerde ! s'exclama Lou. Je croyais que…enfin que l'info avait circulé entre… je suis vraiment désolée ! fit-elle, sincèrement gênée.

\- Mon frère m'avait demandé de ne rien dire, j'ai fait comme il voulait, lui répondit Hazel.

Nico la remercia.

\- C'est pas grave, fit Will. A l'heure qu'il est, la moitié de l'établissement doit être au courant. Et à voir comment tu le dis haut et fort, le reste ne va pas tarder à le savoir aussi. Merci pour ta discrétion Lou.

\- Mais…

Frank semblait être revenu d'entre les morts.

Will désigna le petit-ami d'Hazel.

\- Et visiblement, il n'aurait pas dû l'apprendre comme ça. C'est exactement ce qu'on voulait éviter.

\- Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ? fit Frank.

\- Trésor, il faut que je te parle, lui répondit Hazel, qui commençait déjà à se lever.

Nico respira un grand coup :

\- Laisse, Haz'. Reste. On va en parler tous ensemble.

Will et lui confirmèrent à Frank les dires de Lou, qui gigotait à côté d'eux, mal à l'aise.

\- Je vous rassure, j'avais même pas remarquer, fit Frank. Vous êtes plutôt discrets.

\- Prudents, corrigea Nico.

\- Je vous cache pas qu'il va me falloir un petit temps de mise au point, reprit le chinois. J'avoue avoir du mal à vous imaginer…ensemble. Je ne pensais aucun de vous…Will t'a plutôt du succès auprès de la gente féminine, non ?

\- Contre mon gré, répondit celui-ci, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Et toi, Nico… (Frank sembla réfléchir). Non en fait, désolé. Je ne t'imagine pas en couple. Avec qui que ce soit. C'est pas contre toi ! Mais, l'année dernière, tu étais plutôt…solitaire.

\- Exact ! confirma Will.

\- Mais j'ai fini par me faire des amis, compléta le concerné. A la fin de l'année dernière et cette année. Et même…plus…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Will.

\- Je suis content pour toi, répondit spontanément Frank. Pour vous deux. Vous avez l'air… heureux. Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ? Si c'est pas indiscret.

\- Hum…Bientôt un an, fit Will.

Frank écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ah oui ! Quand même !

Un petit silence se fit.

\- Encore désolée, fit Lou.

Frank la rassura :

\- Aucun problème.

\- En fait, il est trop poli pour le dire, mais il ne s'attendait pas à aussi peu de manière de la part d'une « fille ». Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'on pensait des travestis, pourtant, répliqua Nico.

Lou lui tira la langue pour toute réponse.

\- Bon, vous venez danser ? s'impatienta le rouquine.

\- Hors de question ! Je ne danse pas là-dessus ! fit Nico. Et d'ailleurs, est-ce que au moins ça se danse ?! C'est même pas de la musique…

\- La Trans ? Baaah, on peut pas vraiment dire qu'on « danse » mais disons qu'on se défoule, quoi. Allez viens ! Venez tous ! Vous allez pas rester là, la dernière soirée !?

\- Jamais ! Moi, vivant ! Jamais tu m'entends ! Vociféra Nico.

Will et Frank échangèrent un regard.

Et il s'avéra qu'après quelques protestations envers le chinois, coups de pieds en l'air et insultes envers la rouquine, Nico fut amené de force dans l'espace de pelouse dédié à la danse. Et il finit par danser. Enfin… « danser ».

 **\- S -**

A la fin de la petite soirée, alors qu'ils allaient tous remonter, Will amena Cecil, Lou et Nico à l'écart.

\- Au fait, vous êtes tous conviés cet été dans mon bungalow sur la côte.

\- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Lou. Ta mère a accepté !?

\- Oui, Merida. J'ai négocié pour une semaine !

\- Une semaine ! Trop cool !

Elle s'autorisa même de lui sauter au cou.

\- C'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, Weasmoche. Mais ma mère.

\- Merci Mamère !


	24. COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 5 : Vacances…

_**PRIERE DE LIRE CE QUI SUIS (je sais vous n'en avez pas envie) :**_

 _ **Premièrement, désolée de vous agresser les mirettes comme ça mais je tiens à vous exposer la**_ _ **raison pour laquelle ce chapitre à été long à poster**_ _ **, je l'avais déjà dis auparavant que je partais faire mes études, donc là c'est la cas. Et qui dit études dit étudiant dit galère dit box internet qui n'arrive pas au bon endroit (depuis 2 mois, alors que j'ai payer l'abonnement) dit pas de co dit pas de chapitre.**_

 _ **Maintenant c'est bon. Je l'ai !**_

 _ **Ce qui nous amène au deuxièmement : bonne lecture de ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Merci, je voulais que vous sachiez que je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic :) ni aucune autre d'ailleurs !**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est long pour me faire pardonner ;)**_

 _ **ATTENTION : Contenu vulgaire (a part si le mot "bite" fait partie de votre vocabulaire courant, comme pour moi. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, adoptez-le !)**_

* * *

 **COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 5 : Vacances entre amis**

Will avait trouvé un moment où sa mère était assez reposée de son travail pour aborder le sujet du bungalow. Elle avait beaucoup hésité parce qu'elle le louait l'été. Mais à force de supplication et d'yeux doux, Mme Solace avait finalement cédé pour début Juillet.

Will lui avait sauté au cou, tellement il était heureux.

\- Juste, je veux que tout soit nickel pour les premiers arrivants, ok ? Et tu m'envoie des messages pour me tenir au courant, tu sais que je vais m'inquiéter, sinon !

\- Promis !

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

\- T'as grandi, mon rayon de soleil, nota-t-elle.

\- Ah bon ? fit Will en s'inspectant.

Mme Solace, hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- Tu deviens un homme.

 **\- S -**

Will était partit en train une demi-journée à l'avance pour s'occuper du ménage. Trois fois rien en vérité. Il avait bien sûr prévenu sa mère qu'il était bien arrivé et que tout fonctionnait dans le bungalow. Il la savait très stressée par son travail d'infirmière à l'hôpital, alors il ne pouvait que faire de son mieux pour lui ôter un peu de son anxiété de son côté.

Le train de Lou était le premier à arriver en fin de matinée le lendemain. Will avait refait le chemin jusqu'à la gare pour aller la chercher. En descendant du train, elle avait couru sur le quai et lui avait sauté au cou.

\- C'est géniaaaal ! Je suis trop contente ! Ta mère est la meilleure des mamans !

Will avait pris son sac et ils avaient fait le chemin en sens inverse.

\- Pour la répartition des chambres on attendra que…commença le blond.

\- On prend celle avec les lits simples ! On te laisse le lit double pour toi et Nico, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- T'es sûre ? s'enquit Will.

\- Non-négociable, le coupa-t-elle avec un grand sourire. C'est déjà tout vu avec 'Cil.

\- Euh…Ok…

Arrivés au bungalow, Will alla donc poser les affaires de son amie dans la chambre, où il rapprocha les deux lits.

\- J'aurais pu le faire, tu sais, fit Lou en entrant dans la chambre et voyant Will s'activer.

Ils retournèrent à la gare un peu plus tard pour aller chercher Cecil. Lou s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds pour le chercher dans le hall bondé et dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu, elle avait couru l'embrasser.

Will alla à leur rencontre, tranquillement, pour leur laisser le temps de se retrouver.

\- Le gothique arrive bientôt ? demanda Lou. J'ai hâte qu'on commence !

Will regarda son portable.

\- Ouais. On va l'attendre ici. Pas besoin de se faire un aller-retour express.

Les trois jeunes attendirent donc, dans le hall, jusqu'à l'annonce de l'arrivée du train de Nico.

\- Bon, biiiin…Je vais le chercher, fit Will, soudain la boule au ventre.

\- On vous attend là, fit Lou avec un grand sourire.

Il arpenta le quai en respirant profondément pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs. Une petite pensée se fraya un chemin dans son esprit. Il la rejeta dans un coin de sa tête. _Plus tard ! C'est pas le moment !_

Il continua à marcher et il aperçut enfin Nico au sortir d'un wagon. Le brun le vit et lui sourit.

Will accéléra le pas. Et un doute affreux s'empara de lui. _Devait-il l'embrasser, là, sur le quai bondé ?_ _Et risquer que Nico le repousse ? Ne rien faire ici et peut-être le vexer ? Attendre qu'ils arrivent au bungalow ?_

Le blond arriva à sa hauteur. Enfin.

Toutes ces questions s'effacèrent du coup lorsque Nico décida de son propre-chef de passer ses doigts fins dans les petits cheveux de sa nuque et l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

C'est un long baiser qu'ils échangèrent sur ce quai de gare, sans prêter la moindre attention aux voyageurs.

Will laissa Nico mettre fin au contact de lui-même.

\- On est plus au lycée. Ces gens je ne les connais pas, ils ne me connaissent pas. Et je me fous royalement de ce qu'il pense, asséna Nico avec un sourire.

\- Ok…Très bien…fit Will un peu confus.

Il attrapa sa valise, glissa son autre main dans celle de Nico et…le regarda.

\- T'as coupé tes cheveux, dit-moi, remarqua Will.

En effet le brun avait la nuque courte à présent mais gardait encore des cheveux un peu plus longs, tombant devant son visage.

\- Plus pratique en été.

\- J'aime bien, fit Will avec un grand sourire. Ça te donne l'air plus âgé.

 _Et tu sais ce que je pense quand tu as l'air plus âgé._

Ensemble, ils allèrent retrouver Cecil et Lou dans le hall. Et ils retournèrent tous ensemble se poser au bungalow. Will envoya un message à sa mère pour lui dire que tout le monde était bien arrivé.

\- Et man ?! T'as amené ta guitare ! fit Cecil en entrant, voyant l'étui posé dans le petit salon. Génial !

\- C'est pour si on se fait un petit feu de camp sur la plage un de ces soirs.

\- Trop biiiien ! fit Lou.

Will laissa un petit temps à tous pour poser leurs affaires et prendre leurs marques. Puis frappa des mains :

\- Bon, alors ! Réunion au salon !

Lou, Cecil et Nico prirent place sur les canapés.

\- Premièrement, et à la demande de la matriarche, le bungalow doit être nickel quand on partira vendredi. Enfin vous, moi je reste jusqu'à samedi…

Will essayait de ne pas regarder Nico dans les yeux.

\- Mais bref ! reprit-il. Bungalow nickel comme il est aujourd'hui !

\- Oui, Chef ! firent-ils en chœur.

\- Deuxièmement, on va sortir et ranger tout ce que vous avez ramené comme nourriture. Et troisièmement, on va faire les lits maintenant, comme ça se sera fait. On se couchera tranquille sans avoir ça à l'esprit.

\- Oui, Chef !

Et le petit monde s'activa si bien qu'une heure suffit pour finir la totalité des tâches.

\- Je propose d'aller se manger une glace et faire un tour à la plage ! fit Lou.

Elle obtint, comme par hasard, l'accord de tout le monde.

\- Oubliez pas : Chapeau, casquette, crème solaire et lunettes les enfants ! lança-t-elle dans le bungalow.

Cette première virée fut tranquille. Ils se baladèrent simplement, parfois chahutant avec l'eau de mer. Et ils revinrent au bungalow pour une fin de soirée posée, car le voyage en avait fatigué plus d'un.

\- Nico ? fit Will une fois la lumière éteinte dans leur chambre.

\- Huuum ?

\- Ma proposition tient toujours ?

\- Hum hum ! acquiesça Nico.

Will tâtonna à la recherche du visage de Nico. Et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonne nuit, lui glissa-il à l'oreille.

Mais Nico s'était déjà endormi.

 **\- S -**

Le lendemain, ils avaient profité de pouvoir faire la grasse matinée. Les vacances. Enfin.

Ils avaient lentement émergés. Et ils n'étaient finalement sortis qu'en milieu d'après-midi. Ils avaient arpenté la plage de long en large et s'étaient posés à l'ombre des falaises. Lou-la-casse-cou avaient insisté pour les escalader et Will l'avait suivie.

Ils étaient rentrés alors que le soleil se couchait et que la nuit tombait. Ce soir là non plus ils n'avaient pas veillé tard.

 **\- S -**

Le troisième jour, Lou-la-tête-brûlée avait voulu tenter la baignade. Elle avait fait mettre tout le monde en maillot de bain (même Nico !).

Mais la température de l'eau les avait vite refroidit (au propre comme au figuré).

Ils se posèrent donc leurs serviettes de plage sur le sable et commencèrent à entretenir leur bronzage (pour ceux qui en avait un, pas comme Nico).

Bien qu'à l'ombre du parasol et en plus d'avoir gardé son T-shirt, Nico connaissait sa peau, elle n'allait pas bronzer mais brûler. Il était italien avec une peau de roux. Il fallait le faire !

Lou le prit en photo alors qu'il s'étalait une tonne de crème solaire. Celui-ci ne trouva rien de plus mature à répondre que lui tirer la langue. La jeune fille rigola.

\- Je t'ai !

Un peu plus tard, elle prit le combo Will/Cecil en train de dormir, allongé face contre sable au soleil, à proximité de Nico.

Elle fit un signe au brun qui ne dépassait pas même un orteil de l'ombre du parasol et articula « par-fait !». Nico sourit.

Plus tard, elle fit signe à Nico de la rejoindre un peu plus loin. Elle lui confia assez bas.

\- Comme les deux mollusques dorment, là. Ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour en ville ? Je voudrais trouver une carte pour qu'on écrive tous un mot de remerciement à la mère de Will pour nous faire confiance et nous avoir prêter le bungalow. Mais je veux pas que Will le sache.

\- C'est une très bonne idée.

Et tous les deux laissèrent frire les carcasses de leurs amis au soleil et partirent explorer les méandres de la ville. Nico laissa le choix de la carte à Lou, c'était son idée.

\- On partage le somme ? proposa Nico.

\- Pour une carte postale et un timbre ?! T'embête pas ! Je gère ça !

Nico obtempéra.

Ils se posèrent dans un coin et écrivirent chacun un petit mot au dos.

\- Je la ferais signer par Cecil ce soir, fit-elle en rangeant précieusement la carte dans son sac à dos. J'irais la poster ensuite.

Puis ils retournèrent sur la plage comme si de rien était.

\- Vous étiez où ? fit Will en relevant la tête.

\- On est allé faire un tour pendant que vous dormiez, mollusques ! répondit Lou.

Ils replièrent leurs serviettes et rentrèrent au bungalow car la fraîcheur tombait. Ils prirent à tour de rôle une bonne douche bien méritée.

 **\- S -**

Le quatrième soir arriva déjà, et avec lui la dernière soirée. Ils avaient déjà prévu depuis le début qu'à cette occasion ils allaient faire une veillée feu de camp sur la plage et qu'ils dormiraient là-bas, à la belle étoile.

Dans la journée, ils avaient fait leurs bagages pour le lendemain et ils étaient partis après le dîner.

Ils se trouvèrent un endroit au calme, un peu éloigné de la ville et établirent leur campement.

Will s'occupa d'allumer le feu entre les pierres qu'il avait récolté en chemin. Il lança à Cecil et Lou :

\- J'aurais besoin de bois, brindilles séchées et branches.

\- On va te chercher ça, Chef ! répondit Lou en embarquant Cecil.

Will attendit qu'ils soient un peu éloignés pour s'adresser à Nico qui sortait les couvertures et les duvets.

\- Est-ce que c'est toujours bon ? Ma proposition ? s'enquit-il.

\- Que je reste un soir de plus ?

Will hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Nico.

Will se mettait à douter sérieusement que Nico ait deviné les raisons de cette proposition. Et s'il l'effrayait avec ses intentions ? Il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer ou se montrer pressant, mais pour Will cette semi-proximité dans leur chambre d'internat cette année avait été à la limite de la torture par moment. Et il ne connaissait pas l'avis de Nico là-dessus.

Heureusement, Lou et Cecil revinrent, coupant toute interrogation mentale qui n'avait pas sa place dans une soirée comme celle-là.

La nuit tombait tranquillement et il faisait doux. Will alluma donc le feu, avec une copie de maths de l'année dernière et quelques allumettes, sous les yeux attentifs de ses amis.

Lou sortit une des poches de marshmallow qu'elle ouvrit.

Et la veillée commença officiellement.

Lou réclama que Will joue de la guitare et le blond s'exécuta avec plaisir.

Il commença avec des chansons douces et des versions acoustiques, les autres se joignant à lui pour chanter.

Nico, lui, n'écoutait que Will, complètement sous le charme. Le blond avait une voix grave et suave envoûtante quand il chantait. Aux échos à la fois, semblables et différents de ceux qu'il avait quand il parlait. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une telle voix se cachait sous ces taches de rousseur ?

Il faisait des pauses entre chaque chanson pour manger quelques marshmallows.

\- Viens, fit soudainement Lou en prenant Nico par la main.

\- Hein !? Mais que…quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que… ?!

\- On revient. Je veux juste avoir de mots à dire à Nico. Continuez sans nous !

Cecil et Will les regardèrent s'éloigner, incrédules.

Nico lança un regard désespéré à son petit-ami, mais le blond de lui fit qu'un grand sourire rassurant.

Lou amena Nico au bord de la marée, basse à cette heure tardive.

\- Je vois que tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux pour assumer tes sentiments. Bravo.

\- Tu…m'emmène loin des autres juste pour…me dire ça ?!

\- Oui… Et non. Je me dois de finir ta formation.

\- Ah. J'ai peur là.

\- Répète après-moi d'accord ?

Nico hésita ne sachant pas dans quoi il s'engageait.

\- D'accord ?! reprit-elle.

\- OUI !

\- Bien. Je veux que tu hurle à la mer : J'AIME LES BITES !

Nico rigola pour masquer sa gêne.

\- Si tu crois que je vais…

Lou lui flanqua un tape derrière la tête.

\- Aïeuuh !

\- T'as promis. Fait-le. De quoi t'as peur ? Il y a personne à part nous sur cette plage et on le sait tous. Alors, vas-y : J'aime les bites.

Nico prit une grande inspiration.

\- J'aime les…Nan, désolé Lou. Je peux pas sortir ça.

\- Tant que ça n'a aucun mal à rentrer !

Nico la poussa.

\- T'es horrible !

\- Ok ! Je reconnais. Cette vanne était obscène. J'arrête. Promis... Soyons sérieux. C'est le mot bite qui te dérange ? Regarde-moi : bite, bite, bite, bite…On finit par s'y faire ! Allez ! A ton tour !

Nico prit un grande inspiration.

\- B…bite ?

\- Ouais ! Allez ! Continu ! Bite.

\- Bite.

\- Bite ?

\- Bite !

\- Hey ! Tu commences à avoir le truc ! Allez ! T'aime quoi ?! fit Lou, en riant.

\- Les bites !

\- J'entends pas ! T'AIME QUOI ?!

\- LES BITES !?

Nico et Lou éclatèrent de rire.

\- J'AIME LES BITES ! hurla Nico à la mer.

Lou lui tapa sur l'épaule, hilare :

\- Voilà ! Un pas de plus dans la libération des esprits ! Je suis fière de toi !

Nico devait reconnaître que c'était libérateur. Il se sentit plus léger.

Ils rejoignirent les autres.

\- Je vous présente mon plus grand chef-d'œuvre en corruption mentale, déclara fièrement Lou à Will et Cecil.

 **\- S -**

Il devait être pas loin de minuit que Will grattouillait encore sa guitare Il avait arrêté de chanter à peu près quand ils avaient tous glissé en position allongée. Cecil dormait déjà. Lou passait la main dans ses cheveux et glissait elle aussi vers le sommeil. Nico luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Will sourit et entama une dernière balade dont aucun d'eux n'entendit la fin. Puis, il posa sa guitare et s'endormit à son tour alors que les baises rougeoyaient encore un peu.


	25. LEÇON 20 : Un bungalow sur la côte…

**Voici le dernier chapitre de Silent Ghost. Savourez le bien... :)**

* * *

 **LEÇON 20 : Un bungalow sur la côte…**

Ils s'étaient tous réveillés avec le soleil et ils étaient rentrés au bungalow pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Cecil avait pris ses affaires juste après. Il avait été le premier d'entre eux à partir.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? fit Will sur le pas de la porte, encore un peu dans les vapes.

\- T'inquiète, man ! Je connais le chemin…

Il marqua un temps de pause et repris :

\- C'était super cool cette petite semaine ! Tu remercieras ta mère…

\- Ouais, t'inquiète.

\- Allez !

Cecil fit un truc qui surprit Will de si bon matin. Il revint vers lui et le sera dans ses bras en signe d'adieu.

\- A l'année prochaine, man ! fit-il en partant définitivement cette fois.

Will lui fit un signe de la main avant de retourner à l'intérieur se recoucher comme avaient fait les autres.

 **\- S -**

Ceux qui restaient s'étaient réellement levés vers midi.

Lou avait fait cuire un reste de pâtes et ils avaient déjeuné. Elle n'était partie qu'en fin d'après-midi seulement. Will et Nico l'avait accompagnée à la gare.

\- Vous allez me manquer cet été, fit-elle la larme à l'œil, prête à embarquer.

\- Ooooh ! Mais non ! fit Will en posant ses mains réconfortante sur ses épaules. Ça va passer vite cet été. On se revoir bientôt.

\- Ouais, 'fin en attendant je suis chez ma mère la moitié des vacances.

\- Ah ouais. Pas top ça.

Tous les trois l'avaient eu en tant que prof de SES cette année, et franchement ! Ça leur avait amplement suffit ! Ils plaignaient Lou.

\- Allez. Je vous aime vous savez.

Elle les sera dans ses bras l'un après l'autre.

\- Même toi, glissa-t-elle à l'oreille de Nico avec un petit sourire quand vint son tour.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire et ne trouva rien d'autre que de la serrer un peu plus dans ses bras. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer d'émotion. Elle leur sourit une dernière fois et monta dans son train.

Ils attendirent que celui-ci parte pour lui faire de grands signes et finalement retourner au bungalow.

Ils ne dirent rien sur le chemin du retour et n'échangèrent que des banalités une fois rentrés. Une gêne s'était immiscée entre eux depuis que Lou était partie et qu'ils se retrouvaient…seuls.

Nico fit ses bagages pour le lendemain alors que Will cuisinait les restes pour vider les placards. Le brun prenait son train à 9h40 et Will devait avoir rendu les clés pour 11h, alors le blond fit aussi rapidement le plus gros du ménage.

Pendant le repas du soir, ils ne dirent presque rien.

Will avait une énorme boule d'angoisse qui lui coupait l'appétit. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Nico était dans le même cas.

\- Tu…Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial ce soir ? tenta Will, mal à l'aise.

Nico écarquilla les yeux.

\- Hum…Euh…Je veux bien rester là…A moins que tu veuilles sortir ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

\- Pas spécialement.

Un silence gênant s'installa.

Will hésitait à demander ce qu'il voulait demander. Il ne savait pas comment le formuler. Il tordit ses doigts nerveusement alors que son estomac se contractait.

\- Je vais faire la vaisselle, lâcha-t-il en rassemblant leurs couverts.

Non. Bien sûr. Ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait demander.

Il s'attaqua au nettoyage alors que Nico restait parfaitement à sa place.

L'esprit de Will se torturait alors qu'il frottait la vaisselle.

Et soudain, il n'en put plus. Il craqua.

\- Est-ce que…Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai proposé de rester un peu plus longtemps ?

Il lança un regard rapide à Nico qui hocha la tête, incapable de faire autre chose ou dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Et…ça te va ?

Will ouvrit le robinet pour rincer si bien qu'il n'entendit pas Nico se lever.

Il sursauta lorsque le brun enroula ses bras autour de lui, si bien qu'il failli lâcher la dernière assiette qu'il tenait.

Nico se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un doux baiser dans la nuque de Will qui frissonna. Nico en déposa un autre. Et encore un.

\- Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu crois que j'aurais accepté ? fit Nico en appuyant sa joue contre le dos de Will.

Celui-ci essuya ses mains et se retourna, le cœur battant. Il plongea son regard fiévreux dans celui, brûlant, de Nico.

Le blond caressa sa joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Nico ferma les yeux. La seconde main de Will ne tarda pas à remonter à son visage, elle aussi. Mais elle ne s'y attarda pas. Elle glissa le long de son cou et contre son torse. Will mit fin à leur long baiser un court instant. Le temps de passer le T-shirt de Nico par-dessus sa tête d'un geste habile si bien que Nico rouvrit les yeux d'étonnement. Will glissa ses lèvres dans son cou et son souffle chaud le fit frissonner. Il l'embrassa là. Puis un peu plus bas, sur une cicatrice. Et une autre encore plus bas…

\- A…Attends.

Will ralentit juste un peu.

\- Éteint la lumière.

Will s'exécuta le plus rapidement possible pour revenir à la charge. Nico noua ses bras et le serra contre lui. Mais ce n'était pas le T-shirt de Will qu'il voulait sentir. Il voulait sa _peau_. Nico passa les doigts fins sous le vêtement et le retira. Son corps retrouva immédiatement celui de Will. Nico passa ses doigts dans les cheveux fins du blond alors que celui-ci le faisait reculer vers la chambre en le couvrant de baisers fiévreux.

Nico tomba à la renverse sur le lit, Will toujours contre lui. Ses mains allèrent se balader sur les muscles du blond. Nico enroula ses jambes autour de celles de Will et d'un coup de hanche, le renversa pour échanger leurs positions. Pour toute réponse, Will lui sourit dans la pénombre et mordilla l'oreille de Nico qui poussa un cri de surprise en se redressant sur les mains. Will attrapa sa nuque et l'embrassa pour le ramener immédiatement à lui.

\- Tu peux pas savoir combien cet année aussi proche de toi a été de la torture, lâcha le blond entre deux baisers.

\- Tais-toi. Et si je sais.

Puis, le blond s'attaqua au nœud de son bermuda…

* * *

 **Wow.**

 **Déjà. La fin d'une fanfiction. La fin d'un temps. ça me faisait mal au cœur en vrai... J'ai l'impression d'abandonner des amis de longue date et c'est horrible. Mais il faut leur laisser un espace et de l'intimité... Bref, je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos reviews (le conteur à depuis peu fait un grand bon ;) ). Je vous aime ! **

**Et je vous embrasse TRèèèèèès fort !**


End file.
